La mejor amiga de mi hermana: 10 años después
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Segunda parte de "La hermana de mi mejor amiga". Han pasado 10 años desde que empezaron a salir, ¿qué ha sido de Cosima y Delphine?
1. Capítulo 01 Vuelta a casa

_Capítulo 1. Vuelta a casa._

Me desperté sobresaltada, sentándome en la cama, y notando sudor por todo mi cuerpo. Otra pesadilla. Hacía ya tiempo que no tenía… Noté como se movían a mi lado y miré para ver esos pelos rubios y rizados en mi almohada.

\- Mierda… - susurré llevándome las manos a la frente y haciéndome un masaje, miré hacia el otro lado para mirar la hora en el gran reloj digital que había en mi mesita de noche… Era grande porque no solía dormir con las gafas y, bueno, miope… ¡¿Las diez?! - ¡Joder! - exclamé y me levanté de un salto.

Empecé a correr, una ducha rápida al menos… Me metí con el agua fría, no tenía tiempo para que se calentara, me había levantado sudando, sería una guarrería ir a un sitio lleno de gente así. Al menos había sido medio inteligente al dejar lista ayer la maleta.

Noté unas manos en mis caderas mientras me enjabonaba rápidamente, y unos labios en mi cuello.

\- Buenos días… - me susurraron al oído.

\- No puedo entretenerme, de verdad… - me giré para mirarla.

\- Sí, sí que puedes… Además, si te soy sincera, voy a echarte de menos… - metió su mano entre mis piernas. -Y no te preocupes, ahora te llevo yo en coche a la velocidad de la luz. - se arrodilló y me pegó a la pared de la ducha levantando una de mis piernas. Gemí al notar su lengua y agarré sus pelos que empezaban a mojarse lentamente con el agua que caía de la ducha.

\- Rápido, de verdad, que tengo que irme… - murmuré, y empecé a moverme contra ella cerrando los ojos unos segundos. - Y, por favor, mándame de vez en cuando un mensaje contándome cómo siguen las cosas, me voy en el mejor momento de la investigación… - paró entre mis piernas y me miró sonriendo.

\- Calla y disfruta de lo que te hago, sino no voy a poder ser rápida. - metió dos dedos y volvió a pegar su lengua a mi clítoris haciéndome gemir otra vez.

Alice, compañera de piso y de trabajo, pero no compañera sentimental. Mi vida ahora era principalmente trabajar, salir y llevarme a alguna a casa si había suerte, no buscaba el amor sólo placer.

Y ahora volvía a casa, volvía a casa tras ocho años, e iba por un gran evento, la boda de mi hermana. Y yo no podía pensar en estar contenta por mi hermana, sólo pensaba en que iba a volver a verla, a ella, a Delphine.

Estuvimos tres años, el último año a distancia, y fuimos a baches ese tiempo ni si quiera sé si contarlo o no. Rompíamos, volvíamos, nos veíamos, lo hacíamos hasta agotarnos, rompíamos, volvíamos, un tiempo, volvíamos… Hasta que pusimos punto y final. Estuve un año fatal, un año me costó recuperarme, olvidar a Delphine e intentar reconstruir mi vida, y el remedio fue no ir más a casa.

Nuestras vidas tomaron caminos diferentes, y no pudimos con los 4228 km de distancia aproximados que nos separaban.

Llevábamos juntas un año y medio, fue increíble, Delphine era increíble, la ilusión, la pasión, el amor… éramos jóvenes, muchos planes, mucha visión de futuro, ¿y qué pasa por soñar tanto? Duele mucho más la realidad.

Cuando mi profesor favorito me dijo que lo trasladaban, me dio mucha pena, pero cuando me ofreció irme con él, ser su alumna de doctorado y me contó la investigación que iba a empezar allí casi me desmayo. Era perfecto, era lo que siempre soñé. Cuando me dijo el destino, Canadá, igual ya me quedé menos ilusionada. Ir a Toronto, dejarlo todo. Dije que no, pero él insistió dándome un contrato, la cantidad de dinero que iba a darme la beca era mucho más de lo que me esperaba, más de lo que me iban a dar en esa misma facultad si me acababa quedando. Simplemente dije que me lo pensaría.

Delphine fue la que insistió, yo le decía que no, que no podía estar separada de ella, que me iba a morir. Todo muy dramático, vuelvo a recalcar que era joven. "Cuatro o cinco años no son nada, a mi aun me quedan dos años más, y a eso le debes unir la especialidad, para cuando yo acabe tu ya habrás vuelto. Estaremos tan metidas en los estudios que cuando volvamos a estar juntas parecerá que ni han pasado todos esos años".

Me reí al acordarme de la frase, ya en el avión, vestida y adecentada. Ya llevaba nueve años aquí, nueve. Y han sido una eternidad, pero ahora era mi eternidad. He aprendido a amar la ciudad, y ya tengo aquí mis amigos, y mi vida. Una vida sin Delphine, pero que ya tenía superada.

Nos vimos dos veces en un año, eso era una mierda. Ella vino en verano, yo iba en Navidad. Los billetes de avión salían caros, y yo debía pagar aquí muchas cosas porque vivía sola, para cuando Delphine estuviera conmigo pudiéramos estar tranquilas, sin nadie, y poder hacer lo que quisiéramos. Ahora sí, el sexo era mejor que nunca, estar tantos meses sin vernos y sin tocarnos hacía que las pocas semanas que estábamos juntas fuera muy intensa. Y cuando yo iba a casa nos íbamos a un hotel si necesitábamos estar solas. Lo cual era más dinero.

En el segundo año de distancia, ella no vino en verano, estuve sola y mal, porque "habíamos roto". Luego cuando "volvimos" estábamos en clase o trabajando, y no podíamos tener días libres. Y cuando yo fui en Navidades fue ya para decirnos adiós. Ya eran peleas, reproches… Discutíamos mucho, y yo no podía evitar pensar que me era infiel. Se puso preciosa, los veinte años le sentaron muy bien, se hablaba con muchos y con muchas, ya no era esa chica tímida. Salía de fiesta con su clase, salía de fin de semana con grupos de amigos, donde también estaba mi hermana. Pero, ¿sería Delphine capaz de serme infiel? Nunca lo supe.

Mis padres sabían de nuestra relación, los de Delphine probablemente se lo olían, éramos muy obvias, y me trataban mejor que nunca, aunque la que era mi novia no se atrevía a confirmárselo, pero, seamos sinceras, los gemidos que soltaba cuando se supone que simplemente dormíamos juntas no creo que sus padres pensaran que eran soñando.

Se lo expliqué a mis padres y a Alison, era la primera vez, creo, que me ponía delante de ellos y le explicaba cómo me sentía, que incluso lloré pidiéndoles que entendieran que no iba a volver durante un tiempo porque Delphine y yo habíamos dado por finalizada nuestra relación.

Y, desde entonces, ellos han venido hasta aquí a pasar las Navidades conmigo, y este era el primer año que iba, después de todo lo que pasó, y Alison tuvo el detalle de elegir diciembre como la fecha de su boda, así me podía quedar con ellos unos días más.

Cuando nuestra relación terminó y volví a estar aquí en Toronto sola, estuve bastante tiempo concentrada en el doctorado, sin hacer nada más que ir a casa y al trabajo, y entonces fue cuando conocí a Alice, que era compañera mía pero que nunca hablé con ella. Ella fue la que se interesó en mí, buscaba compañera de piso, y yo me di cuenta de que estaba cansada de sentirme sola, y le pregunté por el piso y me fui a vivir con ella. Nos empezamos a conocer, creando una buena amistad, acabé contándole lo de Delphine, y ella fue la que insistió en salir y conocer a más gente, pero no me apetecía estar con nadie en esos momentos.

La primera vez que nos acostamos juntas fue simplemente porque empezó a preguntarme curiosa por las relaciones con otras mujeres, que ella nunca se lo había planteado, pero que desde que le conté que era lesbiana lo estuvo pensando mucho. Tantas preguntas, tantas respuestas, me besó ella y yo me dejé llevar. "Enséñame". Y le enseñé, y mucho.

Me confesó al tiempo que no le atraían otras mujeres, se definía en broma como "hetero-Cosima-sexual", es más, le encantaban los penes, eso no hacía falta negarlo. A mí me vino muy bien para desconectar por primera vez, fue muy raro besar a otra mujer y, sobre todo, fue muy raro hacer el amor con otra mujer, pero ahora agradezco que eso sucediera, porque a partir de ahí me atreví a buscar a otras, y aunque no buscara una relación en estos momentos, eso me ayudó mucho a olvidar a Delphine.

No sabía nada de ella, mi hermana no me ha hablado de ella en todo este tiempo, yo tampoco se lo pedí, pero me apuesto lo que sea a que estaría allí en la boda. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la tuviera delante, me daba miedo, todo sea dicho, igual ni nos mirábamos, pero había pasado tanto tiempo, espero que al menos pudiéramos tener una conversación normal, simplemente saber cómo le ha ido en todo este tiempo.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto allí estaban mis padres, mi madre como siempre me abrazó y empezó a darme besos con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ay, mamá… para, por favor. - intenté separarme de ella mientras le sonreía.

\- Es que te echo de menos, Cosima, que no sé nunca nada de ti… ¿Cómo estás?

\- Ya me ves, de una pieza.

\- A ver cuándo será el día que te quites estos pelos… - dijo agarrando una de mis rastas y soltándola algo asqueada.

\- No empieces… - advertí mientras ya caminábamos hacia el coche.

Nunca he sido de mostrar afecto hacia mis familiares, creo que solo he estado abrazando, besando o mostrando afecto con las dos chicas con las que estuve en una relación de verdad. Me empecé a sentir un poco mal cuando vi todo de nuevo, los edificios, las calles… todo de lo que era antes mi hogar, pero mi vida ahora estaba en Canadá.

\- ¿Por qué no has traído a esa amiguita tuya? - preguntó mi madre girándose en el asiento de copiloto para mirarme.

\- ¿Qué amiguita? - me extrañé.

\- Ashley.

\- ¿Ashley? - ¿de qué me hablaba esta mujer?

\- Cosima, ¡tu novia!, ¡con la que estás viviendo! - exclamó desesperada, y yo me empecé a reír. - ¿Qué? - se indignó. - Lleváis años viviendo juntas, vi un documental de parejas homosexuales y decían eso, que si tu hija llevaba viviendo más de dos años con otra mujer es que eran novias.

\- No es el caso, porque ALICE, que es como se llama, - recalqué cambiando el nombre. - es heterosexual. - mi madre se apenó por fallar su teoría, y no le iba a dar el lujo de decirle, "eh, pero tranquila, madre querida, que me la follo siempre que quiero".

\- Entonces… ¿no tienes pareja?

\- ¿Por qué estás tan interesada de repente en mi vida amorosa? - pregunté extrañada. Sé que no solía llamarlos mucho, todo sea dicho, pero en los últimos años las pocas veces que hablábamos me preguntaban lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- Ah, no, por nada. - y volvió a mirar adelante. - ¿No echas de menos el sol?

Miré por la ventana, pero no le contesté, claro que lo echaba de menos, pero ya me acostumbré al frío. Cuando entramos a mi calle, pasamos antes por la casa de Delphine, sus padres estaban fuera en el jardín poniendo luces para las fiestas. Mis ojos subieron hasta la ventana de su habitación, donde aun estaba ese árbol por donde subí aquel año, el día de Navidad, la fecha que elegimos para que fuera nuestro día, el día donde cambio todo.

 _*** Flashback Navidad Parte 1 ***_

 _Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía por qué, pero estaba muy ilusionada con Delphine, a pesar de que estuviera saliendo con otra, a pesar de que seguramente me romperá el corazón. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, que quería preguntarle, exigirle respuestas. Como por ejemplo, ¿por qué me besaba cada noche que se quedaba a dormir?_

 _"Tengo miedo" y yo me derretía, sé que mentía, a medias, porque estaba cagada del miedo. Ponía siempre la excusa de vagueza para no bajar a su casa, y de miedo para meterse en mi cama. Y al principio hacíamos solo eso, dormir. A veces abrazadas, otras veces separadas pero en la misma cama. Aunque nos hubiéramos besado el día que buscaba sexo lésbico en el ordenador, no nos volvimos a besar hasta mucho más tarde._

 _No pensé, ni en el presente, ni en las consecuencias, y creo que ella tampoco, porque las dos nos dejamos llevar. Empezó ella, me acariciaba la cara, ya metidas en la cama en la oscuridad, estábamos frente a frente, tumbadas de lado, supongo que estando sin luz hacíamos la cosa más insinuante, más sensual. Sus labios acariciando los míos, y el sonido de un beso y un suspiro, de ella, mío o de las dos, no importaba. Tras ese beso vinieron muchos, pero solo estaban permitidos en la oscuridad y no podíamos hablar de ellos a la luz. Eso fue lo que pactamos en silencio._

 _Fue un impulso, cogerle esa pulsera, me gustó para mí, pero pensé en las veces que había dicho que le gustaban o que me robaría una, y creo que en su muñeca quedaría muy bien. Iba hacia casa para adecentarme un poco antes de salir de fiesta con unos amigos cuando pasé justo frente a la suya y vi la luz de su habitación encendida, y pude apreciar que justo a su ventana daba una gruesa rama de un árbol. Genial._

 _Subí con facilidad, después de la caída que sufrí hace unos años, no volví a pasar por otra. Además, no era excesivamente alto. Me senté en la rama y pegué con mis nudillos en el cristal, se me escapó una carcajada al escuchar un grito dentro._

 _Abrió la ventana con una mezcla de expresión entre sorpresa y asustada, y no pude borrar la sonrisa. Suspiré internamente, ¿en qué momento exacto habré empezado a sentir esto por ella? No lo sé, pero era increíble. Podría estar la vida entera mirándola hasta desgastarla, era tan guapa…_

 _– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te vas a caer! – me volví a reír dejando que me agarrara del brazo al mismo tiempo que entraba con su ayuda a su habitación. Nunca había entrado, era muy Delphine, todo muy rosa o con tonos celeste, colores claros y delicados, algún que otro peluche, e incluso vi una bola de nieve con la Torre Eiffel dentro en uno de los estantes._

 _– Es Navidad… – empecé a hablar. – y he visto que había luz en tu habitación, quería ver si estabas bien. Y no te preocupes, soy como un monito._

 _– Bueno, mis padres están fuera con unos amigos, y Alison con Donnie, ya sabes. Además, creo que me estoy resfriando… No es bueno que estés aquí, soy altamente contagiosa… – aprecié la sonrisa divertida que apareció en sus labios mientras se sentaba en la cama, y yo me quedé de pie frente a ella._

 _– Tranquila, este año me tocaba el antídoto contra el "virus Delphine", estoy bien. – bromeé y me golpeó el hombro suavemente. – También quería darte algo… – y rebusqué en mi bolso el sobrecito morado para entregárselo. – Feliz Navidad._

 _– Oh, Cosima… Yo no tengo nada para ti… – y como no hizo movimiento para cogerlo, se lo puse directamente en la mano y esperé a que empezara a abrirlo._

 _– De verdad, es una tontería, ya verás. – pude ver un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos antes de que sacara el contenido del sobre. – Siempre me dices que te gustan mis pulseras, y el otro día vi esta y me acordé de ti. – la miraba mientras la tocaba con sus dedos. – ¿Te gusta? – no me respondió, me abrazo y me susurró un gracias. Me quedaría en ese momento para siempre… Soy una ñoña, Dios santo, cambia el chip a tonteo, Cosima. La miré de arriba abajo descaradamente sonriéndole traviesa. – Estás muy sexy con ese pijama. – realmente lo que estaba era la mar de mona con él puesto._

 _-¿Sí? ¿De verdad? – abrió sus brazos divertida supongo que para que viera lo grande que le quedaba._

 _– Sí… – y nos reímos. Si nos quedamos mirándonos mucho tiempo en silencio los nervios me invadían de nuevo, nervios y querer besarla mucho, y había luz, no se podía. – ¿Estabas viendo esta película? – miré la televisión intentando distraerme._

 _– ¿Tienes planes? – negué, que les peten a todos, me quedo con ella. – Puedes quedarte si quieres y la terminamos, pero igual no te gusta… Es de amor, ya sabes, no hay fantasmas._

 _– Ufff, amor… Eso me da pánico… – un poco sí, hay que admitirlo._

 _Se metió en la cama, intenté aparentar estar tranquila, pero no era así. Me quité los zapatos antes de colarme a su lado bajo las sábanas. Sentada al lado de la otra, y era como magnetismo que acabáramos siempre juntas, con su cabeza en mi hombro y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, y mi mano en su pelo, acariciando esos rizos tan perfectos. Olía tan bien…_

 _Sus dedos empezaron a tocar piel de mi abdomen, porque al colarme bajo la sábana se subió mi jersey, sus dedos eran suaves, y creo que nunca habían estado ahí, acariciándome tan lento. La película ya no tenía sentido, solo podía estar pendiente en las sensaciones que producía en mi piel. Y, de verdad, esperaba que no sintiera lo rápido que me iba el corazón. Era una mezcla entre nervios y porqués. Los sentimientos que despertaba me hacían feliz, pero al mismo tiempo me asustaba, y mucho._

 _Intenté controlar mi respiración cuando su mano empezó a tocar mi espalda, o exploraba más mi abdomen, escuché su respiración agitarse cerca de mi oído. Se acercó más a mí, puso una pierna sobre las mías y, joder… Apreté mis dedos en su hombro y aguanté la respiración antes de suspirar su nombre al notar como hincaba su entrepierna contra mi muslo con un movimiento de caderas._

 _Acaricié su cuello, notaba como me humedecí con el gesto anterior, levantó la cabeza y me miró, manteniendo su rostro cerca del mío. Oh, Dios… Miré sus labios mientras se acercaba más para acariciar mi nariz con la suya, y entreabrí los míos soltando otro suspiro porque aun podía sentirla en mi muslo. Joder, bésame ya…_

 _Parece que me escuchó, o que yo no pude aguantar más. Mi lengua fue la que entró a su boca mientras enredaba mis dedos en sus rizos, pegándola más a mí. No tenía nada que ver este beso con los que nos hemos estado dando en el campus, no, este era pasional, en este beso había deseo. Se puso sobre mí, agarrando mi cara con sus manos mientras ahora dejaba que ella llevara el mando del beso. Qué bien estaba su cuerpo sobre el mío, su entrepierna otra vez contra mi abdomen, como aquella vez… pero esta vez esta Delphine besaba mucho mejor, ¿práctica? Y hablando de práctica, esta Delphine ya había hecho el amor, no sé cuántas veces, y se besaba con otra, y estaba con otra, y esto estaba mal… Oh, Dios…_

 _– Espera… espera… – intenté pararla, esto iba muy rápido, tenía novia, no quería esta situación, ¿verdad? No, no podía pasar._

 _– No, por favor, no paremos… – me suplicó, y si volvía a hacerlo me dejaba llevar, y lo sentía por quién fuera… de verdad._

 _– ¿Y tu novia? – no me contestó, me besó, y yo me dejé llevar por el beso rodeando su cintura con mis brazos._

 _– ¿Aun te mueres por tocarme? –_ ufff…

 _– Joder… claro que sí. – susurré, entonces se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama, quedándose desnuda de cintura para arriba. – Joder…_

 _Oh, Dios, santo, bendito, del cielo y de la tierra… Admito que me la había imaginado millones de veces desnuda, que me había tocado pensando en ella, pero la realidad supera a la ficción, o eso dicen. Dos pechos me miraban, alzados, esperándome, sus pezones estaban erizados casi completamente, no podía parar de mirarlos._

 _– Pues tócame, por favor… – ¿lo que salió de mis labios fue un gemido? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que el gesto que hizo me puso a mil, eso de agarrar mis manos y ponerlas sobre sus pechos, apretando para que yo lo hiciera también… joder…. – Deja que mi novia sea mi problema luego, por favor, te necesito mucho._

 _– Delphine… – giré nuestros cuerpos para aprisionarla contra el colchón. Joder, la deseaba, muchísimo, pero debo saber que está segura... – ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?_

 _Me apoyé en mis codos, y acaricié suavemente sus mejillas, mirando sus ojos. Ella apagó la televisión y agarró el final de mi jersey para quitármelo, y tras éste fue mi camiseta. Empezó a acariciar mi vientre otra vez, y me devolvió la mirada, estaba decidida a seguir. No necesitaba más respuestas._

 _Me quité las gafas antes de bajar a besarla, sintiendo sus pezones contra mi piel, al mismo tiempo que ella acariciaba mi espalda y buscaba mi sujetador para desabrocharlo. El sonido de nuestros besos me ponía la piel de gallina, era excitante que esos sonidos procedieran de nuestros labios peleándose por dominar a la otra. De vez en cuando logrando que me arqueara contra ella, haciendo que nuestras caderas chocaran y jadeáramos al mismo tiempo. Todo estaba siendo muy intenso, tanto que mi mente estaba bloqueada, solo me dejaba llevar por lo que mi cuerpo buscaba, por lo que necesitaba._

 _*** Fin del Flashback ***_

Ese día no lo hicimos, no hizo falta, porque con sus labios yo ya era feliz. No pude evitar sonreír tras acordarme de eso, eran buenos recuerdos al menos. Estaba en ese momento totalmente enamorada de ella, aunque en ese momento aun no lo supiera.

Suspiré dejando la maleta en mi habitación, estaba tal y como la dejé. Bueno, el marco donde había una foto mía y de Delphine estaba vacío, un detalle por parte de mis padres haberlo hecho. Agarré el marco, acordándome de la fotografía, podía verla aunque no estuviera ahí. Esos pelos rizados, sus labios pegados a mi mejilla, y yo sonriendo a la cámara, y si la cámara hubiera tenido más ángulo se vería como agarraba el culo de la que era mi novia. Volví a sonreír, siempre decía que le gustaba lo "traviesa" que era, así me lo decía.

Dejé el marco en el escritorio otra vez antes de bajar donde estaba mi padre.

\- ¿Alison no viene aquí? - pregunté. - Supongo que le dará miedo eso de "ver al novio antes de la boda da mala suerte". - hice las comillas en el aire.

\- La verás en un poco, ha ido a comprar algunos últimos detalles, ya sabes cómo es.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - ni siquiera sé si él lo sabría, asintió. - ¿Sigue viéndose con Delphine?

\- Claro, ahora mismo está con ella.


	2. Capítulo 02 La boda

Capítulo 2. La boda.

Estaba tranquila, a pesar de que iba a verla, estaba muy tranquila, y me alegré de que fuera así. Me fui con unos familiares a ver cómo iban las cosas en donde se iba a celebrar el convite, porque mis padres me lo pidieron por favor, ya que a Alison le iba a dar un ataque, no sé si de pánico o al corazón. Yo sólo debía mirar si estaba todo en orden antes de ir hacia la Iglesia, que me daba un poco de repelús, pero bueno, que sea por mi hermana.

No tardé mucho en arreglarme, ponerme el vestido, recogerme las rastas y maquillarme, muy fácil. Y estuve en el cementerio un rato fumando con mi primo, que me trajo mercancía para estos días, algo me decía que lo iba a necesitar.

\- Algún día iré allí a verte. - dijo expulsando el humo por su boca. - Por cierto, vuelvo a estar soltera, si me buscas algún ligue te estaré eternamente agradecida.

\- Tú siempre estás soltera, Felix… - dejé caer sonriendo y siguiendo su broma, él se rió a carcajadas.

\- ¿Tú qué? ¿Algún bombón canadiense por allí?

\- ¿Tú también? ¿Te ha contratado mi madre o qué? Que pesados con si tengo pareja… - fruncí el ceño, y di una calada hablando con voz nasal mientras retenía el humo. - Además, no os importa. - finalicé, él sonrío y se levantó poniéndose bien los pantalones y el paquete.

\- Vamos a ver si Donnie tiene familiares que sean más agraciados que él… - y empezó a andar hacia la Iglesia de nuevo. Me terminé el cigarro antes de salir de allí y tirar la colilla en el sitio correspondiente de la papelera.

La vi, era una de las damas de honor, iba con el pelo liso, y estaba increíble con el pelo así. Los años le han sentado bien a Delphine, más que bien. Veintiocho años cumplidos hace pocos meses, ya no era esa chica de veinte que vi la última vez. Sonreí cuando vi que se le salían las lágrimas mirando a su amiga dando el sí quiero.

Un momento… Madre mía, mi hermana se acaba de casar.

Miraba como bailaba divertida con la novia, mi hermana estaba radiante y feliz, y Delphine estaba increíble, era el adjetivo que debía tener en esos momentos, no podía describirla de otra forma, estaba como hipnotizada con lo guapa que se había puesto, ese pelo liso le quedaba muy bien y menudo cuerpo había formado con los años.

Felix pasó su mano por mi barbilla y lo miré extrañada.

\- Se te cae la baba… - comentó divertido. - ¿Te gusta la que baila con Ali? - miró hacia la pista poniéndose a mi lado.

\- No, no me gusta. - le sonreí divertida.

\- ¿Quién es? Si fuera heterosexual me la tiraba, pero gracias a Dios que no lo soy. - nos reímos.

\- Delphine, ¿no te acuerdas de ella? - me miró extrañado. - Madre mía, debes dejar de fumar te está afectando demasiado pronto… Es mi ex novia, y la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Sólo estaba apreciando lo buenorra que se ha puesto. - le guiñé un ojo y él me sonrió pícaro.

\- Eso me huele a sexo desenfrenado en los baños… - rió gustoso de lo que decía. - Por cierto, están muy bien, muy aseados y grandes. - cogió un canapé y se lo metió en la boca.

\- No va a haber sexo desenfrenado, Felix. - me empecé a reír ahora yo. No, no iba a haber. - No voy a buscarlo, de todas maneras.

\- Y si surge no dirás que no… -se inclinó sobre mí y me susurró. - Te está mirando. - me giré siguiendo su vista para encontrarla ahora agarrando una copa junto al bar, mirándome fijamente.

\- Voy a saludarla, ¿vale? - él empezó a hacer soniditos raros a los cuales no me quedé más tiempo para escuchar, era un poco gilipollas el pobre a veces.

Empecé a andar hacia donde se encontraba ella, dispuesta a mantener una conversación, y averiguar qué tal le había ido. No debíamos quedarnos con el sabor de boca de algo que salió mal, además, era casi como de la familia por la relación que tenía con mi hermana.

De cerca estaba aun más guapa, vi como me observaba de arriba abajo y sonreí internamente, estaría catando al igual que yo llevaba haciendo con ella todo el día. Paré justo frente a ella, y vi que respiraba hondo antes de hablar.

\- Has vuelto… - cuando la volví a escuchar sentí un hormigueo por la barriga, creo que ese acento siempre ha tenido un efecto en mí, de una manera u otra, y daba gracias porque siguiera igual, que no haya desaparecido a pesar de los años que llevaba viviendo en América.

\- Bueno, es un día especial, tenía que estar aquí. - dejé caer. - ¿Cómo estás? - le sonreí, y sus ojos bajaron a mis labios antes de lamer los suyos humedeciéndoselos para hablar.

\- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

\- Vamos… - contesté risueña. - No tengamos la conversación típica y no volvamos a hablar. - ladeé mi cabeza. - Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo. - me acerqué a ella, con un poco de miedo, sé que las cosas acabaron un poco mal, bastante mal, si se me permite, pero también creo que el tiempo lo cura todo, y han pasado ocho años de la ruptura.

Ella fue la que me abrazó finalmente, y me dejé abrazar por ella, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, apoyándome en su hombro.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte.

\- ¿Lo del pelo liso es para la ocasión o lo llevas así ahora? - pregunté divertida cuando nos separamos, y, por fin, la vi sonreír.

\- Sólo para ocasiones especiales, es un poco complicado alisar completamente. - estiré mi brazo para acariciar un mechón de ese pelo, ni siquiera fui consciente del gesto hasta que vi sus ojos mirándome algo incómoda.

\- Te queda muy bien… - lo solté. - Estás… Estás genial… - la señalé completamente con mis manos, el intento de cambio de tema salió regular.

\- Tú también, Cosima. - no recordaba lo bien que quedaba mi nombre en sus labios. Nos sonreímos, y miró sobre mi hombro. - Me están llamando, ¿hablamos luego? - yo asentí, y la vi irse hacia el final de la sala donde había un grupo de gente sentada.

La boda continuó, entre bailes, y demás se nos paso el tiempo rapidísimo. Me excusé de Felix y de otros familiares diciendo que iba al baño, pero me dirigía a las escaleras de incendio que había en un lateral del lugar que reservamos, para fumar, y esperaba que no hubiera nadie, porque yo seguía teniendo como prioridad otra cosa que no era tabaco.

\- Oh, ¡joder! - me llevé la mano al pecho porque me asusté al ver a alguien ya sentado en las escaleras y fumando. - Delphine… - ella me miraba divertida.

\- No sabía que Cosima podía asustarse… - se llevó el cigarro a los labios para dar una calada.

\- Así que sigues fumando... - ella expulsó el humo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndome mientras me sentaba a su lado, y sacaba uno de mis cigarros. - ¿Te importa si fumo? - lo señalé.

\- ¿Te importa si respiro? - me contestó, y le sonreí encendiendo el cigarro, dando una larga calada. Parece que el ritual era el mismo tras tantos años, solo faltaba que me tumbara en sus piernas. - También sigues fumando maría. - comentó.

\- Hay cosas que no cambian. - sonreí echándome hacia atrás, y mirándola. - ¿Qué tal? Cuéntame cosas. Llevas el pelo más corto, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad. - se puso a jugar con su cigarro entre sus dedos mientras yo seguía mirándola y daba otra calada. - Si trabajas en un hospital infantil es lo que tiene si no quieres que se te cuelguen de él. - sonrió.

\- ¿Trabajas con niños? Te pega mucho… - ella asintió. - ¿Estás contenta entonces? ¿Estás aquí o dónde vives?

\- Vivo en San Francisco, estoy trabajando allí. Y sí, estoy muy contenta, es el trabajo de mi vida. - le sonreí feliz de lo que escuchaba. - ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Te has quedado en la Universidad trabajando o estás en otro sitio?

\- Sigo en Toronto, en la misma Universidad, estoy también muy contenta, me fascinan los métodos y las investigaciones que se llevan a cabo allí. Se podría decir también que es el trabajo de mi vida.

\- Supongo que tuvo que pasar lo que pasó para conseguir los trabajos de nuestras vidas. - dio una calada mirándome a los ojos y me sonrió levemente. - Estoy contenta porque te hayan salido bien las cosas allí.

\- Yo también por ti. - miré sus manos, igual se iba por estar incómoda tras acabar de fumar, y entonces me percaté del anillo negro que llevaba en la mano que sujetaba el cigarro. Me quedé mirándolo mientras daba otra calada, ¿por qué lo sigue llevando?

\- Lo tengo como un recuerdo, es algo bonito que pasó en mi vida, no quiero olvidarlo. - me contestó a mi pregunta mental, miré a sus ojos y le sonreí.

\- También fue especial para mí. - me sinceré y nos quedamos en silencio un rato simplemente fumando. - ¿Crees que podríamos estar bien estos días? Bueno, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo te quedas aquí o si te vas a tu casa…

\- Me quedo hasta que acaben las fiestas. Y sí, creo que podemos estar bien.

\- Eso está bien, podríamos intentar retomar el contacto e igual ser amigas. - le propuse, y ella me sonrió, y le cambio la cara cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre que se encendía otro cigarro.

\- No había quién te encontrara, Delphine. - acento francés, ¿familiar de la chica?

\- Daniel, - la rubia se levantó y se puso a su lado. - esta es Cosima, la hermana de Alison. - me señaló, y entonces me puse yo también de pie y agarré su mano cuando quiso estrechármela.

\- Es verdad que se parecen. - dijo divertido. - Soy Daniel, encantado de conocer a otro miembro de la segunda familia de Delphine.

\- Igualmente de conocer a… - miré a la que estrenaba pelos lisos confundida para que me lo presentara, porque parece ser que él sabía quién era yo, pero no era recíproco.

\- Oh, ¿no lo sabes? - y agarró a Delphine por los hombros y pegándola a él. - Soy el hombre más afortunado porque tengo la novia más hermosa de este mundo.

Y, por un momento, desee no haber escuchado esa frase.

\- ¿Toallitas desmaquillantes? - pregunté agotada al llegar a casa, mi plan era desmaquillarme y dormir durante tres días, era tarde y eso de bailar sin parar agotaba.

\- En la habitación de tu hermana tiene que haber, en el mueble que tiene ella para sus cosas, ya sabes.

Sí, claro que lo sé, donde he robado muchas veces. Entré a la habitación y no pude evitar mirar el sofá que tenía mi hermana allí, a los pies de la cama, exactamente en el mismo lugar de siempre.

 _*** Flashback ***_

 _Empecé a rascarme la cabeza con el tapón del bolígrafo mientras miraba aquella ecuación matemática fijamente. Maldita x, maldita incógnita de mierda… Me quité las gafas para frotarme los ojos antes de coger una coleta del montón que coleccionaba robándoselas a Alison y me recogí el pelo como pude. Borré toda la larga ecuación y empecé por el principio. Ciencias he tenido que coger…_

 _Pegué un salto cuando llamaron al timbre de la puerta, bufé, ya era la segunda vez que interrumpían mi estudio. Primero fueron Alison y mi madre que si necesitaba algo, y por más que le decía que no, no paraban de preguntar, de tocar mi frente y decirme que me iba a poner enferma de tanto estudiar. Durante el día estudiaba y durante la noche me escapaba por ahí, aunque eso no lo sabían._

 _Abrí la puerta y me encontré de frente con la amiga de mi hermana, la guapa amiga de mi hermana que me miraba nerviosa, como siempre. Iba en chándal y vi que tenía la bicicleta en el porche, seguramente saldrían como cada viernes tarde a dar una vuelta. ¿Cuántos años tenían ya? ¿Quince? ¿Por qué no salían por ahí a buscar alguien con el que follar? Espera un momento… ¿y si tienen las dos una relación lésbica escondida? No, no creo… Eso solo pasa en las películas y en los libros. ¡Deja de mirar con tus ojos de bollera, Cosima!_

\- _Alison ha salido con mi madre hace un segundo a comprar no se qué._ \- _le dije, pero no me contestó, se quedó ahí parada mirándome, así que seguí hablando yo._ \- _Si quieres pasar y esperar en su habitación… no creo que tarden mucho. Yo estaré en la mía por si necesitas algo._

 _Me eché a un lado e hice un gesto con mi mano para que pasara. Iba en chándal, lo cual llevaba al deporte, al sudor, pero esta chica siempre ha olido de maravilla, a lo mejor es porque es francesa, y usa algún perfume de esos caros de su tierra, o simplemente es que ella misma huele bien._

 _Se quedó mirando la casa, pensativa, y la dejé allí, para Alison y mis padres era ya como de la familia, no les importaría si la dejo suelta por aquí. Así que me dirigí hacia las escaleras para continuar con mi amiga x, debía encontrar la solución si quería salir esta noche en paz y tranquilidad._

 _Los dedos más fríos del universo agarraron mi brazo, y mi cuerpo se giró rápidamente golpeando contra el delgado de Delphine, y no solo eso, sino que unos labios torpes se estrellaron contra la comisura de mis labios. Yo la miraba con los ojos de par en par, sus ojos cerrados con fuerzas, su ceño fruncido, sus labios moviéndose para cubrir mis labios… y, joder, qué cálidos eran. No encontré el aire necesario para respirar, estaba en shock, la miraba sin creerme lo que acababa de pasar, y vi otra vez sus ojos nerviosos que siempre me habían gustado._

\- _Oh, Dios, lo siento, Cosima._ _-_ _oh, ese acento no me viene bien ahora._ _-_ _No sé en qué estaba pensando._

 _¿Cómo se respiraba? Di dos pasos hacia atrás apoyándome en la pared mientras miraba como subía las escaleras rápidamente, probablemente para encerrarse en alguna habitación o en el baño, tanto Alison como ella siempre habían sido un poco ridículas. Efectivamente, escuché una puerta cerrarse. Puse mi mano en mi pecho, notando lo rápido que iba mi corazón y empecé a cogerle el truco a eso de meter oxígeno en mi organismo._

 _¿Delphine me acaba de besar? Miré por donde se había ido, y puse ahora mis dedos sobre mis labios. Estábamos solas en casa, y ahora no puedo ponerme a hacer matemáticas, debemos hablar de lo que acaba de ocurrir._

 _Empecé a subir los escalones, de dos en dos, y vi que la única habitación cerrada era la de mi hermana. Cuando mi mano agarró el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a abrir, noté por primera vez los nervios. Respiré profundamente. Hablar, sólo hablar, no va a pasar nada._

 _Entré, y cerré la puerta de nuevo echándome sobre ella. Delphine se giró y pude ver sus labios separados respirando agitada, y aproveché para mirar su cuerpo, sus pechos y sus caderas que se estaban formando, y qué bien se formaban… Maldita adolescencia, y malditas hormonas._

 _-_ _Joder…_ _-_ _se estaba poniendo tan buena que ni lo quise pensar más tiempo, oportunidades así no se dan todos los días._

 _Caminé hasta donde estaba y agarré su cara con las manos, bajándola suavemente a mi altura para conseguir pegar mis labios a los suyos. Igual estaba sólo un solo centímetro por encima de mí, esta chica estaba pegando estirones a la velocidad del sonido. Separé mis labios lentamente, solo para agarrar su labio inferior, el que era más carnoso, y me permití pasar la lengua suavemente por él._

 _-_ _Oh, Dios…_

 _Tengo que confesar que escucharla decir eso hizo que me fallaran las piernas. Abrí los ojos y la vi con los suyos cerrados, ahora su frente estaba relajada, y cuando bajé a sus húmedos labios sentí la excitación en mi cuerpo crecer hasta el punto de no querer parar. No podía parar ahora…_

 _Joder, joder, joder…_

 _Miré atrás y vi el sofá de Alison, agarré los muslos de Delphine, impulsándola para cogerla rápidamente y que cayera sobre mí mientras me sentaba en él. Agarré su nuca, notando sus rizos sobre mis dedos y abrí mi boca para profundizar el beso. Se notaba que no había tenido grandes besos, al principio estaba torpe, dejándose llevar por mis labios, pero aprendía rápido. Joder si aprendía rápido._

 _Apreté sus muslos antes de subir a su cintura y pegarla a mí de un tirón, haciendo que su entrepierna diera sobre mi abdomen, bendito chándal que me permitió notarla completamente y, gracias a lo más poderoso, que mi camiseta se había levantado con los movimientos un poco. La escuché suspirar sobre mi boca, y apreté su cintura notando un pinchazo en mi zona más íntima._

 _Oh, joder… Me cago en todo… Estaba siendo demasiado intenso. ¿Iba a hacerlo con la amiga de mi hermana? Alison me mata… Alison me mata…_

 _Agarró el pelo de mi nuca mientras yo bajaba a besar ese cuello de cisne que tenía, era cálido y podía sentir su pulso golpeando fuerte cuando lo mordí antes de pasar mi lengua por él mientras escuchaba el sonido más erótico que podría haber escuchado jamás._

 _Delphine acababa de gemir, de gemir en mi oído. Me separé agitada para mirarla, su cara era un cuadro, una pintura sexual que provoca orgasmos si la miras. Sus ojos oscurecidos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios separados e hinchados, podía ver lo humedecidos que estaban por mi boca, joder, he sido yo la que los ha puesto así de mojados y rojos. Su respiración me estaba volviendo loca, su pecho subía y bajaba, su mano no se movía de mi nuca y yo estaba más mojada que nunca._

 _Mordí mi labio mientras sentía su vientre bajo mis dedos, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, estaba nerviosa otra vez, igual era su primera vez… Y eso me excitó más, ¿querría esto ella también? No apartaba mi mano, me había devuelto los besos, y sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos._

 _Había besado a muchas chicas, incluso había tenido con muchas de ellas relaciones sexuales, y jamás había sentido esta excitación tan pronto. La deseaba tanto que me importaba una mierda si me mataba mi hermana si antes voy a tener esto._

 _Me arqueé cuando deslicé mi mano entre sus piernas, escuchando ese gemido ahogado, porque acababa de morder su labio. Y ese gesto… joder… no puedo pensar con claridad notando lo que había sobre mis dedos. Necesitaba besarla, otra vez, necesitaba hacer que se corriera… Joder, necesitaba sentirla entre mis dedos, necesitaba saborearla y hacer que explotara de placer bajo mi cuerpo. Tengo que llevármela a mi habitación, a mi cama…_

 _Ese, ese iba a ser el plan. Voy a besarla, voy a dejarla sin aliento y vamos a ir a mi habitación y lo vamos a hacer, muchas horas seguidas. Quiero verla desnuda entre mis sábanas ya. Quiero ver lo que hay entre sus piernas, quiero ver lo mojada que está ahora mismo, si está igual que yo…_

 _Mierda, la deseo demasiado…_

- _¡Ya hemos llegado!_ \- _se escuchó abajo._

 _Joder, mierda, joder…_

 _Agarré las piernas de Delphine y me levanté dejándola sentada en el sofá antes de empezar a andar hacia mi habitación. Volví a apoyarme en la puerta mientras agarraba mi cara entre mis manos, estaba caliente, en todos los sentidos._

 _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_

 _¿Y por qué estoy sintiendo esta cosa tan extraña en el estómago?_

 _*** Fin del Flashback ***_

Delphine, la amiga guapa de mi hermana, a la que miraba disimuladamente desde que la conocí cuando ella tenía doce años y quedaba con mi hermana porque, simplemente, me parecía guapa. Esa chica, años después me beso y me dejó muy confundida, intentando averiguar qué era eso de los sentimientos.

Esa misma chica, años después, fue mi novia, y me dio los mejores años de mi vida. Y esa misma chica ahora tenía novio, ¡un hombre! Qué horror, ¿cómo ha podido elegir a un hombre después de estar conmigo? ¿Tan mal lo he hecho? Soy una vergüenza para las lesbianas.

No sé por qué hacía esto, supongo que era un poco masoquista. Me senté en el suelo de mi habitación, saqué una caja que había en uno de mis cajones, y luego busqué una llave que había en un falso fondo que puse en otro cajón, y la abrí. Una cámara vieja de fotos, y muchas fotografías que revelábamos para quedárnoslas de recuerdos.

Al menos podía verlas ya sin ponerme a llorar, igual sólo un poco melancólica, e incluso sonreía viendo las que nos hacíamos con caras tontas, sacando la lengua o simplemente sonriendo, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón cuando veía las que salíamos besándonos, ya que Delphine insistía en que eran "muy bonitas". Y tenía razón.

La guardé, escondiendo la llave de nuevo antes de tumbarme en mi cama y encenderme uno de mis cigarros para poder quedarme dormida rápido. El día ha sido largo, agotador y lleno de noticias nuevas.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Y Feliz Navidad a todos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Capítulo 03 Encantada de conocerte ot

_Capítulo 3. Encantada de conocerte… otra vez._

Cuando la luz entró de forma brusca en mi habitación protesté y me tapé completamente con las mantas.

\- Querida hermana… - noté cómo un peso se sentaba a mi espalda en mi cama, y la voz era de Alison. - Ya son horas de levantarse. - me destapé para mirarla con el ceño fruncido y sin poder enfocarla por no llevar las gafas.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunté indignada.

\- Son las tres de la tarde. - contestó tranquilamente.

\- ¿Las tres? ¿Y me despiertas? No llevo ni ocho horas dormida. Que te den. -me volví a tumbar mirando hacia la pared y me tapé otra vez.

\- He venido a preguntarte si quieres venir a pasar las Navidades con nosotros. - volví a mirarla destapándome.

\- ¿Con Donnie y contigo? ¿Y qué hago yo? ¿Os tomo la temperatura para ver si estás receptiva para quedarte embarazada? - pregunté levantando la ceja.

\- No, tonta. - se rió suavemente y volvió a mirarme. - Vi que hablasteis Delphine y tú, y hablé con ella y me explicó que estuvisteis bien… Y me dijo que podría invitarte, y ya que estás aquí…

\- ¿Delphine? - y me acordé. - Y su prometido también, ¿no? - ella asintió.

\- ¿Cómo te ha sentado la noticia? - preguntó preocupada.

\- Bien, ¿cómo me va a sentar? Si yo te contara con cuantas he estado… - me puso la mano en la boca.

\- Por favor, no necesito saberlo.

\- Bueno, que está superado, estoy bien, no te preocupes, bicho. - solté y le despeiné el flequillo sonriendo al verla fruncir sus labios enfadada antes de volver a tumbarme. -Vale, iré, pero deja que lleve yo también acompañante. - la miré desde mi posición.

\- No, no te lleves a ninguna para hacer guarradas allí. - yo fruncí el ceño otra vez.

\- ¿Y qué mierda vais a hacer vosotros? No es justo que vosotros estéis follando y yo mirando las musarañas, yo también me lo quiero pasar bien… - protesté.

\- Cosima, por favor…

\- Vale, está bien… - cerré los ojos dispuesta a seguir durmiendo. - ¿Y a dónde vamos?

\- A Leavenworth, en Washington.

* * *

Estar otra vez paseando por medio de la ciudad me traía muchos recuerdos, y era extraña esta sensación de bienestar y paz mientras pasaba entre los grandes edificios. No soy persona de regalos, pero me he dado cuenta que igual un detalle por Navidad para mi familia y para agradecerle todo lo que han hecho por mí desde que me fui a Canadá no estaría mal por mi parte.

Me perdí en el centro comercial buscando algo para mi hermana, para mis padres fue fácil, pero para mi hermana no sabía que cogerle. Igual podría cogerle un consolador para que estuviera más contenta, no sé si Donnie podía estar a la altura. Pero teniendo en cuenta cómo era Alison, el consolador iba a servir de arma letal contra mí.

Iba metida en mis pensamientos y escuché a alguien saludarme y agarrar mi brazo. Oh, Delphine…

\- Delphine… ¿compras de última hora? -le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto levantando algunas bolsas.

\- Lo mismo que tú, ¿no? - asentí divertida. -¿Vienes mañana a Washington? Es el segundo año que vamos, es precioso en Navidad.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? Aunque Alison no me deje llevar ligues.

\- Ya la conoces. Bueno, van dos amigas, igual puedes intentar lanzarle la caña a alguna. - dijo divertida haciéndome reír. - El pueblo es increíble, y las luces que lo decoran también, ya lo verás.

\- Me muero por verlas. - sonreí e hubo un segundo de silencio, sus ojos bajaron a mi sonrisa, y aproveché para mirar sus labios también.

\- Bueno, voy a seguir con las compras… ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? - yo asentí y ella empezó a andar en la dirección que iba.

\- Espera. - la agarré de la mano, seguía siendo la mujer con dedos de hielo. - Oh, Dios, estás congelada. - me reí viendo su sonrisa. - Te invito a un chocolate caliente si me ayudas a encontrar un regalo para Alison. - le propuse.

\- Vale, pero quiero ese chocolate, no se me olvida, ¿eh? - comentó divertida.

\- Soy una mujer de palabra. - levanté mis manos para que viera que no cruzaba los dedos ni nada por el estilo.

\- Eso espero, porque ahora lo necesito. - me reí al escucharla.

Al final no le cogí un consolador, Delphine me comentó que mi hermana tenía últimamente ganas de una tablet, yo no lo entendía, teniendo un móvil… Pero bueno, se la cogí. Y ahora estábamos sentadas en una terraza hablando tranquilamente. Estaba muy a gusto con ella, la parte de incomodidad que había a veces entre nosotras parece que desapareció. Nos reíamos, soltábamos tonterías, y nos contábamos cómo nos había ido desde la última vez que hablamos.

\- Bueno, háblame de tu hombre, que ayer casi no tuvimos tiempo de hablar con tanta gente, tampoco creo que fuera el lugar más indicado. - estuve todo el rato sonriéndole, para que sintiera lo poco que me importaba que estuviera con un tío.

\- ¿Daniel? - lo decía con acento en la a, muy francés.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con más gente? - cuestioné con media sonrisa, provocando que riera.

\- No sé, ¿qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos?

\- Cinco años, y poco más.

\- ¿Cuándo os casáis?

\- No nos vamos a casar... - se río. - Bueno, algún día, supongo, no lo sé.

\- Y te lo has buscado francés, no hay a quien engañe con ese acento. - comenté divertida.

\- Sí, fuimos al instituto juntos, fue casualidad encontrármelo allí en San Francisco.

\- ¿También vive allí? - pregunté llevándome la taza de chocolate a los labios para beber.

\- Vivimos juntos.

\- Oh. - sonreí. - Interesante… ¿Y en qué trabaja? ¿O qué hace con su vida?

\- Es médico, cirujano.

\- Entonces será bueno con las manos. -noté cierto rubor en sus mejillas y sonreí. - ¿Es el primer tío con el que estás después de, bueno, lo que pasó? - pregunté pícara.

\- No, he estado con otra gente antes de con él.

\- ¿Puedo ser sincera y directa? - pregunté echándome sobre la mesa como si le fuera a decir un secreto, ella hizo lo mismo asintiendo y sonreí de nuevo. - ¿Tan mal lo hice para que acabaras con un hombre y no con una mujer? - me reí al ver su expresión de sorprendida, y solté una carcajada cuando noté cómo me daba una patada debajo de la mesa.

\- Que idiota eres… - se rió ella también.

\- Pero no me has respondido… - tanteé y ella bebió de su chocolate, y se lamió los labios para limpiarse antes de volver a posar la taza en la mesa.

\- No lo hiciste mal, y lo sabes… No sé qué es lo que quieres oír… - dijo seria, pero cuando me miró que sonreía, también lo hizo ella divertida.

\- Me vale con esa afirmación, ya sabía yo que no lo hice mal… - le guiñé un ojo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna chica por Canadá? Aunque por lo que me has dicho antes dudo que haya alguna relación seria, ¿no? Por eso de llevar ligues a Washington...

\- Nada serio, Cosima está soltera y entera. - me eché en la silla sonriendo satisfecha.

\- ¿No has tenido ninguna relación desde entonces? - el tono de la conversación cambió de repente.

\- Emm… - empecé, y lamí mis labios, otra vez su mirada bajó a ellos, siempre ha tenido la manía de mirar los labios, pero bueno, no me voy a quejar, así aprovecho y echo yo también un vistazo a los suyos. - No, no he tenido parejas, solo he ido de flor en flor. Es más divertido así. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántas relaciones serias?

\- No sé, ¿tres? - se quedó pensativa y afirmó. - Tres y Daniel ahora.

\- Me alegro por lo tuyo con Daniel. -comenté sonriéndole antes de volver a beber de mi taza, ya se estaba terminando, así que eso hice.

\- Gracias. Estoy feliz con él, la verdad.

\- Ya sabes que se me hace raro pensar en los hombres como algo con lo que estar feliz… - empecé a bromear. - ¿Al menos el sexo es bueno? - guiñé un ojo y me reí al verla otra vez avergonzada.

\- Sí, es genial. -comentó tímida.

\- Entonces también me alegro por ello. - miré su sonrisa unos segundos antes de volver a sus ojos. - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vuelves a casa?

\- Sí, he dejado allí a Daniel con mis padres para que no viera su regalo.

\- Pago y te llevo, he traído el coche, yo también he terminado ya.

\- Oh, no, Cosima, no hace falta que pagues.

\- Sí, he dicho que te invitaba. - me levanté y ella agarró mi muñeca con sus dedos.

\- Ya lo sé, pero… Deja que yo pague lo mío.

\- No seas tonta, que no me voy a arruinar por un chocolate. - me reí y fui a pagar.

El espacio entre nosotras volvía a ser reducido, le ayudé a meter las bolsas que llevaba en el maletero y me senté respirando hondo, y maldije porque lo que conseguí fue impregnarme de su olor, y seguía oliendo demasiado bien. La miré antes de arrancar el coche y que se escuchara lo podrido que estaba ya el pobre.

\- A pesar de parecer un viejo tosiendo sigue siendo sexy, admítelo. - y acaricié el volante mirándola pícara, ella se rió con la broma y fuimos a casa.

* * *

No había nada mejor que el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. Las curvas de sus pechos, las de sus caderas, las de su culo, y cuando sus labios te suplicaban por más o, mejor, cuando esos labios te hacían a ti suplicar por más.

Salir con Felix por Los Ángeles siempre lo he recordado como algo borroso, borroso por lo borracha que iba siempre, y me gustó salir con él y otros amigos después de tanto tiempo a lo mismo, a emborracharnos y buscar a alguien que nos dejara disfrutar un poco más de la noche.

Felix se conformaba con hacerlo en los baños, pero yo prefería que me invitaran a sus casas. Los baños me parecían muy incómodos y, a veces, muy poco higiénicos, no mentiré.

Me apoyé en la barra con otra copa, no sabía ya cuántas llevaba, y tenía ya ganas de acostarme con alguien. Empecé a mirar y vi a una chica rubia que me miraba desde una mesa con las que supongo que eran sus amigas, eran cuatro en total. Todas me miraron en ese momento, y las saludé con la mano sonriendo. Agarré mi copa y me acerqué a ellas cogiendo una silla de una mesa vacía para sentarme con ellas.

\- Hola, chicas, ¿qué tal va la noche?

\- ¡Hola! - contestó una muy entusiasta. - Celebramos su despedida de soltera. - y señalaron a la rubia en cuestión, y la miré divertida.

\- Casarse es para toda la vida, ¿estás segura? - bromeé, inclinándome hacia ella, y la vi nerviosa, haciendo que sonriera más. - Por cierto, soy Cosima. - me presenté a todas.

\- En su despedida queremos que cumpla una fantasía que tiene… - se empezó a reír una de ellas. - Quiere liarse con una chica. - y levantó la ceja mirándome.

\- Y estáis en un bar de ambiente para buscar una presa, ¿no? - comenté. - Es una idea genial… ¿Queréis que os ayude? - y me giré haciéndome la tonta como si mirara a las chicas que habían en el bar, sé que ellas ya habían elegido.

\- Me gustas tú, Cosima. - me dijo la chica rubia, y yo la miré pícara.

\- Oh, así la ayuda será más fácil y directa. - y me acerqué a ella. - ¿Quieres bailar? - y escuché a sus amigas emocionarse con mi pregunta, les dirigí una mirada divertida antes de levantarme y ofrecer mi mano para que me acompañara.

Estaba muy buena la chica, tenía unos pechos increíbles que notaba perfectamente cuando se pegaba a mí mientras bailábamos. Yo le estuve tentando para que buscara mis labios, acariciando su cuello con ellos o con mi lengua y no tardó mucho en besarme, haciéndome sonreír, las mujeres de aquí eran mucho más cálidas, eso era así. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca en la pista de baile aun, agarraba mi cuello con sus dos manos, manteniéndome cerca de ella. Besaba bien, la verdad sea dicha.

\- Vamos a mi casa. - me susurró aun con sus labios pegados a los míos.

\- Perfecto… Muéstrame la dirección. - la observé toda excitada por la situación, me llevó hasta su casa, y me lanzó contra el sofá mientras me desnudaba muy rápido y algo torpe.

\- Es la primera vez que voy a mantener relaciones sexuales con una mujer… -empezó a decir.

\- Algo así he oído... - sonreí. - Es halagador que me hayas elegido a mí. - agarré su cuello mientras empezaba a lamer mis pezones, pasando de uno a otro, y cuando no estaba su boca en uno estaba su mano pellizcándolos.

Cambió mucho mi punto de vista desde que fui "la otra" por primera vez con Delphine, cambió de un "sé lo que duele" a un "es su problema". Y el problema si nos pillaban en este mismo instante era de la chica que acariciaba mi cuerpo desnudo muy interesada porque soy la primera mujer que se iba a tirar.

\- Va a ser raro que no haya una polla aquí… -su mano empezó a acariciarme, y yo jadeé.

\- Va a ser mejor... - mordí mi labio mirándola, esa forma de tocarme indecisa por no saber qué era lo que más podría gustarme me estaba excitando, porque tocaba todo. - ¿Te gusta? - pregunté elevando mis caderas, notando cómo seguía moviendo sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

\- Es todo muy húmedo… - susurró, y empezó a mover sus dedos tanteando el terreno.

\- En la boca es mejor… - sugerí a la chica, que se lamió los labios mientras bajaba hasta arrodillarse en el suelo, y yo me apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá mirándola y agarrando su pelo para pegarla a mí, suspirando cuando sacó su lengua.

* * *

Me puse el pañuelo bien cuando salí a la calle de madrugada, me habría quedado a dormir, pero me acordé que debía coger otro avión, dirección Washington esta vez. Al menos con el sexo la borrachera se me había pasado un poco. Más que nada porque, la chica era un bombón, pero no se callaba, todo lo comentaba, comparando el sexo con los hombres, diciendo que llega a probarlo antes y no se casaba.

No tardé en llegar a mi calle, y me quedé un rato frente a la casa de Delphine, mirando su ventana con luces apagadas, estaría ahí con Daniel.

Sacudí de nuevo mi cabeza y seguí andando hasta mi puerta para intentar descansar un poco antes del avión, si me dejaban los pensamientos y recuerdos hacerlo.

 _*** Flashback Navidad parte 2 ***_

 _Jadeé cuando me pegó otra vez contra el colchón y pude notar cómo me miraba. Esos ojos oscuros me estaban dejando sin respiración. Se apoyó en sus manos, y se empezó a echar sobre mí, pero no para quedar ella a mi altura, sino para que lo hicieran sus pechos, y, joder, los quería tener ya en mi boca, así que antes de que lo hiciera del todo, levanté mi torso para agarrar uno de sus pezones con mi boca y escuché a la chica que había sobre mí gemir cuando decidí tantearla mordiendo su seno._

 _– Hazlo otra vez. – la escuché susurrar agitada._

 _– ¿El qué? – pregunté distraída buscando su otro pecho para también lamerlo y erizar su pezón en mi boca._

 _– Muérdeme. – sonó como una orden, y me sorprendió y excitó mucho. Levanté mi ceja mirándola sonriendo de nuevo desde la almohada._

 _– Mmmm… – me empecé a reír y giré nuestros cuerpos otra vez. – ¿Te gusta que te muerdan?_

 _– Eso parece… – ahora me pellizcó el pezón sin piercing antes de que yo comenzara a bajar por su cuerpo, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, descubriendo lo bien que sabía su cuerpo y su sudor, y entreteniéndome en su pecho con mi lengua al principio. Agarró mi cabeza cuando mordí un lado de su relleno pecho, sintiéndolo en mis dientes, y pasando mi lengua para calmarlo mientras me arqueaba contra ella totalmente excitada. – Más fuerte…_

 _Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿a Delphine le gustaba fuerte? Si era así, no sé si aguantaría hacerlo con ella sin morir de un infarto al corazón. Volví a arquearme, sintiendo su entrepierna en mi abdomen, al escuchar ese gemido tan alto derritiendo mi cerebro cuando apreté más mis dientes totalmente excitada, notando como "húmeda" era poco para describir lo que yo sentía entre mis piernas en esos momentos._

 _Se sentó un segundo sólo para agarrar mi cara y besarme, gruñí sin poder evitarlo cuando sus dedos se hincaron en mi pantalón, apretándose sobre mi intimidad y volviéndome loca. Nunca había estado así de sensible por nadie, si aun no nos habíamos quitado la mitad de lo que llevábamos encima de ropa, joder._

 _Me escondí en su cuello cuando bajó en un mismo movimiento mis pantalones y ropa interior, dejándolas bajo mi culo, supongo que sus brazos no daban para bajarlos más. Me dejé tocar por ella, porque necesitaba que lo hiciera, si no me corría ya, eso de ahí abajo iba a explotar solo. Acarició mi pubis con sus dedos, y la escuché suspirar. Y algo me extrañó, cuando sus dedos no pasaron por mi clítoris, sino que fue directamente hacia abajo tras acariciar mis labios externamente. Sintiendo mi humedad, como si fuera a penetrarme sin más._

 _– Espera, Delphine… Por favor… – me levanté de encima de ella y noté lo que dolía el placer que llevaba acumulado en la entrepierna. Si quería penetrarme, sería mejor deshacerme de la ropa, porque necesito abrir bien las piernas para que haga lo que quiera conmigo. Me miró de arriba abajo antes de llevar los mismos dedos que habían acariciado mis labios a la boca. – Maldita…_

 _Me fallaron las piernas, eso era así. La mirada de Delphine, y esos labios tan jodidamente sexys que tenía lamiendo sus dedos y gimiendo, supongo que al notarme en ellos, me volvió loca. Agarré el pantalón de su pijama y lo arranqué de su cuerpo antes de lamer su muslo mientras seguía mirando lo que hacía con sus dedos._

 _Miré la mancha de humedad que había en su ropa interior, y suspiré contra su muslo notando otra vez cómo se me olvida levemente cómo respirar, es más, creo que se me olvidó cómo se hacía cuando lancé la última prenda bien lejos de allí, no quería verla por unas cuantas horas cerca, y pude ver su centro claramente haciendo que separara bien sus piernas con mis manos apoyadas en el interior de sus muslos._

 _Me quedé en la misma posición, apoyada en su muslo, intentando respirar para no morirme, y viendo su intimidad llena de flujos, y era por mí. Se me hacía la boca agua con solo la visión. Tanto tiempo deseándola tener así, toda para mí, y ahora que la tenía, no podía parar de mirar esa parte de su anatomía. Era perfecta tal y como estaba, incluso con el vello fino y claro que decoraba la zona del pubis._

 _Pasé un dedo, y suspiré contra su muslo, pasando la lengua por su piel, imaginando por unos segundos que era lo que sentía mi dedo, esa humedad que iba a acabar con mi cordura. Separé sus labios ahora con dos dedos, observando su clítoris hinchado, su estrecha y casi virginal entrada._

 _Era como estar viendo una película, mi mano libre bajo hasta mi propia intimidad, no estaba segura de si Delphine podía apreciarlo, pero me toqué suavemente. Prometo que si me entretenía unos segundos más con mi propio clítoris tendría un orgasmo ya muy intenso._

 _– ¿Qué haces? – escuché su voz nerviosa pero a la vez muy excitada, y fue como si sufriera una desconexión de lo que pasaba entre sus piernas a la realidad, y la miré de nuevo a los ojos._

 _– Es mejor de lo que esperaba… – me salió la voz tan ronca que casi ni me reconocí en ella. – No sé ni por dónde empezar… – la chica estaba algo sonrojada devolviéndome la mirada. – Lo siento, no quería incomodarte…_

 _-Ven aquí._

 _Agarró mi brazo ayudándome a ponerme de pie antes de besarme rodeando mi cuello. Gemí contra su boca, estaba siendo demasiado bueno todo de repente, se me había olvidado todo y solo existía en ese momento Delphine. Delphine y la cama de su habitación donde iba a hacerle el amor, y esperaba que fuera muchas veces._

 _La empujé suavemente contra la cama antes de ponerme sobre ella de nuevo. Necesitaba cambiar de zona húmeda. Necesitaba cambiar de labios. Por fin podía controlar mi cuerpo, y bajaba lamiendo todo lo que encontraba, acariciando, apretando sus pechos y sus costados con mis dedos. Fui separando sus piernas, abriendo paso a mi boca, la que se moría por probarla ya y que estaba en esos momentos entretenida en su ombligo._

 _Pasé mi lengua por su pubis, bajé por su ingle, y la lamí, estaba también húmeda, y casi me muero por lo poco que pude notar de su sabor. Podía olerla, y estaba produciendo unas cosas increíbles en mi cuerpo. Olía demasiado bien, era increíble, metería ahí mi nariz, y que sea lo que Dios quiera, porque ese olor me estaba dejando la boca con ganas de fundirse con lo que lo producía._

 _Dispuestos a producir un infarto en mi persona, tuve dos opciones cuando escuché que una puerta se abría en el piso de abajo. Y las pensé mucho. Uno, comérmela hasta que se corra, y conseguirlo en tiempo record. O, dos, vestirme rápidamente para que no nos pillen desnudas en la cama. Obviamente la mejor opción era la primera, pero Delphine empezó a empujarme y se comenzó a vestir._

 _Oh, joder._

 _Me puse las gafas de mala gana y busqué mi ropa para vestirme antes de que llegara el demonio infernal que había hecho que esto se acabara por hoy. Delphine volvió a encender la televisión y se sentó a mi lado en la cama que estaba algo muy deshecha, pero no pasaba nada._

 _Entró la madre de Delphine, hablando en francés, pero me sonrió cuando me vio._

 _– Hola, Cosima, ¿cómo estás? Cuanto tiempo. – cambió el chip lingual, y se acercó para darme dos besos, estos franceses besucones. No creo que le agradara si le dijera que mi boca ha estado a punto de cometer un delito entre las piernas de su hija._

 _– Muy bien, ¿y a usted? – sonreí ladeando mi cabeza._

 _– Oh, no me hables de usted, por favor. Y muy bien, solo he venido a ver como estaba Delphine, que veo que la estás cuidando. Te veo mejor cara, hija… – se acercó a la que había junto a mí en la cama y puso su mano en la frente._

 _– Oh, no me hagas esto. – me empecé a reír junto a su madre cuando vi que cara ponía la pobre._

 _– Bueno, tu padre me está esperando abajo, nos vamos con John y Marie a tomar algo. No nos esperes despierta. – oh, no sabía que la señora Cormier era tan fiestera…_

 _Antes de salir por la puerta nos lanzó un beso y Delphine nada más desapareció se levantó de mi lado yendo hacia ella._

 _– Vale, eso ha estado cerca. – comenté divertida intentando calmar la tensión tras esperar a que se fuera de la casa. Sonreí pícara cuando vi que a lo que iba era a recoger sus bragas que estaban sobre la cómoda. – Lo siento, cuando estoy excitada no calculo mi fuerza… – me tumbé y ella hizo lo mismo antes de compartir lo que pasaba por mi mente. – No es buena idea hacerlo aquí… Igual ha sido una señal para que paráramos…_

 _Ahora que había pasado levemente el calentón inicial y la sangre empezaba a llegar a mi cerebro, no sé si podría participar en esto. Aunque visto lo visto he estado muy dispuesta. Igual la sangre todavía no está muy arriba de mi cuerpo aún…_

 _– Lo siento… – sonreí al escuchar su voz triste y me acerqué más a ella mientras agarraba uno de sus rizos._

 _– Es lo que mejor se nos da. Pedir perdón y besarnos. ¿Cuántas veces van ya? – me reí, y la hice sonreír, que era lo que más me encantaba de este mundo, su sonrisa, además de ese acento matador, pero eso era otra cosa._

 _– Cosima, no sé qué me pasa contigo. – confesó acariciando mi mejilla y logrando que mi corazón volviera a golpear mi pecho con fuerzas. – Me atraes mucho, y me es imposible no besarte cuando estamos solas. Y ahora me siento mal._

 _Me alegra escuchar eso en el fondo, porque a mí también me es complicado no besar esos labios, es increíble el magnetismo que siento hacia ellos, cómo los necesito contra los míos a cada momento._

 _– Eh, no es tu culpa, es algo químico la atracción, y en este caso es mutuo. Y… bueno, yo también me siento mal por esa chica… No lo volveremos a hacer, ¿vale?_

 _– Vamos a acabar haciéndolo. Las dos lo sabemos. – me acerqué para darle un lento beso en los labios. Era la realidad, no podíamos negarlo, y más viendo cómo subíamos un escalón más en cada encuentro que teníamos. – Quédate a dormir. – me suplicó, y yo no podía decirle que no si me lo decía con esa voz y esa carita de cachorrito. – Vamos, se supone que estoy malita y estás para cuidarme._

 _– Vale, me quedaré a dormir, pero porque es Navidad. – sonreí._

 _Cambio de roles, ahora era yo la que tenía un pijama de ella puesto, aunque me arrastrara un poco el pantalón, pero bueno, si era para estar metida en la cama…_

 _Lo que estoy sintiendo con Delphine era muy intenso, y era raro. Ni cuando estaba conociendo a Shay estaba así, esta necesidad, este deseo tan incontrolable… Me gusta mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya me gustaba cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero cuando vino a la Universidad, desde que bajó conmigo en ese ascensor para hacer ejercicio juntas, desde ese día no me la podía quitar de la cabeza._

 _Y la más mínima oportunidad la he aprovechado, besarla en mi piso la primera vez, dejarme llevar el día que fui con ella al concierto del piano, ayudarla con sus prácticas, ver películas con ella y que agarrara mi mano… Aunque solía tener las manos frías, había momentos en los que era la mano más cálida y más suave del mundo, y sus dedos entre los míos encajaban demasiado bien._

 _Llevábamos un rato en la oscuridad, pero sabía que estaba aun despierta. Voy a decírselo, necesito decírselo._

 _– Delphine… me gustas de verdad… – confesé._

 _– Y tú me gustas de verdad a mí. – sonreí al escuchar esa frase, y sentí la yema de su dedo contra mis labios, acariciándolos._

 _Le encantaba acariciar mis labios y, ¿quién era yo para quejarme?_

 _*** Fin del Flashback ***_

* * *

 **Espero que tengáis un buen fin e inicio del año, y que todos vuestros deseos sean posible en el 2016.**

 **Que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **¿Os está gustando?**

 **Gracias por comentar y por leer entre las sombras.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Capítulo 04 Acariciando teclas

_Capítulo 4. Acariciando teclas._

Me quedé dormida en el avión, entre las dos amigas de Alison y Delphine, ya que una insistió en ponerse en la ventana para sacar fotos, una que tenía una hija, de unos… ¿tres años? No sé echar años, la verdad. No eran muchas horas de vuelo, pero anoche no dormí casi nada, sólo fue falta de sueño, a pesar de que no tuvimos que madrugar.

Cuando me desperté fue porque se escuchó la voz de megafonía diciendo que aterrizábamos, que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, pero llamadme aburrida, nunca me los desabrochaba, me parecía una tontería porque no me molestaban en absoluto.

\- Oh, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta. - empecé a hablar al darme cuenta que me había quedado dormida en el hombro de la chica de mi derecha.

\- No pasa nada, al menos no roncas… - y me sonrió.

\- Espero no haberte babeado el hombro. - bromeé, y la chica rió suavemente antes de volver a dirigir su mirada al libro que tenía en las manos. - No sé si nos han presentado…

\- En realidad sí, en la terminal, pero supongo que ibas un poco dormida. - sonrió.

-Uh… lo siento. Soy Cosima, la hermana de Alison… Bueno, ya lo sabrás. - y ella asintió divertida.

\- Me llamo Alice. - se presentó.

\- Oh, mi compañera de piso se llama así, que casualidad. - ladeé mi cabeza sonriendo, debía sacar todas mis armas, en realidad me daba igual lo que pensara mi hermana de lo que hacía o no.

\- Yo no conozco a ninguna otra Cosima… -se quedó pensativa. -No, creo que no…

\- Es porque soy única en mi especie. - y ella sonrió divertida. Bueno, igual podría conseguir algo… Y dejé que la chica leyera hasta que aterrizáramos.

Alison vino por detrás mientras estaba esperando a que saliera mi maleta.

\- ¿No sale? - me preguntó, y yo suspiré frustrada.

\- Tendré que ir a hablar con alguien de la compañía a ver qué mierda ha pasado.

\- Eh, esa boca. - advirtió y yo le miré con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿No sale? -me giré para ver a Delphine con un gorrito de lana puesto sobre la cabeza, sus pelos ya se iban rizando tras el alisado para la boda.

\- No. -suspiré otra vez, parecía que se repetía la misma secuencia.

\- Cosima, voy a tener que irme porque he quedado para recoger las llaves con el dueño, y la reserva está a mi nombre. ¿Te quedas con Delphine?

\- ¿Qué? - creo que lo dijimos a la vez, y no fue un "¿qué?" de horror, sino más bien sorpresa.

\- Oh, vamos, madurad. - soltó. - Delphine sabe dónde está el sitio, no hace falta coger taxi ni nada, llegáis andando bien. Y yo voy con los demás que ya están fuera, ¿no? -miró a Delphine.

\- Sí, están allí esperando.

Alison se fue, y nos quedamos las dos solas. Me giré para mirarla otra vez y le sonreí levantando una ceja.

\- Si no fuera porque estás prometida, pensaría que Alison nos acaba de hacer una "encerrona" para que nos liemos. - ella se rió nerviosa y pude apreciar que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

\- Cállate. - bromeó y me pegó en el hombro.

\- Vamos a buscar donde esta Información, necesito recuperar mi maleta, llevo dentro un consolador de los caros. - ella abrió mucho los ojos totalmente sorprendida al escucharme.

\- ¿Te has traído un consolador? -me preguntó muy bajito, por si alguien la escuchaba.

\- Saldremos algún día, ¿no? Además, ya sabes que me gusta mucho usarlos en la cama… - y la miré de reojo mientras andábamos, era muy fácil poner roja a Delphine. - Y si no salimos, al menos para desearme a mí misma una "Feliz Navidad".

\- Ahí está Información. - señaló hacia un lado cambiando de tema.

Delphine era una fiera en la cama, no dudo en que lo seguirá siendo, pero fuera de ella era tímida y se avergonzaba cuando se tocaba el tema de sexo, y parece ser que eso no ha cambiado mucho.

Expliqué la situación y me dijeron que esperara a que se pusieran en contacto con la compañía del avión, así que estuvimos un rato sentadas en las incómodas sillas de las salas de espera.

\- Cuéntame algo, me aburro. - dije con mis brazos cruzados y mirando hacia todos lados por si alguien se acercaba con mi maleta.

\- Emmm… - pensó. - En Navidad hacen conciertos por las calles del pueblo y hacen muchas actividades divertidas, seguramente iremos por allí.

\- ¿Y hay tías buenas o no? - pregunté mirándola ahora a ella.

\- No sé, no me he fijado. - sonrió divertida.

\- No me digas que te has cambiado de acera drásticamente. - me sorprendí y ella se rió.

\- No, sigo siendo bisexual, tranquila… - oh, ahora me devolvía el tonteo, le sonreí coqueta y me levanté cuando vi mi maleta siendo arrastrada por una azafata.

\- ¡Por fin! - exclamé yendo hacia ella.

\- ¿Cosima Niehaus? - preguntó.

\- Presente. - levanté la mano como cuando estás en el colegio y la azafata me sonrió pasándome la maleta.

\- Aquí está tu maleta… Todo resuelto entonces. ¿Eres de aquí? - sonreí mordiendo mi labio. Las azafatas siempre han sido sexys, ¿verdad?

\- No, vengo de vacaciones, ¿y tú…? - miré la chapa que había en su americana y leí su nombre, puta casualidad. - ¿Vives aquí, Danielle? - ladeé mi cabeza y di un paso hacia ella. No hay que perder oportunidades, ese es mi lema.

\- Sí, vivo aquí. - me sonrió de vuelta. Mmmm… esta mujer es muy sexy, de verdad. Tenía el pelo rojizo, probablemente teñido, y sus ojos eran azules, con unos pechos muy interesantes.

Iba a preguntarle que me recomendara sitios para salir cuando Delphine me pegó un codazo disimulado y tiró de mi brazo acercándome a ella.

\- Nos están esperando, Cosima. - dijo mirando de arriba abajo a la mujer que había delante de mí.

Me despedí con la mano y salí con Delphine al lado que andaba muy rápido. Qué frío hacía… Estaba todo blanco, totalmente nevado.

\- Eh, más despacio, piernas largas, que algunas por aquí no llegamos a dar las zancadas que tú das.

\- Es que ya es de noche, Cosima, en invierno se va el sol antes... - intenté llegar a donde ella estaba para cogerla de la mano y que se girara, para verla con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté extrañada. ¿Está celosa?

\- ¿Qué pasa con qué, Cosima?

\- Deja de decir mi nombre con cada frase, lo vas a desgastar. - dije antes de coger aire. - ¿Te has enfadado? ¿Te ha molestado que ligara con esa chica? - y sonreí pícara.

\- Por favor…- sonrió irónica ajustándose el gorro sobre la cabeza antes de buscar en su bolso un cigarro y prenderlo. - No me ha molestado, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, pero estamos con otra gente y eso de ahí no era una discoteca, era un aeropuerto donde esa muchacha estaba trabajando. Además, estaba yo ahí al lado, al menos un poco de educación. - sacudí la cabeza porque siempre que fumaba he tenido la extraña manía de mirar sus labios rodeando el cigarro, no entendía por qué.

\- ¿Educación? - fruncí ahora yo el ceño.

\- Sí, educación. Te estaba acompañando para que no estuvieras sola y te pones a tontear con la primera que pasa haciendo que yo sea la que esté allí sola. - ahí le doy la razón.

\- Lo siento, Delphine, a veces no pienso claramente las cosas… - me disculpé y ella me pasó el cigarro mientras soltaba el humo por la boca. Yo lo cogí entre mis dedos, confundida.

\- No paras de mirarlo, he pensado que querías... - sonrió, y empezó a andar otra vez.

Metí el cigarro entre mis labios para dar una calada, debo ser más discreta si quiero mirar a esta mujer y, obviamente, me ha pillado.

Vimos las luces del pueblo a lo lejos, y nos quedamos unos segundos mirándolas en la distancia, a penas destellos coloridos que alumbraban el centro. Cogimos un atajo según Delphine para llegar antes a la casa en cuestión.

La verdad es que era una casita genial. Era muy rústica, con una decoración moderna que hacía una mezcla muy interesante. Eran dos pisos, abajo un gran salón y una cocina en otra sala, y arriba todas las habitaciones con dos baños. Alison y Donnie en una, Delphine y Daniel en otra, Patrice con su hija en una con camas individuales, y Alice y yo en las dos que sobraban con cama de matrimonio.

Nos quedamos un rato tras volver Delphine y yo frente a una chimenea que se habían dedicado a encender ya, cogiendo calor al venir de fuera antes de subir a las habitaciones. Una vez bajé con ropa más cómoda, la chica francesa pasó por mi lado divertida poniéndome un gorro de Papa Noel sobre las rastas. En principio iba a hacerlo rápido y se iba a largar, como si fuera una niña pequeña que acaba de hacer una travesura, pero sonreí porque al parecer tenía problemas con las rastas. Y debo confesar que era genial poder estar bien con ella otra vez. Al final lo consiguió, dándome de regalo un suave golpe sobre la cabeza.

\- Jo-Jo-Jo, ya mismo es Navidad, ¿cómo te llamas, señorita? -me agaché mirando a la pequeña niña que estaba con Patrice en el sofá del salón.

\- Zoey. - sonrió tímida escondiéndose en el cuello de su madre, mirándome de reojo.

\- ¿Y te has portado bien, Zoey?

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó saliendo otra vez a la luz.

\- Entonces te traerá Papa Noel regalos… - sonreí.

\- Mañana voy a ir a un disfraz.

\- ¿A un disfraz? - pregunté divertida.

\- Sí, pero es un secreto. - dijo.

\- Oh, entonces no diré nada. - hice como si cerrara mi boca con una cremallera.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - me miró interesada, y se puso a tocar mis rastas, subiéndose encima de mí. - Tu pelo es guay.

\- Me llamo Cosima. - le dije mirando divertida cómo me quitaba el gorro para mirar más de cerca mis rastas, poniéndose de pie sobre mis piernas.

\- Cosima. - repitió y se puso a tocar mi cabeza. Miré a su madre que me miraba divertida, y le sonreí.

\- Zoey, cariño. -se escuchó la voz de Alison y la niña hizo como un cervatillo cuando escucha una rama que se rompe en el bosque. - ¿Quieres chocolate? - casi no terminó la frase cuando la pequeña dio un salto y empezó a correr.

\- ¿Y su padre? ¿No ha podido venir? - pregunté a la mujer.

\- Estamos separados. - contestó mirándome.

\- Oh, ¿y padres sustitutos? - me hice la inocente.

\- No hay por ahora… - sonrió. - Ah, por cierto, mientras esperabas tu maleta hemos ido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. - se giró de espaldas a mí y cogió un papel. - Fiesta de disfraces. Mañana. - sonrió abiertamente.

\- Tendré que ir entonces mañana a por uno…

\- Tranquila, te he elegido uno con tu hermana.

\- Ah… ¿Y sabéis mi talla y todo? - me incliné hacia donde ella estaba sonriendo.

\- Que estés más buena que Alison no quita que seáis casi idénticas en todo, he cogido la misma talla que se ha cogido ella. - me dijo coqueta, haciéndome sonreír.

\- Mmmm… ¿y de qué voy a ir? - pregunté interesada.

\- De Wonder Woman. - levanté mi ceja incrédula. -Vamos a ir todos de súper héroes.

* * *

Habíamos acabado de cenar, habían puesto una película ñoña de Navidad, yo estaba medio echada en un sillón individual comiendo patatas de vez en cuando. Me levanté y ya Alison la controladora me preguntó que a dónde iba.

\- Salgo a fumar.

\- Voy contigo. - se levantó Delphine también. - ¿Vienes? - miró a Daniel que negó con la cabeza aun con la vista en la televisión.

\- A ver si lo dejáis, que fumar es malo. - dejó caer Alison antes de que saliéramos.

Buscamos nuestros abrigos junto a la puerta principal y salimos al jardín trasero. Encendí mi cigarro inspeccionándolo y sonreí soltando humo y mirando a Delphine.

\- Dime que eso no es un jacuzzi. - la noté sentarse a mi lado en las escaleritas que había.

\- Lo es. - contestó, y me giré para mirarla sonriéndome. - Nos podemos meter algún día.

\- ¿Tú y yo solas? - inquirí mirándola divertida haciéndola reír.

\- No, tonta. Todos.

\- Que aburrida… - bromeé y me dio un empujón con su cuerpo. Me agaché un poco y empecé a hacer una bola de nieve agarrando el cigarro con mis labios.

\- Ni se te ocurra. -advirtió y se levantó de mi lado alejándose de mí, no me lo pensé dos veces antes de lanzarle la bola, que esquivó hábilmente.

\- ¡Mierda! - di una calada y agarré un segundo el cigarro con los dedos antes de volver a apretarlo entre mis labios haciendo otra bola, y esta vez persiguiéndola.

Empezó a correr por todo el pequeño jardín y yo la seguía intentando estar cerca para dar en el blanco. Y como no lanzara la bola se me congelaría la mano.

Le di en el culo, y sonreí. Se dio la vuelta y me imitó agachándose y haciendo una bola con sus dos manos mientras sujetaba sonriendo el cigarro con sus labios.

\- Ahí la llevas. - joder, que puntería, me dio en toda la cara, tirándome el cigarro al suelo.

\- Maldita. - lo agarré, se había apagado, y empecé a correr hacia ella, siguiéndola, esta vez sin bolas de nieve en las manos, y cuando casi la alcancé, pegué un salto rodeando su cuello y subiéndome a su espalda. - ¡Te vas a enterar! - ella se empezó a reír cuando empecé a hacerle cosquillas bajo los brazos, aun rodeando su cuello.

Y nos caímos al suelo, me quité de encima para que se diera la vuelta, y me empecé a reír cuando le di en el rostro con un puñado de nieve que conseguí agarrar mientras se giraba. Se empezó a quitar la nieve de la cara sonriendo divertida, y mirándome de reojo.

\- Me has fastidiado el cigarro. - lo agarró de la nieve haciendo pinzas con sus dedos.

\- Igualmente, el mío está flácido. - y levanté el mío también. - Ven, deja que te ayude. - me puse de pie, y extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. - ¿Te vas a mirar el riego de las manos algún día? - bromeé antes de sacar mi mano que tenía escondida y dar un salto echándole la nieve sobre la cabeza y empezando a correr hacia la casa. - Paz, paz, no lo volveré a hacer. - me senté en las escaleras de nuevo y me intenté cubrir con las manos, y noté cómo caía a mi lado, sentándose con ojos risueños.

\- Me alegro de que hayas venido. - soltó mirándome, y yo la miré sonriendo de lado.

\- Sí, yo también me alegro de haber venido. - y entonces volvió a darme con nieve en la cara, dejando su mano apoyada contra ella, me quité las gafas y la miré con el ceño fruncido. - Eso ha sido jugar muy sucio. -me hice la seria y dejé las gafas apoyadas sobre la madera del suelo, todo el mundo sabe que si pones una mano en el cristal de las gafas no vas a ver nada por ellas.

\- Trae. - Delphine las agarró, y se sacó un poco el jersey por debajo del abrigo para limpiarlas, como muchas veces ha hecho cuando estábamos juntas. Se acercó a mí y sentí sus dedos fríos en mi mejilla. - Tienes aun nieve. - explicó, y me puso las gafas, y la pude enfocar bien. Estaba preciosa con sus mejillas y la punta de nariz rosadas por el frío.

\- Me he quedado sin cigarro porque una francesa me lo ha destruido… - bromeé. - ¿Tienes más y compartimos uno antes de volver a entrar? - pregunté intentando cambiar de tema, para que el tema no fuese estar mirando sus ojos, no era necesario.

\- Claro. - y buscó en su bolsillo del abrigo para sacar un cigarro y el mechero, me pasó el cigarro y lo encendió mientras me lo ponía entre mis labios. - ¿Desde cuándo fumas tabaco?

\- Si te digo la verdad… - expulsé el humo. - …no lo sé, pero es lo que está bien visto a los ojos de la gente, aunque al final todo es la misma mierda... - ella se rió suavemente y apoyó su mano en mi muslo divertida, y le pasé el cigarro que lo cogió con esa misma mano.

Cuando entramos la película había acabado.

\- ¡Delphine! - detrás de nosotras apareció Daniel, que la abrazó por la cintura y besó su cuello suavemente. - Estábamos hablando de que podrías tocar algunas canciones con el piano del salón. - ¿hay también un piano? Miré hacia donde señalaba el chico, también rubio como ella, y, efectivamente, había uno.

\- Si queréis, toco. - se ofreció la chica.

\- Si sigues tocando como antes, yo voto por ello. - sonreí, y me senté frente la chimenea notando como me miraba.

Delphine se sentó frente al piano, y Daniel se sentó junto a Alison y Donnie en el sofá.

\- ¡Alguna de Navidad! - gritó Alison mientras la francesa colocaba sus manos sobre el teclado.

Empezó a tocar, y el sonido del piano envolvió la casa. Siempre me había gustado verla tocar, desde la primera vez que pude presenciar esta belleza, porque eso era Delphine tocando el piano.

Desde el suelo no podía apreciar lo que más me gustaba ver mientras tocaba, sus manos, así que aproveché para sentarme a su lado en la larga banqueta. Cuando lo notó, giró su cabeza para sonreírme sin perder el hilo musical, continuando tocando. Y es que ella no tocaba las teclas, las acariciaba. Sus largos dedos pasaban suavemente, presionándolas, provocando el sonido.

Era como si le hiciera el amor a cada una y respondieran como cualquiera podría responder si es tocado por Delphine, con gemidos.

 _*** Flashback ***_

 _Me faltó tiempo para plantarme frente a la puerta de su casa cuando me envió aquel mensaje al móvil, "mis padres han salido". Volvía a ser Navidad, un año ya desde que empezamos a salir o desde que empezó todo a ser más serio. A Delphine le costaba dar el paso de contárselo a sus padres, no como a mí que ya se lo conté a mis padres cuando volvimos este verano a casa, así que me hacía ir a su casa cuando no estaban sus padres para, bueno, eso que hacen las parejas juntas en la intimidad. Follar mucho._

 _Yo la invitaba a mi casa muchas veces a pasar la noche, la excusa era que dormía con Alison, pero no era en la cama de mi hermana donde se quedaba, más que nada porque allí podría provocar infartos si dormía como lo hacía a mi lado, totalmente desnuda, porque no había nada mejor que recorrer el desnudo cuerpo de Delphine con mis manos._

 _Llamé a la puerta y ella apareció sonriente en el marco de ésta, haciendo que imitara su gesto mientras entraba a su casa y, cuando por fin cerró de nuevo, pude aprovechar para agarrar sus labios con los míos en un largo y profundo beso, era ya necesidad lo que sentía por ella y por esa boca que tenía._

 _-_ _Tengo un regalo para ti._ _-_ _empezó ella._

 _-_ _Mmmmm… puedo imaginarme lo que es._ _-_ _recorrí su cuerpo con una ceja levantada y me dio un golpe en el hombro mientras reía suavemente._

 _-_ _Eso vendrá luego, si surge._ _-_ _y mordió su labio suavemente._

 _-_ _Siempre surge._ _-_ _rodeé su cintura con los brazos dándole un ligero beso en la boca antes de sonreír al ver que estaba algo sonrojada._ _-_ _¿Te da vergüenza que hablemos de sexo?_ _-_ ella negó con la cabeza.

 _-_ _Ven._ _-_ _agarró mi mano y me guió al gran salón que había en la casa de sus padres._ _-_ _Siéntate conmigo._ _-_ _observé cómo se sentaba en la banqueta delante de su piano e imité sus movimientos para ponerme a su derecha._ _-_ _He compuesto algo, es lo que siento por ti, en forma de música._ _-_ _sonreí levemente mientras me inclinaba a besar su mejilla al mismo tiempo que empezaba a tocar._

 _La melodía era suave, con sonidos agradables y delicados. No tenía ni idea de música, sólo sé que proveniente de Delphine me gustaba la que sea, desde los sonidos que provocaba con sus dedos en el piano a los suspiros que me dedicaba junto a mi oreja cuando hacíamos el amor, que era mi música favorita._

 _Cerré los ojos un momento, disfrutando de las vibraciones que provocaba en mis tímpanos cada acorde que producía, era bonita, no había dudas, ¿eso he provocado en ella? Seguro que para ella tenía un significado cada nota que tocaba, mientras para mí era una melodía nueva, que jamás había escuchado, y que estaba mandando nuevas señales en las conexiones que existían en mi cerebro, estimulándolo._

 _Enfoqué mi vista en los dedos de Delphine, que se movían expertas sobre las teclas del piano, pulsando la adecuada en el momento adecuado. Su rostro concentrado, mordiendo ligeramente su labio mientras sus ojos recorrían la partitura que había escrito ella misma para dedicármela a mí. Sonreí._

 _Me levanté y me puse detrás de ella, y pasé mis manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, apoyándolas suavemente sobre sus dedos mientras seguía tocando, sin presionar, dejando que continuara moviéndolos sobre el piano, y aun así sonaba estupendamente. Enterré mi cara en su pelo, aspirando su olor, el olor que quería oler para siempre, a no ser que su champú se extinguiera, tuviera que cambiar a otro nuevo, y oliera distinto, entonces ese sería el olor que quería oler para siempre._

 _Paró un momento de tocar, y respiró hondo antes de seguir. Mis manos acariciaban ahora su vientre y mi rostro bajó a su cuello para depositar un suave beso en él antes de susurrar un "te quiero" a su oído. La melodía dejó de sonar una segunda vez y giró su cabeza mirándome a los ojos antes de bajar a mi sonrisa. Era su invitación a que diera el paso, esa mirada a mis labios._

 _La besé en esa posición, ella con su cabeza recta, yo con la mía ladeada y desde detrás de su cuerpo. Un baile de labios, la danza que ambas nos sabíamos a la perfección, y de la que no nos íbamos a olvidar nunca._

 _-_ _Me ha encantado…_ _-_ _susurré._ _-_ _Quiero escucharla otra vez._ _-_ _le pedí observando sus grandes ojos color avellana._

 _Ella asintió antes de empezar con la melodía desde el principio, retiré su largo pelo hacia un lado, esos rizos que me volvían loca, para tener espacio para poder besar su cuello mientras escuchaba la canción que me dedicaba._

 _-_ _No sé si podría seguir con la canción si sigues así…_ _-_ _susurró inocentemente haciéndome sonreír contra su piel._

 _-_ _Estoy segura de que sí._

 _Bajé mi mano para colarme bajo su camiseta, Delphine en ropa de casa era fácil de manosear, la verdad. Suspiré sin poder controlarlo cuando noté su pecho desnudo en mis manos. Daba igual cuántas veces la hubiera tocado, las sensaciones que sufría mi cuerpo era como si fuera la primera vez siempre._

 _Vi su sonrisa asomarse, de una manera u otra siempre me sorprendía, me pregunto si debajo de ese pantalón llevaba o no ropa interior. Bueno, de momento me conformo con sus pechos. La melodía me invadía al mismo tiempo que jugaba con el piercing de su pezón, el cual era muy sensible en ella. Más de lo que ella llegó a imaginar que sería._

 _Mordí su cuello suavemente, no nos gustaban las marcas visibles, las ocultas eran mejor, y apreté su pezón entre mis dedos antes de bajar por su vientre y colarme en su pantalón de deporte. Oh, vaya, hay ropa interior, bueno, de momento sobre ellas. Ahogó un gemido cuando presioné sobre sus finas braguitas y paró de tocar girándose para buscar mis labios pero yo me eché hacia atrás y miré de nuevo el piano, diciéndole sin palabras que continuara tocando._

 _Vi cómo cogía aire y siguió con la música, era un buen ejercicio porque a pesar de mis movimientos sobre su intimidad ella continuaba con la melodía perfecta, ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Años de práctica supongo._

 _Gimió cuando me colé bajo su ropa interior, y tras unos minutos recorriendo su clítoris la melodía volvió a acabar y ella se levantó dándose la vuelta y empezando a devorar mi boca mientras agarraba mi cara con ambas manos. Gemí contra su boca sin querer, besaba de miedo esta chica. Fueron movimientos rápidos y secos que tenían un orden, bajar la tapa que cubre las teclas, bajar su pantalón y dejar que cayeran al suelo con su ropa interior incluida, agarrar su muslo y estamparla casi sin querer contra el piano mientras se sentaba sobre la tapa y rodeaba mi cintura con sus largas piernas presionándome contra ella y mi cuerpo hacía de soporte para que no se resbalara hacia abajo y cayera al suelo._

 _Volví a colarme entre sus piernas, y la penetré escuchando otra vez su gemido, esta vez contra mi oreja, mandando escalofríos por mi cuerpo, haciendo que suspirara contra su hombro desnudo al bajarle suavemente la camiseta para poder besarlo mientras escuchaba sus gemidos._

 _La besé profundamente mientras mis movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos con dos dedos dentro de ella, y con mi otra mano agarrando fuerte su muslo. Mordió mi labio inferior mientras gemía ahogadamente cerrando fuerte los ojos. Nunca lo habíamos hecho contra el piano, era sexy, una fantasía que tenía por cumplir. En realidad era sobre uno de cola, en los únicos que había escuchado a Delphine tocar, en los distintos conciertos en los que participaba ella, pero en este también me estaba gustando._

 _Miré hacia abajo, me encantaba ver cómo le hacía el amor, cómo entraba en su cuerpo, los sonidos que me regalaban mis dedos cuando golpeaban contra su húmeda intimidad. Gimió de nuevo, observándome, subiéndose la camiseta y lanzándola lejos para que pudiera verla, sabía que me gustaba verla desnuda, verla mientras tenía un orgasmo. Gruñí al mismo tiempo que hacia mis movimientos más precisos y rápidos, y ella me sonrió entre suspiros, decía que era una mezcla de risa y excitación lo que sentía cuando me escuchaba emitir esos sonidos._

 _-_ _Te quiero, Cosima._ _-_ _me confesó, y me acerqué a besarla de nuevo, mientras notaba las pequeñas sacudidas que me regalaba sus paredes vaginales advirtiéndome del próximo orgasmo que iba a sufrir._

 _-_ _Vamos a tu habitación._ _-_ _le supliqué cuando noté cómo se corría en mis dedos, casi temblé al sentirlo._

 _-_ _Vamos al sofá._

 _-_ _Mmmm… vamos al sofá._ _-_ _repetí levantando una ceja mientras metía mis dedos en mi boca para limpiarlos, joder, Delphine sabía a gloria._

 _Me guió hacia el gran sofá que había en el salón y me sentó de un empujón, empezando a bajar mis pantalones al mismo tiempo que yo me desvestía de cintura para arriba. Suspiré cuando la vi de rodillas separando mis piernas, y como agarraba mi culo para llevarme al filo de sofá. Había aprendido tanto la pequeña francesa…_

 _Miré cómo sacaba su lengua y pasaba por el interior de mi muslo desde mi rodilla a mi ingle, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara y mi respiración se agitara por la anticipación, por la ligera idea de lo que iba a ocurrir en unos momentos, me sonrió mirando mi rostro._

 _-_ _¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo jodidamente sexy que pones la cara cuando te lo van a comer?_

 _-_ _¿Desde cuándo hablas así?_ _-_ _me reí suavemente antes de soltar un suspiro cuando lamió la línea que había desde mi pubis a mi ombligo._

 _-_ _Malas influencias._ _-_ s _onreí._

 _El gesto que creé con labios y dientes desapareció nada más su lengua pasó por mis pliegues, abriendo espacio para ella, para poder sentirme contra ese músculo húmedo que cada vez usaba mejor. Abrí mi boca para soltar un largo gemido cuando su boca encontró mi clítoris y movían mi piercing otorgándome más placer, hasta que escuchamos algo fuera._

 _Paró, paré, cogí aire y nos levantamos rápidamente comenzando a vestirnos._

 _-_ _Creo que va a estar prohibido hacerlo en tu casa si no es en tu habitación y con el pestillo echado… además de ahorrarnos el no ser pilladas, no dejamos evidencias…_ _-_ _intenté bromear mientras nos terminábamos de vestir en tiempo récord y Delphine limpiaba la tapa del piano totalmente roja bajo mi mirada divertida, aunque en el fondo estaba algo frustrada._

 _Tendremos que solucionar el problema de entre mis piernas en breve, igual en el coche..._

 _*** Fin del Flashback ***_

* * *

 **Ya estamos en otro año más, y vamos a volver a la rutina con otro capítulo.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo creéis que va a seguir la historia?**

 **¿Os gusta la idea de un Flashback en cada capítulo?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**.


	5. Capítulo 05 La fiesta

_Capítulo 5. La fiesta._

Veintitrés de diciembre. Los ocho estábamos dando una vuelta por el pueblo después de haber comido, y antes de prepararnos para la fiesta de disfraces, querían ver puestos navideños y demás tonterías para comprar regalos.

Me quedé parada unos segundos frente al escaparate de una floristería observando cada una de las flores que no habían sido nunca compradas, cada año pasaba lo mismo. Durante los demás días del año no pensaba ya en ella, pero los días de Navidad sí. Y, aunque hoy no fuera el día exacto, tenía a Delphine al lado. Un año para cambiar las cosas que quedaron mal, después del resentimiento de la ruptura, y parecía que iban bien.

Ayer estuvimos genial juntas, y estar haciendo el tonto con ella de nuevo era increíble. Claro que había momentos donde me quedaba confundida, cuando me pillaba a mí misma mirándola fijamente, pero lo emparejaba a que lo que tuvimos fue muy fuerte, y ¿quién no piensa en qué podría haber sido cuando tienes a tu ex delante de tus narices? Raro sería si no lo hiciera. Y una pregunta rondaba mi mente una y otra vez, ¿algún día hablaríamos de nosotras? Porque de momento a penas lo mencionamos, y una parte de mí quería profundizar, sólo para saber qué pensaba ella, pero otra deseaba que no ocurriera, porque podría abrir puertas por las que no sé si querría pasar.

Ella iba andando agarrada de la mano de Daniel, ambos riendo y susurrándose cosas al oído, de vez en cuando compartiendo un beso, una pareja aparentemente feliz. Delphine con conjunto navideño era muy mona, y no podía evitar observar ese anillo que yo le regalé hace años aun en su dedo. Un buen recuerdo, eso es lo que era ahora el amor que sentimos en un momento de nuestras vidas las dos.

Entraron a una tienda, y yo fui detrás, empezando a mirar entre los distintos estantes y sonreí mirando unos guantes. Podría regalárselos a la señorita dedos de hielo… En ese momento, estaba sola, no me iban a ver, así que, dejándome llevar por mis impulsos, los cogí y los pagué como si fuera un ninja, guardándolos en mi bolso antes de volver a andar hacia la plaza del pueblo, donde todo estaba con casetas y estaba la famosa "casa de Papa Noel".

\- Si quieres entrar, Ali, y pedirle algo a Papa Noel, podemos ir ahora… - me metí un poco con mi hermana, y me pegó haciéndome reír. - Ah, lo siento. - empecé a hablar más bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los demás escucharan. - No quieres que tus amiguitos se enteren. - rodeé su cuello, y la atraje hacia a mí. - Yo los entretengo y tú te metes corriendo, ¿vale?

\- ¡Cosima! - exclamó enfurruñada empujándome de su lado, Donnie me miraba con una sonrisita en la cara, y entonces Patrice me cogió por banda, agarrándome del brazo para pegarme a ella.

\- Mira, aquí es la fiesta de disfraces. - y me enseñó un local que estaba empapelado con los carteles de la celebración en concreto, luego volví a mirarla, estaba a mi altura, y me quedé observando unos ojos que brillaban con cierta picardía devolviéndome la mirada.

\- Genial. - contesté dándole de regalo una de mis mejores sonrisas antes de agacharme a la altura de Zoey, que me miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes. - ¿Vamos a ver a Papá Noel? - le pregunté y empezó a dar saltos diciendo que sí.

Agarré su manita y la llevé conmigo a la famosa casa de Papá Noel, pasando al lado de una Delphine que me sonreía alegre.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa las chicas empezaron a volverse locas, que si me pido primera en la ducha, que si me tengo que alisar los pelos, que si alguien tiene un lápiz de ojo que se me ha roto… Pero si aún quedaban horas para irnos… Bah, mujeres.

Me tumbé en el sofá y empecé a pasar canales a ver que encontraba para entretenerme un rato. Delphine se sentó a mis pies, que los recogí encogiendo mis piernas para dejarle más espacio, y se empezó a pintar las uñas. La miré, estaba apoyando su mano izquierda en su rodilla y pintándoselas de color rojo. Olía a limpio, acababa de salir de la ducha, tenía sus rizos mojados y, puedo jurar, que Delphine con los rizos mojados era demasiado sexy.

\- Cosima. - me llamó tras unos minutos, y volví a mirarla distraída. - ¿Me ayudas a pintarme esta? - y apoyó su mano derecha en mi pierna sujetando el pintauñas con su otra mano.

\- Claro, pero no te prometo la perfección. - sonreí, poniéndome sentada y agarrando el pintauñas, dejando que apoyara su mano sobre mi rodilla.

\- Si no me las pintas perfectas, tendré que matarte. - me susurró cerca de mi oído inclinándose sobre mí, haciendo que un escalofrío pasara por todo mi cuerpo. Me reí nerviosa antes de agarrar uno de sus dedos para empezar a pasar la brocha por su uña.

\- Espero que sea una muerte rápida al menos, para no sufrir mucho. - bromeé.

\- Me gustan más los métodos de tortura más lentos. - y la miré de reojo un segundo parando de dar con la brocha, y vi su sonrisa pícara. - Me gusta hacer sufrir, ya lo sabes… - y le devolví la sonrisa divertida, mordiéndome el labio cuando volví a mirar sus uñas.

Claro que le gusta hacer sufrir, y a mí me gustaba que me hiciera sufrir en el fondo, aunque el dolor fuera real. Porque que no te dejen tocar el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de esta chica estando totalmente disponible para ti en la cama, hacía daño. Y muchas veces hemos estado en esa situación, a Delphine le encantaba atarme las manos, y solía hacer tres cosas principalmente: tocarse ante mis ojos, buscar la manera de matarme tocándome a mí o conseguirlo dejando que notara lo mojada que estaba con cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, aunque yo prefería cuando lo hacía con mi boca. Era increíble cuando la sentía en mis labios.

Respiré profundo para borrar esos pensamientos, porque la Delphine de ahora también estaba de muy buen ver, incluso mejor que la chica de diecinueve que sabía volverme loca cuando teníamos nuestros encuentros más íntimos. Pasé a otro dedo bajo su atenta mirada y sacaba mi lengua para concentrarme en no salirme de su uña con la pintura.

\- Eres muy mona. - comentó mirándome divertida.

\- Sí, ya sabes que me gusta escalar árboles. - se la devolví, me lo había puesto en bandeja, mirando de reojo cómo se lamía los labios. - Por cierto, aun estoy esperando las clases de piano. - dejé caer.

\- Podemos aprovechar el que está aquí. - empecé a darle en la última uña. - No está mal para una mujer que no lleva nunca las uñas pintadas.

\- ¿No está mal? ¡Es una obra maestra lo que acabo de hacer! - exclamé haciéndola sonreír mientras apreciaba lo estupendamente bien que le había pintado las uñas.

-Gracias. - y se inclinó sobre mi agarrando mi mejilla con la mano que ella se pintó para pegar la otra contra sus labios, dándome un beso largo y sonoro.

\- Oh, Dios, me has dejado sorda. - me aparté de ella con el ceño fruncido bromeando mientras ella se levantaba de mi lado y se reía, yéndose hacia las escaleras. Había que apartarse porque no sé si quería sentir sus labios otra vez. Alison llegó al salón con el rostro tenso una vez Delphine desapareció de mi vista. - ¿Qué? - pregunté.

\- Cosima. - simplemente dijo, en un tono muy serio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - a veces mi hermana me desesperaba un poco.

\- Delphine lleva cinco años con Daniel. Ni se te ocurra, ni un solo segundo, hacer nada con ella otra vez.

\- Eh, eh, no nos pongamos paranoicas que yo no he hecho nada, ninguna de las dos en realidad, para que te pongas así. Estamos bien, no seas estúpida tú y lo fastidies.

-Vale. - y se levantó de mi lado, mirándome fijamente. - Pero quedas advertida igualmente.

\- Sabes por dónde me paso tus advertencias, ¿no? -exclamé levantándome yo también, encarándola.

\- Sí, tengo una ligera idea de por dónde te las pasas, pero no quiero que me lo confirmes. - me miró de arriba abajo antes de empezar a andar a la cocina.

Bufé y subí a mi habitación, y empecé a prepararme, después siempre tenía que andar disculpándome por llegar tarde a los sitios, mejor que no me tocaran mucho los ovarios hoy.

Me miré en el espejo que había en la puerta de mi armario una vez terminé de ponerme el disfraz. Tenía escote, pero no demasiado, y la parte de abajo eran una minifalda azul llena de estrellas. Me di la vuelta, y levanté el culo. Mmm… bueno, parece que no se ve nada, iba a haber niños en la fiesta, no era plan de ir enseñando cacho.

Dejé mis rastas cayendo hacia abajo, sujetadas por la famosa diadema de Wonder Woman, tapándola por detrás y los lados con las rastas que quedaban por encima de mi cabeza. Me miré unos segundos, no solía llevarlas nunca sueltas, pero bueno, es un disfraz. Me maquillé un poco y cuando estuve lista, salí al pasillo.

Mi habitación era la última, y ya escuchaba el escándalo escaleras abajo de voces y gritos. Empecé a andar más rápido cuando un chasquido llamó mi atención.

\- Cosima, gracias a Dios. - escuché justo a mi lado, Delphine había sacado la cabeza por la puerta de uno de los baños. - ¿Me ayudas? - me giré y vi levemente que estaba ya disfrazada y tapé mis ojos rápidamente gritando.

\- ¡No te puedo ver!, ¡nos dará mala suerte! - me hice la alterada, y me agarró del brazo tirando para que entrara con ella en los baños. - ¿Vas a violarme? - pregunté sin retirar la mano de mis ojos.

\- Eso es lo que tú quisieras. - la escuché decir divertida, y sonreí. - Puedes verme, ni que estuviéramos en el día de nuestra boda. - agarró mi mano y la retiró de mi cara.

Joder. La puta Catwoman… ¿Puedo confesar que siempre me ha gustado la puta Catwoman? Cogí aire antes de acercarme a ella.

\- Estás… Wow. - simplemente dije mirándola. - Prométeme que si algún día te casas conmigo, aunque sea en un mundo paralelo, vas a ir así vestida. - la miré pícara. No puedo evitar lanzarle indirectas.

La miré de arriba abajo otra vez, y no pude evitar morderme el labio. Mierda, mierda. Igual me daba a un tiempo a agarrar el pomo de la puerta, abrirla, empezar a gritar y salir de la casa corriendo, aprovechar mientras corro y llamar al aeropuerto, reservar un billete de avión dirección Canadá y así poder protegerme de este deseo que, de repente, crecía en mi cuerpo por esta mujer, otra vez.

\- Eso está hecho. - también aprovechó para mirarme. - Tú estás muy sexy de Wonderwoman, te quedan bien las rastas sueltas. - y le sonreí divertida viendo cómo ahora la que mordía su labio era ella. - No entiendo este disfraz, cremallera delante y detrás. ¿Me ayudas a subirme la de la espalda?

Cuero ceñido a todo su cuerpo, y ese antifaz negro le quedaba de escándalo, sin hablar de los labios pintados de rojo y de las orejitas de gato. Y era así, había una cremallera delante del traje de Catwoman.

La acerqué a donde yo estaba haciendo que se girara para que estuviera de espaldas a mí, y agarré su cintura, percatándome segundos después de que estaba agarrando su cintura, la cintura de Delphine. Miré su espalda descubierta, esos lunares que tanto he besado, esa piel blanca y suave que tantas veces he acariciado mientras hacíamos el amor…

Borra esos pensamientos, mírale el culo.

Eso hice y, buff… Si mi intención era borrar las ñoñadas, lo conseguí a la primera. Vale, ya no hay nada que hacer, igual me quedo por aquí unos días más. Miré por encima de su hombro para verla en el reflejo del espejo mirándome con una ceja levantada, segunda pillada.

\- Estaba comprobando que todo estaba en su sitio.

\- Sí… - ironizó y sonrió coqueta. - ¿Y lo está? - preguntó inocente.

\- Sí, todo en su lugar, señorita. - agarré la cremallera y la subí. - Estás increíble, en serio, el disfraz te queda alucinante. - y se giró para verme con mirada felina, se ha metido en el papel.

\- Merci… - sonrió dejando que cada sílaba de la palabra se deslizara por sus labios de forma muy sensual, ¿por qué tenía que hablar en francés? Bueno, en esto soy una experta, no va a ganarme, si quiere tonteo, Cosima se lo va a dar.

\- Ah, por cierto, esta cremallera se puede usar... - agarré sin cortarme la cremallera de delante que había sobre su esternón. - …para poner más o menos escote… - levanté mi ceja para que me entendiera. - Y creo que hoy te pega un poquito más. - bajé su cremallera, el sonido de ésta me puso los pelos de punta, y cuando pude ver el inicio de sus pechos, paré. Estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo, podría meter mi lengua con solo un movimiento de cabeza, pero me separé sonriendo, apretando mi labio con mis dientes. - Así estás mejor. - esperaba verla sonrojada, pero me miraba fijamente con media sonrisa.

Cosima, cuidado con dónde te metes. Está muy buena, lo está mucho, soy humana y no soy de piedra, es normal que con ese puto traje tan pegado y esos pechos me haya puesto cachonda. Miré sus labios. Podría besarla ahora, agarrar sus piernas y subirla al lavabo, y hacer que gritara mi nombre bien fuerte, que lo escuchara su novio y romper su relación. Y la idea de escucharla gritar mi nombre era muy tentadora.

¿A qué estoy jugando?

* * *

Alison y Donnie iban de Tormenta y Lobezno de los X-men. Daniel iba de Batman, mariquita. Alice que iba de la versión femenina de Super Man, ¿tiene nombre?, ¿Super Woman? ¿Super Girl?, no lo sé. Y luego estaban Patrice y Zoey que iban vestidas como en la película de dibujos de Los Increíbles. Esos fueron los disfraces elegidos por cada uno.

Llevábamos un rato sentados hablando de los disfraces que llevábamos, del mío yo sabía poco, nunca he sido muy fan de los superhéroes, solo de Catwoman. Miré a Delphine, y el suspiro interno se podría haber notado desde fuera, no podía controlar los estúpidos latidos de mi corazón, y me repetí mentalmente que era porque estaba algo caliente por verla, muy caliente. Miré su escote, se había bajado más la cremallera, sentí una corriente por mi espalda, y cuando volví a subir mi mirada, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. ¿Tercera pillada? Mordió su labio antes de sonreír levemente, sin que nadie se percatara de esa tensión que de repente se puso sobre la mesa.

\- Vamos a bailar, venga. - me levanté, lo de quedarme sentada me aburría mucho de siempre, y esa tensión no sé si podía soportarla, era como cuando te imaginabas el siguiente paso en las películas, era muy real, mi cuerpo de repente quería sentir el de Delphine, miré mi copa, ¿estaré drogada? Distracción, necesito distracción. - Mira cuántos niños hay bailando ahí, Zoey.

La agarré de la mano, y me puse a bailar con ella donde estaba la multitud, y se unieron todos, menos Delphine y Daniel. Aun era la hora infantil. Zoey y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, o eso parecía, la niña siempre quería estar conmigo, sobre todo en lo que llevábamos de fiesta.

Cuando pasó una hora de bailes y de juegos que prepararon para los niños, Zoey empezó a adormilarse, y Patrice se acercó para cogerla en brazos.

\- Creo que nosotras nos vamos… - explicó. - Es lo que tiene tener un hijo, que te pierdes la fiesta. - me sonrió.

\- O la fiesta puede ir a casa. - ladeé mi cabeza mirándola y pasando mi dedo por la mejilla de la pequeña niña que yacía dormida en brazos de su madre.

Convencí a la gente para que nos fuésemos con ella, me parecía también feo que todos estuviéramos allí pasándolo bien y ella se tuviera que ir. Le pregunté si quería que llevase a Zoey en brazos mientras andábamos, pero parece ser que estaba ya muy acostumbrada.

Me acerqué a Delphine para darle un golpe de cadera haciendo que tropezara y que tuviera que agarrar su mano para que no perdiera el equilibrio, por lo cual me entró un ataque de risa, y me llevé un golpe de su parte.

Una vez dentro de la casa, se pusieron a preparar bebidas mientras Patrice llevaba a la cama a Zoey. Yo me quedé fuera para fumarme una de mis ayudas para los nervios antes de entrar y ver que habían preparado un juego de cartas, una especie de "verdad o atrevimiento", y nos sentamos todos en la mesa de comedor que había allí para empezar a jugar. Había unas cartas en mitad de la mesa, y te podía salir alguna pregunta o algo para hacer. Y yo estaba sentada entre Patrice y Delphine, que se puso a mi lado una vez yo me puse en la silla.

\- Vale, empiezo yo. - Alice estiró su mano para leer la carta, ella estaba al otro lado de Patrice, y junto a Alison. - Pregunta para… - levantó la vista y miró a Delphine, sonriendo. - Delphine que la tengo a mano… - y bebió de su copa dejando que el misterio floreciera en el ambiente. - ¿A qué edad hiciste por primera vez sexo oral? - a mí también me dio por beber un sorbo de mi copa y se me fue por el otro lado, y empecé a toser.

\- Eh… - Patrice me empezó a dar en la espalda palmaditas. - ¿Te pensabas que iban a ser preguntas light? - yo me reí aun tosiendo.

\- No, esperaba que fueran así. Lo siento, puedes contestar, Delphine. - la miré y la mirada que me echó hizo que me mojara. Literalmente. Sé que su primera vez fue conmigo.

\- Con 18 años, creo recordar. - sonreí mirando al frente, "cree recordar". - ¿Ahora levanto yo? - se acercó la tarjeta y se la tapó cuando me incliné para intentar verla. - No mires. - me reí y volví a beber mirando a Patrice que nos miraba divertida. - Para los chicos de la sala, tenéis que adivinar de qué color es la ropa interior de vuestra pareja, sino, un castigo.

\- Em… - empezó Donnie. - ¿Rosa? -dijo nervioso. Pobres, no sirven para estos juegos.

\- ¡Sí! -exclamó Ali antes de aplaudir contenta.

\- Hey, tienes que enseñarla para que veamos que es verdad. - dijo Patrice, mi hermana se sacó una tira del sujetador, y efectivamente, rosa.

\- No hace falta que enseñe también la parte de abajo, por favor. - supliqué. -Ahora todos queremos ver de qué color tiene la ropa interior Delphine. - y me giré hacia ella divertida.

\- ¿Roja? - probó suerte Daniel, su novia se bajó la cremallera para enseñar un sujetador negro que… oh, lá-lá. Creo que solté un suspiro externo porque estaba muy cerca de mí esos pechos, y me empecé a reír. - Oh… ¿cuál es el castigo? - Delphine se volvió a subir la cremallera y le dio la carta para que lo leyera. - Elige una persona del grupo con la que tu pareja compartirá un beso. - levantó el ceño fruncido, y luego lo relajó divertido. Oh, Dios, que no me elija a mí que si no me la tiro aquí mismo. - Pues, vas a besar a… - empezó a mirar, podría decir que no sé quién estaba más tensa si mi hermana o yo. - Besa a Ali. - mandó risueño.

\- ¡Sin lengua! - exclamó mi hermana cuando vio a Delphine dirigirse hacia a ella.

\- ¿Sin lengua o con lengua? - la rubia de pelos rizados miró a su novio divertida mientras agarraba la cara de mi pobre hermana.

\- Somos franceses… - comentó divertido, y yo comencé a reírme junto a Patrice y Alice que miraban el espectáculo, incluso Donnie se movió para tener un mejor ángulo del beso.

Todos aplaudimos cuando se besaron, solo presionó sus labios con los de su amiga, no hubo lengua al final. Menos mal.

\- Ali, te toca. - dijo Patrice a mi lado.

\- Veamos… - cogió una carta. - Alice, ¿tendrías una relación con alguien de tu mismo sexo?

\- Relación no, un encuentro sexual sí. - nuestros ojos se observaron, y le guiñé uno de los míos mientras le sonreía. Mmmm… Alice. Era rubia, con pelos rizados también, pero algo más despeinados que los de la chica francesa y tenía los ojos azules.

\- ¡Me toca! - agarró otra carta y me miró fijamente. - Cosima. - me llamó. - ¿Harías un trío con Patrice y conmigo? - me reí.

\- ¿Eso pone en la carta? - pregunté divertida.

\- Sí. - sonrió. - ¿Lo harías? - miré a Patrice que estaba algo colorada y asentí.

\- Nunca digo que no al sexo.

\- Ay, Dios… - escuché a Alison, y cuando la miré tenía la mano sobre su cara, avergonzada.

\- ¡Me toca! - agarré una tarjeta. - Besa en el lugar que elijas a la persona de tu izquierda. - miré a Patrice y sonreí. - Si vamos a hacer un trío… - agarré su barbilla con mi índice y besé sus labios suavemente, y cuando nos separamos pude apreciar su sonrisa tímida.

Patrice se giró para besar a su amiga Alice en la mejilla.

\- ¿No más besos en la boca? - preguntó divertida a Alison que negó dramáticamente, y recibió un beso en la frente.

Mi hermana besó a su marido en los labios. Y Donnie cuando se giró se quedó mirando fijamente a Daniel, y yo empecé a reírme hasta darme cuenta de que Delphine iba a besarme a mí, y estaba en modo diablo. Alice y Patrice empezaron a exclamar "en la boca", y finalmente, ante la indecisión de Donnie, el novio de la que había a mi lado le dio un pico muy corto en los morros también. A Delphine se lo dio en la mano en plan caballero medieval y entonces, la francesa explosiva se giró hacia a mí.

\- Si quieres unirte al trío, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. - le guiñé un ojo haciéndome la coqueta. Eso, hazte la valiente. Lo que no esperé fue que se inclinara sobre mí, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, por el lado que iba a dejar al resto sin saber cómo era el beso, el cual me puso la piel de gallina. - Uff… ¿eso es que te apuntas?

\- Barajaré la propuesta. - me contestó mirándome fijamente.

\- Delphine se lleva hoy a la cama a las hermanas… - comentó Alice de nuevo haciendo que todos nos riéramos. - Patrice, coge tú la siguiente. - eso hizo.

\- Besa a la persona que más te guste de la sala. - leyó en un susurro.

\- ¿Delphine? Es la que triunfa de la noche… - comenté divertida por seguir la broma antes de beber un largo trago de mi copa, y al soltarla encontrarme con todos mirándome. Me giré para ver a Patrice que me dedicaba una mirada más oscurecida de lo habitual, parece que la timidez había desaparecido, y entonces sonreír. - ¿Yo? - y no me respondió, se acercó a mí y me besó lentamente.

Entreabrí mis labios para dejar pasar mi lengua y pedir permiso para entrar en su boca, lo cual me dejó. Agarré su nuca y profundicé el beso. De repente me sentí muy excitada, y la culpa era de la que estaba a mis espaldas, yo lo sabía. Y este beso me estaba dejando sin aliento, Patrice besaba muy lento, tenía los labios finos y muy suaves. Me separé de ella lentamente, y me la encontré algo más roja que antes mientras apretaba sus labios antes de lamerlos.

\- No me esperaba esto tan pronto. - comentó Daniel que estaba algo borracho ya, como todos los demás, menos Ali y Donnie. Yo agarré una carta.

\- Prueba. Tenéis que elegir a uno de los que estén aquí y debe entrar conmigo a un sitio oscuro durante cinco minutos, y tengo que saber quién ha entrado conmigo sin ver ni oír nada nada, solo tocando. - me levanté y miré alrededor. - ¿A dónde voy? - me giré rápido y noté que me mareaba un poco, mierda, el cigarro.

\- El armario de los abrigos. Ahí caben dos personas perfectamente.

Empecé a andar hacia el armario y entré cerrando la puerta y apoyándome contra la pared, en un hueco donde no había abrigos y cerré los ojos cuando escuché a alguien fuera que iba a entrar. Tuve la ligera sospecha de que iba a ser Patrice, porque así es la gente, le gusta el morbo, y pensarían que si nos metíamos aquí las dos podríamos tener algo más de intimidad. Sonreí, porque no me importaría tener algo de intimidad con ella.

Lo que no me esperaba era oler ese perfume, probablemente muy caro. Por un momento, pensé que era mi imaginación, supongo que tendré que averiguarlo con las manos…

\- Si me hablas será muy fácil, ¿no? - intenté bromear, porque lo sabía, sabía que era ella. Sin ninguna duda. Estiré mis brazos, intentando buscarla, y llegué a su vientre. - Voy a comprobar si eres un chico o una chica… - subí suavemente, y ahí estaba, el final de sus pechos los cuales rodeé con mis manos, pero sin ponerlos bajo ellas, intentando tampoco pasar barreras.

Noté que aguantaba el aliento y volví a bajar a su vientre plano, sintiendo el cuero por la palma de mis manos. Lo acaricié y paseé mis manos por sus costados, llegando a su espalda, abrazándola inconscientemente, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y rozando su cuello con mi nariz, oliendo su perfume.

Entonces sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, deslizándose por mis brazos hacia abajo, acariciando mi piel. Agarró mis caderas y me pegó a ella, y decidí comprobar hasta dónde podía llegar con este encuentro. Estaba borracha, las dos lo estábamos, una parte de mí decía que era una mala idea, pero otra pensaba que todo esto estaba muy bien.

\- Supongo que ya sabes quién soy… - la escuché susurrar, muy cerca de mí. Y saqué mi rostro de su cuello para ponerme, en lo que pensaba que era, frente a ella.

Sentía su aliento contra mis labios, y cerré mis ojos abriendo levemente mi boca, notando un escalofrío por la cercanía. Todo su cuerpo se pegó al mío como un imán, y subí mis manos a su cuello, deslizándolas hasta su nuca, enredando mis dedos en sus rizos como tantas veces había hecho, encontrando resistencia cuando quise atraerla a mí.

Solté su nuca, no quería tampoco presionarla, si no quería, no quería. Pero sus manos seguían moviéndose por mi espalda, nos regalamos caricias la una a la otra, tocando las partes permitidas. Me di cuenta de que me entretuve mucho en su cuello, y me apoyé contra la pared cuando sentí sus dedos recorriendo mis mejillas, y acabando en mis labios, acariciándolos muy lento. Me permití besarlos, notando cómo temblaba ligeramente con el gesto y la imité, notando lo suaves que eran los suyos, recordando lo que me gustaba besarla, y cómo sufrí recordando el fantasma del último beso que nos dimos.

Noté algo húmedo, su lengua, por mi dedo, mientras agarraba mi muñeca para que no lo moviera.

\- Mierda… - resoplé, notándome excitada de nuevo. Y entonces entró algo de luz y la vi salir.

Esperé unos segundos para salir, y me senté en la mesa, dando un largo trago de mi bebida, aun notaba escalofríos, sobre todo cuando me senté al lado de la chica.

\- ¿Quién era? - sonrió Alice, parecía que era la que guiaba el juego. La miré, e imité su gesto intentando relajarme.

\- ¿Tú? - mentí levantando una ceja.

\- ¡No! Era Delphine. ¡Castigo! - exclamó Daniel.

\- Tienes que meterte desnuda en el jacuzzi.

\- ¿Ahora? - pregunté. - ¿Desnuda, desnuda?

\- Desnuda, desnuda. - levantó la ceja Alice, imitándome.

\- Encendedlo, que voy para allá.

Terminé mi copa y me levanté, me percaté de que Alison ya no estaba, y Donnie tampoco. Alice y Daniel se fueron hacia el jacuzzi, y yo miré a las dos chicas que me miraban fijamente, observando mis movimientos. Me deshice de los zapatos, de la falda, y la parte superior, quedándome en ropa interior.

Sabía cómo era mi cuerpo, sabía que a la gente le gustaba, sabía que a estas dos chicas le estaba gustando lo que estaban viendo. Las dos empezaron a respirar más agitadas, y cuando vi a Daniel entrar lo vi quedarse boquiabierto mirándome, y pasé por su lado sonriendo.

Hostia puta, hacía un puto frío de cojones. Empecé a correr hasta llegar a la madera del jacuzzi y ver que estaba lleno de agua caliente ya. Miré hacia atrás y los vi a todos mirándome. Si algo me caracterizaba era por no tener vergüenza. Así que de espaldas, me desabroché el sujetador y se lo lancé a Patrice, y cuando dejé caer mi ropa interior inferior se la lancé a una Delphine que la agarró con sus manos mirándome con ojos devoradores, más que nada porque habría conseguido lo que quería, que notara como me había dejado.

Sonreí y me sumergí en el agua. La gloria, uff… Me sumergí hasta los hombros y los observé desde mi posición.

\- Se está genial… ¿No pensabais que iba a hacerlo? Quitad esas caras y meteros también… ¡Vamos!

La primera fue Alice, que empezó a quitarse el disfraz, le siguió Patrice, y luego Delphine, a la que me permití mirar más de la cuenta, y podía perderme en cada una de sus curvas perfectamente. Se metieron en ropa interior, incluido Daniel, que se sentó al lado de su novia.

Con las burbujas no se me veía nada, menos mal, aunque a veces me gustaría estar en igualdad de condiciones. Estuvimos charlando animadamente hasta que Daniel y Delphine salieron, nos quedamos las tres solas, trajeron otra copa más y yo aproveché para ponerme mi ropa interior.

Estábamos ya muy borrachas, y yo empecé a fumar otro cigarrillo, aunque no sé si debería haberlo hecho. Las chicas quisieron unirse y compartirlo conmigo, a pesar de que advertí de que si era su primera vez igual lo notaban mucho más.

\- Bueno, chicas, os dejo un poco de intimidad… - susurró Alice saliendo del jacuzzi, y dejándonos solas a Patrice y a mí.

Miré a la chica, que me observaba recorriendo mi rostro con sus grandes ojos marrones, y pude leer que quería acercarse pero no sabía cómo. Así que terminé el cigarro de una calada dejándolo en el cenicero que había allí y me puse frente a ella para agarrar sus finos labios con los míos. La escuché jadear, y me puse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, agarrando una de sus manos para apoyarlas sobre mis muslos, dejando que me acariciara, sonriendo en mitad del profundo beso cuando las sentí sobre mi culo, apretando mis nalgas con sus dedos.

\- ¿Puedo yo tocar también? - pedí, y nada más la vi asentir, desabroché su sujetador, tenía unos pechos grandes, mis manos no llegaban a rodear cada uno completamente, y pude comprobar lo excitada que estaba bajo mi cuerpo.

Sus manos, algo torpes, consiguieron desabrochar también mi sujetador, y levanté mi cuerpo para que usara su boca, y pudiera verlos. Hacía frío, sí, pero cuando sentí su lengua en mi pecho me dio igual. Noté un movimiento por la casa, y podría haberme sumergido otra vez, pero cuando vi a Delphine con un cigarro aun sin encender entre los labios y mirándonos fijamente, le mantuve la mirada dejando que observara mi cuerpo mientras agarraba a Patrice de la nuca acercándola más a mí.

Levanté su cabeza y la besé profundamente aun con los ojos en la francesa que frunció el ceño antes de darse la vuelta y volver a entrar en la casa. Sonreí, y miré a la agitada chica que había bajo mi cuerpo antes de ofrecerle pasar la noche en mi cama.


	6. Capítulo 06 Necesidades

_Capítulo 6. Necesidades._

 _*** Flashback ***_

 _La excitación era muy grande en mi cuerpo, sentía cómo empezaba a sudar por lo caliente que estaba, los besos de Delphine siempre provocaban eso en mí, pero cuando agarró mi cuello y habló contra mi boca pensé que me iba a morir._

 _– Quiero tener ese maldito piercing en mi boca…_

 _– Ufff, Delphine… – respiré hondo para poder hablar como un humano. – No habría dicho de ti jamás que dirías esas cosas en la cama… – lamí mis labios, yo también quería que tuviera mi piercing en su boca. – Vale, ¿cómo quieres que me ponga?_

 _Se quedó de rodillas en la cama mientras me guiaba para que me quedara de pie a su lado, empezando a desnudarme. Cuando terminó de hacerlo se quedó mirándome, como si quisiera aprenderse cada centímetro de mi cuerpo de memoria, y terminó cogiendo mis caderas para pegarme a ella y besarme como solo ella sabía, nadie jamás me había besado de esa manera, era como si esta chica fuera la indicada para mí, como si hubiera nacido para mí y yo para ella._

 _– Quiero que estés sobre mí, mientras yo esté tumbada, y no quiero que seas suave. ¿Entiendes? – sentí sus uñas clavándose suavemente en mi espalda, arañándola, haciendo que escalofríos pasara por cada rincón de ella. No quería que fuera suave, nada más de imaginármelo ya sentía como me mojaba un poco más._

 _– Así que ahora mandas en la cama, ¿eh? – quise bromear, pero me miraba seria, con mucho deseo en sus ojos, así que simplemente solté la frase. – Quieres que te folle la boca. – tragué saliva cuando asintió._

 _– Quiero que me folles la boca… – mierda, va a matarme, literalmente. –… fuerte._

 _– Joder… – mordí mi labio observando cómo se tumbaba en la cama, y me ayudó a ponerme sobre su cabeza. Esta posición creo que es de las más excitantes que existen, tanto arriba como abajo, daba igual, era muy excitante, muy erótica, nada más de la anticipación sentía que podía llegar al orgasmo, y esperaba no correrme en segundos, aguantar un poco más._

 _Empezó acariciándome, pasando su dedo lentamente, tentándome, abriéndome para mirarme. Aguanté el aliento mientras la observaba, esos ojos tan oscuros, cómo se humedecía los labios recorriéndome con la mirada… Joder…_

 _Acercó su boca y empezó a lamerme, agarré el cabecero de la cama porque podría desmayarme, era la postura o era ella, no lo sabía con claridad. Delphine aprendió muy rápido, y solo con una noche, qué era lo que me gustaba, sabía que el piercing me volvía muy sensible, y supo moverlo con su lengua haciendo que oleadas de placer recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos se apoyaron en mis nalgas, intentando moverme contra ella._

 _– No quiero hacerte daño, Delph… – volvió a dar un golpe empujándome desde atrás a su boca, fue una sensación increíble sentir sus labios y su lengua golpeándose contra mi intimidad._

 _En ese mismo momento rodeó mi clítoris con sus labios y succionó. Joder… Maldita seas… Empecé a moverme, despacio, sintiendo su lengua completamente contra mí. Y era mucho mejor así, moviéndome yo también._

 _Solté un gruñido, sin poder contenerlo, y agarré con una mano su pelo. Si no quería que fuera suave, así sería. La miraba, sus ojos y esa boca completamente pegada a mí. Pude apreciar su boca cuando con mis movimientos me separaba o llegaba a su barbilla, moviéndome contra ella también, y sus labios hinchados y tan mojados por mí, todos mis flujos en su boca… oh, joder…_

 _Era una mezcla increíble, sentir sus rizos en mis dedos, pegarla contra mí, y refregarme contra su boca. Cómo su lengua se movía, cómo sus labios succionaban… Mierda, me voy a correr ya… Sentí mi vientre contraerse, estaba a punto, me moví más rápido, pero entonces tuve que pararlo todo, porque sus dientes agarraron hábilmente el pendiente, dejándome en pausa._

 _– Maldita seas, Delphine… joder…_ – _mis músculos se apretaron, y lo tuve, un orgasmo demasiado intenso. Mi mano se agarró al cabecero de la cama, apretándolo, sintiendo como esa humedad salía de mí, y acababa en la lengua de Delphine, que estaba ahí moviéndose para recogerla._

 _Respiré profundamente varias veces, intentando recuperarme, porque necesitaba tocarla a ella ahora, necesitaba estar entre sus piernas yo también, y que me dejara la boca como yo se la dejé a ella, pero tuve que aguantar el aliento un segundo cuando su lengua volvió a dar repetidos golpes contra mi hinchado clítoris. Mordí mi propio brazo, mientras gemía, estaba muy sensible, demasiado._

 _Su mano acarició mi muslo, y sentí sus dedos entrando dentro de mí, pillándome de sorpresa, pero que bien estaban ahí ahora mismo. Volví a moverme contra su boca sintiendo, a la vez, sus dedos entrando más profundo en mí, y busqué otra vez sus pelos para agarrarlo con mis dedos, pegándola a mí, porque casi no podía moverme, y me gustaba la Delphine que me pedía que folláramos duro. Y si me lo pedía, no podía decir que no._

 _Oh, Dios… no sé por qué aguantaba tan poco con ella, ¿cómo lo conseguía? Igual era por el piercing, no me había acostado con nadie desde que me lo hice. Sí, sería eso. Paré de nuevo todo porque volvió a tirar de él, y protesté cuando paró. Succionó mi clítoris y tiró del pendiente con sus labios otra vez, para volver a parar todo. Joder, mierda, sigue, coño. Me cago en todo._

 _Sentí su sonrisa contra mi intimidad, y volvió a succionar mi clítoris dentro de su boca, y curvó sus dedos dentro de mí moviéndolos ahí dentro. Sí que aprende rápido… Mierda, esto está siendo muy intenso. Ahora noté más específicamente cómo me corría sobre ella mientras arqueaba todo mi cuerpo, ¿cómo lo ha hecho? Oh, mierda…_

 _*** Fin del Flashback ***_

Mierda… mierda… Estaba completamente sudada, me quedé sentada de un solo movimiento en la cama, respirando agitada. Me llevé la mano al pecho, sintiendo cómo bombeaba mi corazón a una velocidad pasmosa. Miré a mi lado y vi a Patrice tumbada boca abajo con su pelo esparcido por el colchón y su espalda, desnuda.

Me acosté con ella… Sonreí, no pude evitarlo, y me incliné para besar su espalda, notando cómo se movía y se giraba, devolviéndome la mirada y acercándome a ella sujetando mi nuca para besarme.

– Hola… – mordí mi labio mientras acariciaba varios mechones de su pelo.

– Hola… – me dijo coqueta. El sueño había sido tan real que me había despertado bastante caliente, así que no perdí tiempo antes de subirme sobre ella y empezar a moverme sobre su vientre. – Dios… ¿te levantas siempre así de mojada? – suspiró mientras agarraba mis caderas ayudándome con mis movimientos.

– Me he despertado junto a una mujer explosiva… – mentí a medias, era explosiva. No iba a decirle "No, es que he soñado con tu amiga, ¿sabes? Delphine, mi ex novia, a la cual me muero por follarme otra vez".

– Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso… Túmbate.

* * *

Sentí que alguien agarraba mis piernas y se sentaba poniéndolas encima de las suyas. Abrí mis ojos para verla mirando distraída la televisión y cogiendo uno de mis pies, empezando a sonreír. Me coloqué las gafas otra vez en su sitio y levanté un pie acercándoselo a la cara.

– ¿Huelen? – pregunté divertida, y ella se acercó con el ceño fruncido a mi pie y se separó asqueada.

– ¡Mucho! – exclamó y se rió mientras yo le pegaba suavemente con el pie en la cara.

– Que mentirosa… – me reí mientras ella cogía mi pierna intentando separarla de su cara.

– ¿Te gusta? – susurró cuando ya me quedé quieta, y aparté mi mirada de la televisión para observarla a ella otra vez, sus ojos avellanas me miraban fijamente.

– ¿El qué? ¿Refregarte el pie por la cara?

– No. - sonrió levemente antes de ponerse otra vez seria. - ¿Te gusta Patrice? – empezó a hablar bajito y me senté para verla más de cerca, y poder escucharla mejor.

– ¿De verdad es importante la pregunta? – también hablé del mismo modo que ella. - ¿Estás celosa? - sonreí pícaramente, en el fondo deseaba que así fuera.

– No. – confesó riendo, y yo me acerqué más a ella, estaría muy borracha anoche, pero me acordaba perfectamente de cuando nos vio a Patrice y a mí en el jacuzzi.

\- ¿Recuerdas cosas de anoche? - tanteé.

– ¿Por qué? - dijo intentando evitar el tema.

– No sé… Recuerdo que fuimos juntas al armario… – empecé, pero su mano se puso sobre mi boca, sonreí al notar sus dedos fríos.

\- Sí, sí que me acuerdo. - confesó, y yo aparté su mano de mi boca y la dejé en la mía sobre mi pierna.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que viste en el jacuzzi? -levanté la ceja.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te he hecho la pregunta que te he hecho? - contestó, y volví a sonreír. - Además, lleva toda la mañana hablando de ti con Alice y conmigo. El mejor sexo de su vida, supongo. - me miró.

\- ¿El sexo conmigo ha sido el mejor de tu vida?

– No seas tonta... – sonrió de lado y cambió de tema. – No has respondido mi pregunta. – me reí acariciando su mano con mis dedos sin darme cuenta.

– Tú tampoco a la mía. – hubo un momento de tensión, porque nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, notaba su mano quemando la mía, quemándome la piel, aunque estuviera helada. – Sigo preguntándome cada día por qué tienes las manos siempre tan frías. – bromeé, consiguiendo que ella se riera suavemente a la vez que miraba nuestras manos.

– Acabo de venir de fuera, está todo nevado y hace frío, supongo que mis manos absorben la temperatura exterior. – sonreí, y se volvió a acercar a mí, me puse nerviosa un segundo antes de notar sus labios en mi mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios, un beso muy a su estilo.

– ¿Y eso? – pregunté viendo cómo se encogía de hombros.

– Me apetecía. – sonrió otra vez antes de levantarse y soltar mis manos. Cuando me quedé sola sonreí, me sentí un poco idiota, pero estaba contenta, y esperaba que hubieran más besos que apetecían, como ese.

Alison llamó para comer, la verdad es que había preparado una mesa muy navideña, y la comida estaba deliciosa. Parece que a mi hermana se le daba bien la cocina.

Llevábamos un rato comiendo en silencio. Me parecía extraño, mire a Ali que estaba nerviosa mirando su plato, y a veces dirigiendo la mirada a Donnie, que la miraba sonriendo. Entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron, y se lamió los labios antes de ponerse de pie. Y me extrañé, todos los ojos se posaron en ella y la noté mucho más nerviosa.

Miró a Delphine, y yo también la miré, ¿iba a llorar? Miré a Alison, ¡¿IBA A LLORAR?! ¿Qué está pasando?

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Delphine dejando escapar sus lágrimas mientras Alison asentía, y se levantó para ir a abrazar a su amiga, que se aferró a su cuerpo llorando emocionada.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté asustada, y miré a Donnie, que sonrió acariciando la espalda de su mujer.

– Estoy embarazada. – dijo Alison separándose de Delphine dejando que su amiga limpiara sus lágrimas ahora sonriendo. Me quedé en shock un momento, me eché en el respaldo de la silla, y la miré mientras sus otras amigas también iban a abrazarla.

¿Iba a ser tía? ¿Voy a tener una sobrina?

No sé si fue el espíritu navideño que se respiraba en casa, pero muchas emociones se empezaron a juntar en mi cuerpo, de repente, me hizo mucha ilusión la idea, me levanté y abracé a mi hermana con todas mis fuerzas, notando como Alison sacudía su pequeño cuerpo contra mí, estaba llorando otra vez. Delphine nos abrazó a las dos también emocionada. Y la sorpresa fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo misma tenía lágrimas en mis mejillas.

* * *

Empecé a escuchar gritos mientras estaba fuera fumando, esta vez tabaco. Me levanté, dejando el cigarro medio a terminar en el cenicero de fuera y entré para ver a Delphine y a Daniel discutiendo, en francés, todos miraban pero nadie entendería nada.

Empezaron a moverse, yéndose del salón, a Delphine nunca le había gustado discutir delante de la gente, y lo sabía porque lo hicimos muchísimo los últimos días que pasamos juntas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – les pregunté, pero todos se encogieron de hombros cuando me escucharon, menos Donnie que miraba hacia otro lado.

– No sé, estábamos tranquilos y de repente se han puesto así los dos. – mentían, Donnie era muy obvio.

Los gritos cesaron, y apareció Delphine cabreada para coger su paquete de tabaco que se había dejado en la mesa y volver a salir. Me levanté para ir tras ella, y agarré su mano para que se girara a verme una vez estuvimos fuera en el patio trasero.

– ¿Estás bien? – susurré, y ella negó con su cabeza, encendiendo su cigarro con mano temblorosa. – Toma. – agarré el mío empezado que tenía en el cenicero y se lo di viendo como daba una larga calada.

– Es un idiota de mierda. – maldijo.

– Vale, vale, veo mucho odio ahí dentro. – cerré los ojos y me hice la espiritual poniendo la mano con mis dedos extendidos frente a su cara. Abrí un ojo para sonreírle al ver que ella lo hacía levemente. –Te invito a un chocolate caliente y me lo cuentas. – le ofrecí, y ella asintió expulsando el humo por sus labios.

Entramos a la casa en silencio, sólo grité un "ahora volvemos", y salimos a la calle andando junto a la otra. Vi una cafetería una vez llegamos a la plaza del pequeño pueblo y entramos yendo hacia una mesa al final del local, cogí las dos tazas que pedí y me senté frente a ella pasándole la bebida.

– Gracias… – rodeó la taza con sus manos, seguramente para calentar esos dedos fríos.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunté otra vez, y ella suspiró y me miró con esos grandes ojos color avellana.

– Daniel es muy celoso…

– ¿Es celoso? – me extrañé. – Anoche no parecía celoso…

– Estaba borracho, ya hoy se ha puesto celoso. Ha tenido que decir el bocazas de Donnie que estuvimos juntas… – me reí sin querer, quedándome seria cuando vi que a ella no le hizo gracia.

– ¿No lo sabía? – me extrañé.

– No, no sabía que estuve contigo, que he estado con chicas sí… Y ahora está con el cuento de que nos hemos liado en el armario anoche, que nos volveremos a liar si nos quedamos solas, que no me acerque mucho a ti…

– ¿Qué no te acerques a mí? – sonreí. – Eso es difícil… – me pegó una patada bajo la mesa, sonriendo.

– Que tonta eres.

– Ahora en serio, no me parece bien que te diga esas cosas, Delphine. – confesé, y ella pasó sus manos por su pelo, echándose hacia atrás. – Tú puedes hacer lo que te da la gana conmigo, puedes mirarme, puedes agarrar mi mano… – alargué mi brazo y agarré su mano sobre la mesa, a la cual miró. – Puedes besarme si quieres… – sonreí pícara, haciendo que sonriera. - Yo solo lo propongo, si algún día quieres sacarlo de sus casillas incluso podemos hacer que nos pille en la cama o algo así…

– Eres muy descarada… siempre lo has sido. – me miró. – Tienes un don, de hacer sentir bien a las personas. No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre has conseguido hacerme reír, hacerme sentir bien… – acarició mi mano con sus dedos, y sonrió sarcástica. – ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

– Sí, claro. – soltó mi mano para beber de su chocolate.

– No sé si estoy enamorada de Daniel. – así lo dijo, sin más.

– Dicen que a los dos años se acaba el amor. Tranquila, es normal.

– Contigo estuve tres y seguía enamorada, Cosima. – nos quedamos mirando unos segundos directamente a los ojos, quise actuar normal, aunque en el fondo estaba muy incómoda sintiendo los rápidos latidos de mi corazón. – Patrice es muy enamoradiza. – comentó cambiando de tema.

– ¿Qué?

– Que está ilusionada, no ha parado de hablarme de lo bien que besas, que si cuando estábamos juntas eras también buena besando, que cómo eres de pareja...

– ¿Y qué le has dicho? – pregunté interesada sonriendo de lado y mirándola con ojos curiosos.

– Que no, que conmigo besabas fatal. – y puso cara de pilla.

– Y una mierda… – giré mi cabeza sonriendo y noté como mis rastas caían por mi hombro. Me incliné sobre la mesa y susurré mi siguiente frase. – Aún recuerdo cómo lograba hacerte gemir con solo un beso.

– Fingía a posta, para no hacerte sentir mal. – y escondió su sonrisa detrás de la taza, antes de tomar otro sorbo. – Le gustaste cuando te vio en la boda de Alison, es bisexual también, no te había visto nunca, ya sabes, estabas en Canadá. Siempre ha tenido curiosidad por saber cómo era mi novia, ella y Alice, claro…

– ¿Hablabas mucho de mí? – levanté una ceja divertida.

– ¿Ella te gusta? – insistió en la pregunta de esta mañana.

– ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? – evité otra vez la pregunta sonriendo, sólo porque me gustaba verla así, estaba celosa aunque lo negara.

– ¿Y los demás?

– ¿Tú los ves? – miré alrededor nuestra y, por fin, pude ver otra vez su sonrisa. – Vamos. – agarré su mano y empecé a correr hacia el inicio del pueblo con ella detrás, que reía conmigo. – Pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta. – me senté en un banco, en mitad de la plaza, e hice que se sentara sobre mis piernas, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y apoyando mi mano libre sobre sus piernas. – ¿Qué desearías tener por Navidad?

– Navidad es mañana… – miré sus labios, se los acababa de humedecer.

– Lo sé, pero soy Cosima Noel, y llego por adelantado. – giré mi cabeza hacia un lado sonriéndole mirando sus ojos risueños. – ¿Qué quieres? – hubo un momento de silencio, simplemente nos mirábamos, y me puse nerviosa cuando bajó su mirada a mis labios.

– Así en frío no sé… – miré sus labios, apretados, pero formando una sonrisa, y su nariz que empezaba a ponerse rosada por el frío.

– Tengo una idea. – dije divertida. – Cierra los ojos. – ella me miró desconfiada, sonriendo de lado.

– ¿Vas a besarme o a abusar de mi? – preguntó. Este tonteo no sé cuánto tiempo voy a aguantarlo sin hacer nada, sinceramente.

– No voy a besarte… de momento. – aclaré "bromeando". – Cierra los ojos, confía en mí. – apreté su mano, y ella cerró los ojos.

Me quedé unos segundos mirándola, los gorritos de lana le quedaban muy bien, y realmente estaba preciosa. Solté su mano para meterla en mi bolso, y sacar los guantes que compré, y se los puse sobre las piernas dándole la orden de que abriera sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes regalos sorpresas? – se empezó a reír cogiéndolos entre sus manos antes de ponérselo. – Me encantan. Gracias. – y volvió a darme un beso en la mejilla haciéndome sonreír.

– Intenté buscar unos elegantes, ya sabes, las pianistas lo son. – guiñé mi ojo. – Ahora mi regalo. – bromeé otra vez extendiendo mi mano.

– Te invito a una copa. – dijo.

– Uhh… – levanté mis cejas. – El mejor regalo. – le guiñé un ojo antes de ir juntas a algún bar.

Nos sentamos a tomar algo en una pequeña mesa apartada del ruido para poder seguir hablando.

– Estoy muy contenta por Alison… Con el tiempo que ha estado intentando quedarse embarazada, parece que por fin lo ha conseguido…

– ¿No se quedaba embarazada?

– ¿No lo sabías? – dejó la copa en la mesa tras un sorbo que había dado. – ¿No habláis? –me quedé callada, ya sabía que no era mucho de llamadas, por eso no me he enterado de nada de la vida de mi hermana. – ¿No te sientes sola allí? – yo negué con la cabeza, bebiendo un sorbo de mi copa. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Si no quieres responderla, no lo hagas.

– Adelante. – le di pie a que lo hiciera.

– ¿Eres feliz así?

– ¿Cómo es así?

– Liándote con mil y acostándote con otras mil. – me quedé mirándola, dando vueltas a una servilleta que tenía en mis manos. – Lo siento, no debería haberlo preguntado, no es de mi incumbencia.

– ¿Quieres que sea sincera contigo? – pregunté ahora yo, viéndola asentir, mirándome fijamente. – Hay una parte de mí que está realmente feliz, y que le encanta acostarse con muchas mujeres.

– ¿Cómo de grande es esa parte? – me preguntó, y me quedé callada mirándola de nuevo, no estoy segura si "grande" era el adjetivo adecuado. – Porque, perdón si te duele, pero la Cosima que yo conozco necesita estar al lado de alguien, y necesita que la cuiden. Cuando estabas conmigo yo notaba eso, me necesitabas… – respiró hondo antes de continuar. – Me entristece que no te estén cuidando y queriéndote como te mereces. – mordí mi labio al escucharla y agarré su mano sobre la mesa.

– Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero estoy bien. – confesé notando cómo pasaba su dedo por el dorso de mi mano, y sentí un cosquilleo. –No necesito a nadie, Delphine. – solté su mano. – ¿Piensas alguna vez en nosotras? – tuve que preguntar, y asintió. – ¿Sobre todo los días de Navidad? – ella sonrió entristecida y asintió de nuevo.

– Todos los años. – y yo sonreí también al escucharla.

– Es una mierda. – confesé levantando mi vaso hacia ella, y ella se empezó a reír.

– Es una mierda. – levantó su vaso y lo chocó con el mío antes de que las dos bebiéramos.

Fue una copa tras otra. No pensamos en ningún momento en los que dejamos en casa. Simplemente estábamos nosotras dos, eran risas, era estar bien entre nosotras, tonteo por parte de las dos y era una sensación maravillosa, pero al mismo tiempo daba mucho miedo, porque me di cuenta de lo mucho que la he echado de menos. Intentando evitar sentir cosas más allá de las ganas que tenía de volver a acostarme con ella, recurría una y otra vez a usar mis frases para intentar ponerla nerviosa, sin tener vergüenza en ningún momento, yendo al grano, pero cada vez Delphine se cortaba menos, y me costaba más ponerla roja.

– Anoche me pusiste cachonda en el armario. – solté, y ella lamió sus labios antes de sonreír.

– Ya me di cuenta. – bebió por su pajita. – Tus bragas te delataron…

– ¿Te gustó?

– ¿El qué? – disimuló.

– Verme desnuda. – sonreí.

– ¿Te gustó a ti que chupara tus dedos? – cambió la pregunta.

– Ya sabes que me gustaba mucho meterte los dedos… –dejé una pausa para tomar un sorbo, mirando como alzaba las cejas sorprendida. –… en la boca. – terminé la frase sonriendo.

– Tus dedos solían estar en muchas partes de mi cuerpo. – me devolvió, y sentí otra vez calor.

– No sólo mis dedos. – levanté mi ceja mientras me inclinaba sobre ella buscando su oreja. – Me encantaba recorrerte con la lengua. – la escuché contener el aliento y sonreí mientras volvía a mi sitio y volvía a dar un sorbo de mi bebida.

– Tendré que preguntarle a Patrice si lo sigues haciendo igual de mal. – quiso picarme mientras metía ella la pajita de su bebida entre sus labios, y yo fruncí el ceño para darle en el hombro pero no pude evitar empezar a reírme.

Decidimos volver a casa porque Delphine vio necesario coger el teléfono a Alison, que le chivó que iban a cenar en breve. Andábamos por mitad de la plaza, y me apoyé un segundo en uno de los tablones de madera de una de las casetas, riéndome, ¿he dicho que habíamos bebido ya unas cuantas copas? Delphine se acercó a mí, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza sobre la madera, ya había oscurecido, pero podía ver sus ojos perfectamente.

– Estás muy cerca… eso es que quieres tema conmigo… – comenté, y acaricié su cintura antes de agarrarla, pegándola a mí.

Ella se empezó a reír subiendo su cabeza dejándome una visión estupenda de su cuello, separándose levemente de mí, y se quedó seria. Miré hacia arriba y sonreí al ver el muérdago. Qué típico, qué casualidad, me empecé a reír a carcajadas, pero me quedé seria cuando Delphine volvió a mirarme.

– ¿Crees en la tradición? – y señaló hacia arriba.

– No, es solo una excusa para darse un beso. Un beso se da en cualquier sitio, en cualquier momento.

– ¿Por ejemplo ahora? – me puse nerviosa, lamí mis labios, ¿me iba a besar Delphine?

Me sonrió, y se inclinó besándome en la comisura de los labios, un beso largo que me hizo incluso cerrar los ojos. Y nos sonreímos la una a la otra cuando nos separamos. Por un momento, pensé en lo fácil que sería besarla ahora, estaba muy cerca de mi rostro, pero elegí la opción de no hacerlo.

La empujé mientras andábamos con un golpe de cadera y se empezó a reír, y no sé cómo pasó, pero acabamos andando de la mano por las calles.

* * *

Me pillé mi sillón favorito de esa casa para la hora de ver la película después de cenar, otra ñoñada navideña, supongo. Le guiñé un ojo a Patrice que estaba con Zoey en sus piernas en el sofá de al lado, y me sonrieron las dos. De repente sentí un peso a mi lado, tapándome la vista de las chicas, y Delphine se agarró de mi brazo derecho mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

– Mmmm… que juntitas... – le sonreí mientras me miraba desde su posición.

– Así estamos más calentitas. – y echó una manta por encima de las dos, y una vez nos tapamos entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, los cuales acepté.

Miré a Daniel que se puso al lado de Patrice con cara de perro enfadado, y me aguanté las ganas de reírme. A veces cuando Delphine se enfadaba era malvada, todo había que decirlo.

Nos quedamos a oscuras, solo iluminaba el suave brillo de la pantalla de la televisión. Me cambié de postura y puse una de mis piernas sobre las de la francesa cuyo pelo olía demasiado bien. La mano de Delphine soltó la mía y empezó a tocar mi muslo, la miré de reojo, se mordía el labio al mismo tiempo que me miraba también a mí, y le sonreí levantando una ceja. Lo tocaba muy lento, estirando sus dedos para acariciar todo lo que diera alcance. No esperaba que subiera hasta mi ingle, acariciándome, tanteando el terreno, consiguiendo que separara mis piernas un poco más para dejarle más espacio. Todo lo que quisiera hacerme, podía hacérmelo.

Empezó a jugar con el final de mi jersey, agarré su mano con la mía e hice que se colara bajo mi ropa. Noté que se quedaba por un momento paralizada, había vuelto a mirar a la televisión, yo hice lo mismo, disimular sería lo mejor. Sus dedos se empezaron a mover y aguanté el aliento. Otra vez recorrían mi piel. Sacudí mis pensamientos. Sexo.

Tocó todo mi vientre, lo que me sorprendió es que apretara mi pecho por encima del sujetador con toda la palma de su mano, y escuché su voz en un susurro muy bajo contra mi oreja.

– Anoche Patrice me dio un poco de envidia.

– Podrías haberte unido.

– Si me hubiera unido, Patrice no habría follado anoche. – y se separó sonriendo.

– Como te gusta calentarme… – me quejé, y observé la cara del mismísimo diablo en su rostro, cogí aire antes de levantarme. – Salgo a fumar. –me excusé, como siempre hacía en mitad de las películas, y me levanté saliendo bajo la mirada divertida de Delphine.

Lo que tardé en liarme el porro fue lo que tuve que esperar para sentir a alguien sentándose detrás de mí, dejándome entre sus piernas.

– No te enfades… – escuché a mi oído, me cogió el cigarrillo y lo puso entre sus dedos.

– Un poco frustrada. – contesté y vi su sonrisa.

Ella dio la primera calada, girándome la cara para pasarme el humo agarrando mi barbilla, sin rozar si quiera mis labios.

– Es que la conversación en el bar me ha hecho acordarme de muchas cosas... – me susurró otra vez contra mi oído, y saqué lentamente el humo por mis labios.

– ¿No te acordabas de nada de lo que hacíamos en la cama?

– Sí, sí que me acordaba… pero cuando lo dices tú es más intenso. –apoyé mi brazo en su pierna y me deje abrazar por ella.

– ¿Vamos a acabar acostándonos juntas? – e intenté recuperar mi cigarrillo, pero ella estiró su brazo para que no lo alcanzara.

– Espero que no. – fruncí el ceño, y vi como daba otra calada, esta vez sin compartir el humo. – Entiéndeme. – me acercó el cigarro a la boca, dejé que lo metiera y sus dedos se apoyaron en mis labios mientras tomaba la calada. Suspiré expulsando el humo. – ¿Sigues teniendo el piercing? – me preguntó sin aliento lamiéndose los labios mientras me miraba fijamente.

– Sí. – la escuché suspirar. – ¿No te acuerdas de lo que te gustaba tenerlo en tu boca?

– Sí, me acuerdo. – y dio una calada nerviosa, mirando al frente.

– Te mueres por tenerlo de nuevo… ¿por qué has preguntado si no? – busqué otra vez mi cigarro para dar otra calada, notando de nuevo esos dedos sobre mis labios, y volví a soltar el humo bajo su atenta mirada. Ya estaba bien de no aceptar las ganas que teníamos, si tenía que ser directa para dar los pasos, lo sería. – Ven esta noche a mi habitación, cuando todos estén dormidos. – dije, sin más.

– No voy a ir, Cosima. – dijo con la voz en un hilo mientras miraba cómo me acercaba a ella, acariciando su mejilla.

– Tienes las mismas ganas que yo de estar juntas y desnudas bajo las sábanas… ¿No tienes ganas de tocarme? – susurré muy cerca de sus labios, miró hacia abajo, y yo hice lo mismo, viendo sus labios entreabiertos. Pasé mi dedo pulgar por ellos y me acerqué hasta estar ya rozándolos, pero ella estaba quieta mirándome de vuelta. Suspiré contra ellos cuando escuché un ruido. – Te voy a esperar toda la noche si hace falta.

Me levanté alejándome de ella, y levanté la vista para ver a Daniel saliendo por la puerta, pasó por mi lado mirándome desafiante, y no me dejé intimidar mientras pasaba por su lado entrando de nuevo a la casa.

* * *

 **Ufff... cuántas cosas...**

 **¿Qué os está pareciendo? ¿Va a ceder Delphine? ¿ Creéis que Cosima sólo quiere sexo como dice o hay algo más? ¿Cómo se sentirá Daniel? ¿Y Patrice? ¿Y Alison? ¿Y ustedes?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! Un saludo.**


	7. Capítulo 07 Insight

_Capítulo 7. Insight._

No quería, ni podía, alargarlo más. Necesitaba acostarme con Delphine y sabía que ella también quería acostarse conmigo. ¿Curiosidad por cómo era ahora en la cama? ¿Recordar cómo era tener sexo con ella? ¿Ganas horribles de besarla hasta desgastarle los labios? No lo sé, no sé qué es lo que era, y cuando la vi el día de la boda no esperaba que a los pocos días me tuviera ya en la palma de su mano, porque, de verdad que me moría por tener su piel otra vez contra la mía.

No pude evitar mirar por la ventana de la cocina, la pareja estaba sentada sobre las escaleras donde estaba yo con ella hace unos minutos. No pude evitar calentarme, en el mal sentido, sintiendo la sangre arder cuando Delphine se acercó a besarle en los labios. Suspiré, cogí agua para beber porque sentía la boca seca con tanta mierda, y volví al salón.

Vi el hueco que Daniel había dejado al lado de Patrice y junto a Alice, y ahí me senté. Me percaté de que ya habían acostado a Zoey, y su madre me sonrió cuando me senté a su lado, y le devolví el gesto. Dejé que se pusiera apoyada en mi hombro mientras mirábamos la televisión, y entonces vi otra vez a la parejita llegar.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos pocos segundos antes de que Daniel la sentara sobre sus piernas en el sillón donde su buena novia me metió mano en toda su cara. Sí, estaba molesta, estaba enfadada porque estaba con ese tío estúpido. Se besaban en silencio, nadie los escuchaba, pero yo estaba perdiendo los nervios. Los miré y vi cómo Delphine agarraba su cara, cómo le besaba despacio, cómo la mano de Daniel se movía sobre su pierna y bajo la manta.

Me levanté sin decir nada y subí a mi habitación, aun podía esperar, Delphine me tenía ganas, muchas, era cuestión de tiempo que viniera esta noche. Y no iba a cansarme de tocarla.

La puerta se abrió y cuando me giré vi a Patrice con rostro preocupado.

– Cosima… ¿estás bien?

– Oh, no te preocupes, estoy un poco cansada, ya sabes, anoche dormí poco y hoy he estado todo el día para arriba y abajo. – sonreí a la chica.

– ¿Es por mí? Sé que he estado hoy distante, pero es que… – agarré su cara con mis manos y le paré.

– No es por ti, tonta. – giré mi cabeza hacia un lado.

– Me gustas mucho, Cosima. – me dijo, y acarició mi mejilla antes de acercarse a darme un suave beso, que no profundizamos ninguna de las dos. Le dediqué otra sonrisa. – ¿Puedo… quedarme esta noche?

– Creo que hoy no va a poder ser. – me reí. – Nada más toque esa almohada voy a quedarme dormida. – señalé hacia la cama y ella me sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

– ¿Otro día entonces?

Yo asentí, y dejé que me diera otro largo beso, esta vez sí dejé que profundizara si así quiso, antes de que se separara y saliera dedicándome una mirada coqueta.

Suspiré y me metí en la cama a leer un libro. En realidad estaba pensando en ella, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, me mareaba incluso pensando en esos ojos o en su sonrisa coqueta de esta tarde. Era un viaje al pasado, cuando estaba con Emily, sólo que ahí yo estaba totalmente enamorada de ella, y ahora no. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estoy sintiendo todo esto? ¿Por qué me encuentro tan mal de repente?

No sé lo que me dolió más esa noche, ver a Delphine y Daniel otra vez acaramelados, compartiendo besos, o que Delphine, efectivamente, no entrara a mi habitación en toda la noche.

* * *

Cuando bajé la mañana de Navidad, estaban todos fuera haciendo un muñeco de nieve con Zoey, menos Alison y Donnie que estaban poniendo bajo un árbol los regalos de la niña, que al parecer estaba muy triste porque no había llegado Papa Noel esa noche.

Me uní al grupo del jardín, poniéndome al lado de la pequeña, que iba poniendo nieve en la gran bola con una carita que daba pena.

– Eh, renacuaja… – la llamé, y ella me miró con sus ojos brillantes. – ¿Crees en la magia?

– A veces sí, a veces no. – dijo entristecida.

– Un año Papá Noel tampoco vino a mi casa… pero leí en un libro que si eres capaz de conseguir hacer un muñeco de nieve antes de las diez y ponerle el gorrito de Papá Noel en el árbol más cercano aparece uno o más regalos.

– ¿De verdad?

– Lo vi con mis propios ojos. – le susurré como si fuera un secreto, y miré mi reloj. – Vamos, queda poco tiempo, tenemos que hacerlo muy rápido. Ayúdame a coger mucha nieve, corre.

La niña empezó a mover sus manitas muy rápido en el suelo para acumular la mayor cantidad de nieve posible y pasármela muy rápido para que yo fuera poniendo en la parte de arriba.

– ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! – empezó a gritar, y todos nos pusimos con ella a hacer un muñeco de nieve rápido. – Tita Alison, ¡ayuda!

Alison sonrió a la pequeña niña y entre todos conseguimos hacer el muñeco de nieve más amorfo del mundo, pero un muñeco de nieve, al fin y al cabo.

– Falta algo… – me hice la pensativa y cogí a Zoey en brazos.

– ¡El gorrito! – la erre la decía regular, y era muy mona hablando de esa forma.

– ¿Dónde hay un gorro? – empecé a mirar alrededor.

– ¡Delphine! – gritó, y miré a la francesa, que sonrió mirando a la niña, llevaba uno sobre la cabeza.

Me acerqué a ella y levanté un poco a la niña para que le robara el gorro de Papá Noel, y nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos. Otra vez mi corazón bombeando rápidamente, era como si nada hubiera pasado estos días, porque me sonreía y me miraba cálidamente.

– Vamos, rápido, pónselo. – a Zoey le faltó tiempo para ponérselo. – Ahora cierra los ojos muy fuerte y di… "CREO EN LA NAVIDAD".

– ¡CREO EN LA NAVIDAD! – sonreí cuando todos lo dijeron al mismo ritmo que la niña.

Agarré su manita y empecé a correr con ella hacia la casa, y la escuché gritar cuando vio los regalos debajo del árbol, y se lanzó a abrirlos. Todo el mundo nos pusimos a ver como la pequeña abría cada uno de los regalos ilusionada, y noté cómo alguien tiraba de mi brazo hacia atrás.

– Eso que has hecho… ha sido precioso. – me dijo Patrice emocionada, yo le sonreí, limpiando una lágrima que cayó de su ojo y, entonces, me besó, acariciando una de mis mejillas.

Cuando me separé de ella miré su sonrisa, con ese diente ligeramente doblado que la hacía muy mona. Bajé el gorrito de lana que tenía puesto hasta taparle los ojos divertida, y miré hacia donde estaban todos, ninguno miraba, solo una persona, que desvió la mirada cuando la pillé.

Delphine.

* * *

Quería hablar con ella, pero era imposible, Daniel estaba cómo una lapa encima de ella, dónde quiera que estuviera, ahí estaban los dos. Así que aproveché en unas que fue hacia el baño, ella sola por fin, ya faltaba que fueran también de la mano los dos juntos, para colarme mientras cerraba la puerta.

– Cosima… – se sorprendió.

– No viniste anoche. – cerré el pestillo y la miré fijamente cruzando mis brazos.

– Te dije que no iba a ir. – contestó apoyándose en el lavabo, fruncí mi ceño y no aparté mis ojos de su cara. – No tienes derecho a estar enfadada. – ahora fue mi turno de echar una sonrisa sarcástica.

– Ah, no, lo siento, es verdad. No llevas dos días enteros calentándome más allá del simple tonteo de los primeros días… – empecé irónica.

– Estoy con Daniel, desde hace cinco años, no soy ya esa niñata que fue infiel a Emily por ti. – me cortó acercándose a mí, también enfadada.

– ¿Te recuerdo que me agarraste toda la teta? Eso no eran caricias de amigas, ¿o lo haces con todas? –pregunté, y ella se lamió los labios antes de abrir la boca pero no decir nada, así que volvió a cerrarla. – Lo suponía.

– Si tienes ganas de follar, tienes muchas candidatas, incluso Alice aceptaría acostarse contigo. Además, tienes a Patrice ilusionada, ¿a qué estás jugando?

– Nunca hemos dicho que fuéramos en serio, no tiene por qué estar ilusionada. Y, además, dejo que me bese quien yo quiera.

– Pues debes hacer las cosas mal. Te acuestas con ella, dejas que te bese cuándo le apetece, tonteas conmigo, me sigues hasta el baño, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué follemos en la ducha? ¿Qué quieres que follemos y quitarte el gusanillo para estar en paz luego en Toronto? – entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, de ese rostro cabreado, y de unos ojos cristalinos que amenazaban con tormenta. – He elegido a Daniel, y esa va a ser mi decisión, Cosima, ahora y dentro de mil años. No voy a serle infiel por un polvo contigo. – ahora era yo la que no sabía que contestar, entonces mordí mi labio antes de decir mi próxima frase.

– Delphine, te faltó tocarme el coño debajo de la manta ayer.

– Pero no lo hice, y punto. Me arrepiento de haberte tocado anoche, y mucho, no sabes cuánto. Ojalá pudiera rebobinar para no haber hecho nada anoche contigo, nada más que con Daniel.

– ¿No eres capaz de aceptar que quieres estar conmigo? – se quedó callada mirándome.

– Quiero estar con Daniel. – repitió como si se tratara de un robot programado.

– Sé una adulta, Delphine, joder. ¿A quién mierda estás engañando? Porque a mí no me engañas. – empecé a andar hacia a ella mientras soltaba cada una de las palabras y acabé dejándola contra la pared porque ella se echaba hacia atrás. – Me apuesto a que anoche te mojaste nada más te dije que subieras a mi habitación mientras imaginabas todas las cosas que podría hacerte… – esto de hablar tan cerca de ella me ponía nerviosa incluso a mí, agarré su mano y la apoyé en la pared manteniéndola sujeta con la mía, echándome sobre su cuerpo y suspirando muy cerca de su boca cuando noté cada centímetro de su anatomía presionada a la mía. – Igual que te pone muy cachonda pensar en el complemento que tengo entre las piernas… – y levanté mi ceja mientras me miraba fijamente, estaba nerviosa.

– Sí, me puse cachonda. – afirmó, y respiró hondo antes de mirarme seria otra vez. – Ya se ocupo Daniel de follarme bien anoche. – me quedé sin palabras y di un paso hacia atrás apartándome de ella. Casi sentía arcadas de imaginármela con Daniel. – ¿Has terminado? Necesito un poco de intimidad.

Me di la vuelta y salí de allí sin mirar atrás. Fui hacia donde tenía colgado mi abrigo, y me lo puse para salir al jardín de atrás. Cogí los instrumentos necesarios para hacer mi cigarro tranquilizador, y empecé a fumar, era temprano, normalmente eran uno al día o ni eso, y aquí estoy fumando más que nunca. Bueno, vale, miento, de joven era una buena porreta.

Busqué mi móvil en el bolsillo y busqué a Alice en los contactos para empezar a escribirle. Era la más veloz contestando.

 **Cosima:** Alice, llevo tres días en una casa con mi hermana, su marido, y más gente… Entre ellas Delphine.

 **Alice:** ¿Tu ex?

 **Cosima:** Sí, ¿te he hablado de muchas Delphine?

 **Alice:** Cuéntame, ¿qué tal el reencuentro?

 **Cosima:** Al principio demasiado bien, luego tonteábamos mucho y eso… ya sabes.

 **Alice:** ¿Os habéis acostado juntas?

Sonreí dando otra calada.

 **Cosima:** Más quisiera. Le gusta meter mano y luego no hacer nada. Tiene novio, está aquí también.

 **Alice:** ¿Y si no estuviera el novio caería en tus redes?

 **Cosima:** ¿Quién no cae en mis redes?

 **Alice:** Ahí llevas la razón… Tranquila, cuando vuelvas yo te haré caso.

 **Cosima:** Gracias a Dios.

 **Alice:** Así que te mete mano…

 **Cosima:** Sí. Me calienta y se va. Acabamos de discutir por eso, me ha dejado claro que es fiel a su chico.

 **Alice:** Pero tú notas que quiere algo.

 **Cosima:** Sí.

 **Alice:** ¿Y tú qué quieres?

 **Cosima:** Acostarme con ella, obvio.

 **Alice:** ¿Y nada más?

 **Cosima:** Nada más.

 **Alice:** A ver si te vas a volver a enamorar…

 **Cosima:** Tranquila, es solamente sexual. No voy a volver a caer.

Miré a mi lado cuando noté a alguien que se sentaba a mi lado, y sonreí a Patrice, que se inclinaba para besarme en los labios. Entonces mientras me dejaba besar por la chica me acordé de las palabras de Delphine, y me separé de la chica llevándome otra vez el cigarro en la boca.

– Tenemos que hablar. – solté.

– ¿Vas a cortar conmigo? – dijo divertida haciéndome reír.

– No, sólo quiero dejar algunas cosas claras antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

– Oh… – y se quedó seria y, de repente, me sentí un poco mal. Pues sí que debí haberle hecho ilusiones. Suspiré.

– Soy un poco gilipollas, perdóname, no quiero hacerte daño, entonces quiero dejar claro los límites antes de que sea tarde. – le confesé.

– No pasa nada, yo tampoco estoy buscando nada serio.

– No mientas, por favor, tienes a Zoey, querrás algo serio. ¿Me equivoco?

– Bueno, sí. – sonrió. – Te quiere mucho Zoey y, bueno, me gustas mucho. – me miró fijamente.

– Patrice, en enero vuelvo a Canadá, no creo que debamos empezar nada, probablemente acabaría peor.

– ¿Cómo pasó con Delphine?

– Como pasó con Delphine. – confirmé antes de suspirar.

 _*** Flashback ***_

 _–_ _Hola, princesa. –_ _susurré, me moría por saltar a sus brazos y besarla sin despegarme de ella ni un segundo, pero las cosas ya no eran tan felices como antes._

 _– No me llames así, por favor. – me dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras seguía tumbada en su cama._

 _Igual si alguien la veía de esa forma diría que estaba fatal, pero para mí seguía siendo un ángel. Probablemente yo estaría igual que ella. Ha sido un año duro, horrible, en lo referente a nuestra relación._

 _Me tumbé a su lado y acaricié su pelo mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Era mi último día aquí, y había venido a su casa aprovechando que vi que sus padres habían salido en ese momento, ni siquiera me aviso ella ya para que viniera a su casa. Ya sabía cómo iba a acabar esto. Casi no habíamos tenido tiempo a solas durante esta semana, y si lo tuvimos estábamos discutiendo o calladas, casi no nos salía el darnos un beso. Y la última conversación que tuvimos ese día fue que se acabaría ya para siempre, que no nos íbamos a volver a ver, que iba a ser lo "mejor" para las dos porque solo estábamos pasándolo mal y sufriendo de esa manera._

 _La conocía tan bien, sus gestos, su mirada, su rostro completo… Sabía que había estado llorando, por las rojeces que tenía alrededor de sus ojos y la nariz. Me acerqué a ella lento, casi pidiendo permiso, como si fuésemos dos desconocidas, antes de besar suavemente la punta de su nariz, y subir hasta su frente dando besos suaves y lentos. Volví a mirarla a los ojos, que empezaban a estar cristalino, con lágrimas amenazando con salir, y acaricié sus labios con mis dedos, y no pude evitar bajar la vista a ellos y notar cómo temblaban los míos. Voy a echar tanto de menos besarla…_

 _La besé, sintiendo cómo presionaba sus labios con los míos, y cómo empezaba a agitarse empezando a llorar. Noté sus manos encima de mi oreja, la que no estaba presionada en la almohada. Y nos separamos apoyando la frente sobre la de la otra, abrí mis ojos y empecé a apartar lágrimas de su rostro, y ella me imitó antes de volvernos a fundir en otro beso._

 _Nos separamos un segundo para coger aire con la boca y continuamos moviendo los labios creando los últimos besos que nos íbamos a regalar. Me tumbé sobre ella, girándola contra el colchón y seguimos besándonos hasta que nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a buscarse._

 _Me arrodillé en la cama, y ella se sentó para quitarme la camiseta, y quedarse mirándome. Hacia un año que no nos veíamos, y desde que vine no lo habíamos hecho, no nos habíamos casi ni visto porque sufriamos las dos. Pasó su mano por mi vientre y me estremecí antes de que se acercara a darme otro beso en los labios. Sus manos acariciaron mi pecho por encima del sujetador y luego se dedicaron a acariciar mi espalda antes de que desabrochara la prenda superior en cuestión._

 _Volvió a mirarme mientras sus manos agarraban mis pechos, y los apretara, y los recorría con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que mis pezones se pusieran duros con sus caricias. Agarré su nuca para acercarla de nuevo a mí, para que me besara. Iba a echar de menos hacer el amor con ella, pero, de verdad, no sé cómo iba a vivir sin esos labios._

 _Me deshice de su camiseta, maldita manía de no llevar sujetador cuando estaba en casa, e imité lo que ella hizo con mis pechos, sintiendo ese piercing que se había hecho para mí, hace casi tres años ya. Tres años._

 _La puse contra el colchón otra vez, delicadamente, y empecé a besar su cuello, arqueándome contra ella, escuchando sus suspiros, notando cómo hincaba sus dedos en mi espalda, y cómo respondía a medida que iba bajando hasta sus pechos. Metí su pezón en mi boca, y gemí cuando se arqueó hacia para mí y agarró mi nuca para que me pegara más a ella._

 _¿Dónde iba a encontrar a otra mujer que disfrutara tanto con sus pechos? ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a otra mujer que me pusiera los pelos de punta con cada uno de sus gemidos? ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a otra mujer que me susurrara palabras en francés al oído? ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a otra mujer que besara de la misma forma que ella? ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a otra mujer que se asustara tan rápido con películas de miedo? ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a otra mujer que me quisiera como la ha hecho Delphine? ¿Y dónde iba a encontrar yo a alguien a la que querer como la quiero a ella?_

 _Besé su vientre, todo su vientre, pasando mi lengua, quería llevarme su sabor para siempre, la suavidad de su piel en mis labios, las reacciones que siempre he provocado en su cuerpo. Me quedé entre sus piernas, y volví a arrodillarme, mirando su rostro agitado. Desabroché su pantalón y lo lancé lejos al quitárselo mientras me inclinaba de nuevo para besar sus largas piernas._

 _Quería besarlo todo, quería tocarlo todo, necesitaba cada milímetro de su piel grabado en mí para recordarlo el resto de mi vida. Volví a subir hasta su ingle, escuchando sus suspiros, viendo la mancha de humedad en su ropa interior, notándome temblar. Me tumbé sobre ella, apoyándome en mis codos y toqué su pelo, mirándola de nuevo, sintiendo otra vez las ganas de llorar. ¿No iba a ver su cara más? ¿Por qué la estoy echando ya de menos si aun no me he ido?_

 _Un beso lento, lleno de sentimientos, ese beso nos inventamos en ese momento. Manos de dedos largos, manos de pianista, esas manos eran las que se dedicaban a dejarme desnuda de cintura hacia abajo. Y yo me dediqué a deshacerme de ese tanga que llevaba ese día antes de volver a bajar, de nuevo besándola, y quedarme entre sus piernas, lamiéndola, sintiendo su esencia en mi boca, sintiendo ese sabor adictivo que me moría por probar años atrás, y que fui la primera que lo hice en su vida. Sus manos sobre mis rastas, dándome permiso para seguir ahí abajo más tiempo antes de que nos girara y me buscara ahora ella a mí._

 _Mis dedos se enredaban en su pelo, yo también le permitía que estuviera entre mis piernas, toda la vida si quisiera, pero no iba a ser el caso. Su lengua sabía todos los trucos para hacerme temblar, para hacerme disfrutar, para hacerme pedirle más. La miraba, sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando, sus labios pegándose a mí, su lengua saliendo para recoger todo lo que mi centro producía por su culpa, y si abría los ojos, me quitaba el aliento. Subió otra vez por mi cuerpo y depositó en mi boca mi sabor, mientras gemía contra mi boca._

 _Piel con piel, así estábamos, y dedicándonos a besarnos mientras nuestras manos se dedicaban a otra cosa. Las dos al mismo tiempo, abrimos más nuestras piernas, dejando que manos que hacía tiempo que no tocaban, pudieran tocar. Gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando empezamos a acariciar el clítoris de la otra, pegamos nuestros labios, mientras soltábamos sonidos de placer, mientras nuestros dedos penetraban a la otra, mientras nuestros cuerpos se arqueaban a la vez. Pegué mi frente en su cuello, noté sus dientes hincándose en mi hombro, y nuestros brazos fueron más deprisa._

 _Sudábamos, no acabábamos nunca, queríamos alargar nuestra última vez. Se quedó quieta, tembló, adoraba cuando hacía eso, cómo intentaba seguir moviendo su brazo pero ella había llegado antes a la meta y no podía mientras sufría el orgasmo. Entonces, sabiendo que no le gustaba, moví mis caderas, para crear yo misma el movimiento de penetración, y abrió los ojos para mirarme. Y yo la miraba. Y lo sentí mucho, todo, el placer mezclado con la tristeza fue superior a mí._

 _Nos abrazamos, mientras descansábamos, mientras temblábamos contra la otra._

 _– Te quiero. –_ murmuré entre lágrimas pegándome a su cuello. _– Te voy a echar mucho de menos…_

 _– Y yo a ti. – y ahí vino, el último beso que nuestros labios buscaron. El último beso que íbamos a compartir._

 _*** Fin del Flashback ***_

No esperaba estar sintiendo esto. Este dolor en el pecho estaba siendo demasiado intenso. Iba a levantarme e irme, pero me pareció de mal gusto, y sería muy obvio. Sería más fácil desaparecer luego.

No entendía esta mañana por qué me molestó que anoche Delphine no viniera a mi habitación, no entendía por qué me cabreó aun más que me dijera que no quería nada conmigo en los baños, pero cuando sucedió esto, en la comida, lo entendí.

Comíamos, yo tonteaba con la pequeña Zoey que estaba hoy más activa de lo normal, que comía a mi lado, y junto a su madre. Delphine, por fortuna o por desgracia se sentó en frente de mí junto a su novio.

Charla de todo y de nada, la típica en reuniones de amigos, preguntas a Alison y Donnie sobre el futuro niño, preguntas a Patrice de cómo fue su embarazo, preguntas a la pequeña Zoey de si estaba nerviosa con el colegio… Preguntas, preguntas… muchas preguntas esperaba oír en ese momento menos dos, las de connotaciones sexuales, y la que hizo Daniel.

– Bueno. – se levantó nervioso de repente en mitad de la mesa, llevándose la mirada de todos. – Esto iba a esperar, pero no puedo aguantar más sin decirlo. – miró a su chica. – Delphine, sé que hemos estado mal durante un tiempo… – ah, ¿sí? – pero creo que juntos lo podemos solucionar todo. Perdón por ser tan celoso y cabezón, pero me da miedo que algún día te vayas de mi lado. Te quiero y siempre lo voy a hacer, por ello... – se arrodilló, y sacó una cajita con un anillo, que si hubiera estado más cerca de mi cara me habría sacado un ojo. – ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

"¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?" ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Delphine miró a todos los de la mesa, no tengo ni puta idea de qué caras tendrían porque yo no podía apartar mis ojos de encima de ella. Nos miramos, unos segundos, intenté leer sus ojos, pero supongo que la poca práctica que he tenido estos últimos años han hecho que desaparecieran mis habilidades. Y volvió a mirar a su novio.

– Sí. – y besó a su prometido.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo hacía desde que me escapé sin que nadie me viera, para no dar el cante. Necesitaba correr, necesitaba desaparecer, necesitaba sentir otras cosas que no fuera lo que estaba sintiendo. Delphine se va a casar. Esa frase me atormentaba, me hacía daño, mucho más de que me quitaran una caries en la profundidad de una de mis muelas, sin anestesia.

Igual llevaba una hora entera corriendo sin parar, no sabía ni qué direcciones había tomado, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo iba a volver, pero no me importaba. Llegué hasta un parque, bueno, más que un parque parecía un bosque, y empecé a andar mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración entre los árboles. No me esperaba ver esos pelos rizados saliendo de un gorro de lana blanco.

Me acerqué a donde estaba, junto a un árbol apartada, y me senté a su lado en silencio. No la miré, pero sabía que ella me miraba en ese momento antes de sentir el peso de su cabeza en mi hombro.

Empecé a rebuscar en mi abrigo, pero me pidió que no fumara y no lo hice.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunté por fin.

– Sí, asimilando un poco estos días, encontré este lugar el año pasado, es muy tranquilo. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? – la escuché.

– Sí. – mentí. – Me alegro por el compromiso, o como se diga. – subió su cabeza y nos miramos.

– No mientas. – medio sonrió.

– Es verdad, me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera, que te vayas a casar y que seas feliz… Me alegro de que seas feliz. – aunque no sea conmigo.

– Gracias. – le sonreí, no sé como quedaría, igual fue cara de asco y no me di ni cuenta.

Volvió a apoyarse en mi hombro mientras mirábamos el paisaje en silencio, yo también me apoyé en su cabeza y noté de nuevo sus dedos entrelazándose con los míos. Las miré, el anillo de compromiso estaba ahí.

– ¿Podemos estar como estos últimos días y olvidar lo de ayer y esta mañana? – hablé tras minutos en silencio.

– Sí. – y me besó la mejilla despacio, antes de esconderse en mi cuello.

 _*** Flashback ***_

 _Ahí estaba llorando viendo la película, el dramón de la noche porque estaba mala con la regla, sonreí agarrando su mano y besé su frente mientras apartaba algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas. Era extraño, lo bien que estaba así, la felicidad, todo lo que sentía cuando tenía a esta chica a mi lado, cuando la podía abrazar en el sofá, o besarla en los labios, o hacer cosas con ella en la cama. Sonreí. Delphine era una fiera ahí donde se le veía llorando delante del televisor._

 _Se giró y me derretí al verle con esos ojitos llorosos, y me incliné para darle un beso en sus suaves labios, quitándole más lágrimas que caían. Se volvió a apoyar en mi hombro, entrelazó nuestros dedos y empezó a acariciar mi mano, y otra vez sonreí al notar esos dedos fríos a los que no me importaba calentar._

 _A veces me preguntaba, en qué momento de mi vida había hecho tan increíblemente bueno para merecérmela. Vale, podría ser mejor, en realidad era una relación un poco complicada, la amante, que sonaba fenomenal, pero deseaba estar a su lado el resto de mi vida, y si pudiera firmar, lo haría ahora mismo._

 _Sé que estaba con Emily, oficialmente, pero también sabía que me necesitaba a mí, y me encantaba sentirlo. Cuando tantas veces ha subido de madrugada aquí, y ha estado horas besándome o haciendo el amor conmigo, susurrándome que me necesitaba, y fundiendo mi piel con la suya. Me necesitaba, y sabía que me quería a mí, lo sabía aunque nunca lo hubiéramos dicho._

 _Y yo quería decírselo, necesitaba hacerlo, muchas veces murió en mis labios un "te quiero", muchas, y no solo en situaciones de cama, sino viendo una película, cuando me hacía reír o cuando ella lloraba, como ahora. Decir que la quería, tan simple y tan complicado al mismo tiempo._

– _Voy a dejar a Emi, Cosima…_ – _la escuché decir y se me cortó la respiración. ¿La iba a dejar? ¿Podríamos estar juntas? ¿Por fin va a dar el paso? La miré, pero ella miraba nerviosa el televisor._ – _No quiero que digas nada ahora, solo necesito que lo sepas…_

 _Y eso hice, no decir nada, así que besé su pelo y seguimos viendo la película. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, no me lo creía, se lo tengo que decir, hoy voy a decirle lo que siento, quiero que sepa que la decisión que va a tomar es por algo. Sé lo duro que es para ella, sé que la quiere también, pero a veces hay que ser egoístas, y yo quiero a Delphine para mí sola, desde siempre. Aun recuerdo ese trío, cuando pensé que iba a ser poder meterme con Emi, parece ser que fui yo la que salió más herida. No podía ver como las dos se besaban, no podía soportar cuando se acariciaban, y aunque intenté, e hice que Delphine respondiera más rápido a mis caricias, no pude evitar sufrir cuando las veía._

 _– ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? – le pregunté al cabo de un rato mientras la abrazaba tumbada en el sofá cuando la película se dio por finalizada._

 _– No sé si Alison vuelve a dormir o no… – me derretí cuando buscó mis labios para besarme, no podía evitarlo, a veces me sentía estúpida con lo ilusionada que estaba con ella, por cómo suspiraba aun con cada leve caricia que me regalaba._

 _– Entérate._

 _– ¿De qué?_ – _sonreí antes de volver a besarla._

 _– De si viene a dormir o no Alison… "¡Yo quielo milmil cotigo!"_ _– la escuché reír._

 _– Vale, espera. – se levantó y observé cómo mandaba un mensaje con su teléfono en las manos. – Vamos a la cama, tengo sueño._

 _Una vez en la cama me dediqué a besar sus labios hasta que nos cansamos, no era normal que cada vez besara mejor, debería siempre besar igual, ¿no? Me dedicaba a acariciar su cuello con la nariz, oler su perfume, que me volvía loca, y acariciar esos rizos tan perfectos que tenía. Me encantaba cuando me confesaba cosas entre besos o entre caricias, cómo que le encantaba cómo olía mi cuello, y me hacía entender por qué se quedaba tanto rato en él escondida._

 _– Delphine, necesito decirte algo… – empecé sintiendo mi corazón a punto de salirse por mi boca e irse dando saltos a la calle. Respiré hondo, debía empezar por el principio. – He vuelto a ver a Shay, a hablar con ella…_

 _– ¿Estás con ella? – preguntó con miedo y sonreí mientras me ponía frente a ella en la cama, aun en la oscuridad._

 _– No, no. No soy idiota… bueno, tan idiota. – aclaré. – Sólo que me acordé de todo, del sentimiento que tenía por ella, que me alegré de que ya haya desaparecido y de no haber sentido nada cuando la tuve delante. – respiré hondo de nuevo, ufff, esto está siendo más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio. – Fue cuando me percate de ello, cuando me di cuenta de que ese sentimiento ha aparecido de nuevo, e igual mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero con otra persona… – busqué su rostro en la oscuridad, y lo acaricié. Venga, vamos, dilo, ¡lo has ensayado mentalmente millones de veces! – Delphine, me estoy enamorando de ti… – me salió en un susurro, pero sé que me escuchó. – Bueno, ya lo he soltado… – suspiré y sentí su mano en mi mejilla, y su dedo en mis labios antes de que fuera sustituido por sus carnosos labios, a los cuales recibí gustosa._

 _– Entonces… ¿tú también lo sientes? – preguntó rozando mis labios. – ¿No es una venganza por lo que te hizo Emi? – ¿eh? ¿qué?_

 _– Delphine, no. – encendí la luz y se sentó en la cama mientras agarraba su cara con mis manos para que me mirara. Mierda, estaba llorando… ¿De verdad piensa eso? – Jamás, y óyeme bien, jamás había pensado que podría volver a sentir esto que siento por ti. Me sentí muy traicionada, pensé que el amor era una mentira, que no existía y juré pasar de las mujeres y simplemente pasármelo bien, no dejar que nadie entrara en mi corazón. Admito que cuando nos acostamos y me enteré de que era Emily pensé que se la había devuelto y que se jodiera, pero si no hubiera un sentimiento real por ti podría haber ido a decírselo tranquilamente, o haber creado una situación para que nos pille a las dos en la cama, y haber dejado de hacer nada contigo, y ninguna de las dos cosas se han dado, ¿verdad? – asintió varias veces con la cabeza y la besé profundamente._

 _Qué tontería, por Dios, ¿cómo iba a poder hacerle yo eso a la persona más increíble del mundo?_

 _– Cosima, quiero estar contigo…_

 _– Eres preciosa. – sonreí mientras me dejaba llevar por sus brazos, poniéndome sobre ella mientras la seguía besando contra el colchón, y sentí un escalofrío por mi columna cuando rodeó mi cintura con sus largas piernas._

 _Espero que no tenga ideas de calentarme un poco antes de dormir y dejarme con las ganas, sino tendré que pegarle seriamente…_

 _*** Fin del Flashback ***_

Ya me eligió una vez, ¿y si podría conseguir volver a ser la elegida? Porque no eran frases de niñata las que decía en esos momentos. De repente, teniéndola otra vez contra mi cuello, agarrada a mi mano, y con el dolor en el pecho de que su novio acababa de pedirle matrimonio, tuve como un insight, un momento de iluminación, de advertencia, de que necesitaba estar con esta mujer el resto de mi vida.

* * *

 **Aquí otro capítulo más. Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, me dais ánimos para seguir escribiendo para vosotros y para mí misma. Espero que esté siendo todo de vuestro gusto, agrado y placer.**

 **¿Qué os parecen los Flashbacks? ¿Cómo creéis que va a ir la historia en el presente?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Capítulo 08 La primera vez

_Capítulo 8. La primera vez._

Cinco días habían pasado desde la pedida de mano por parte de Daniel a Delphine, y había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Vuelta a la normalidad, eso es lo que habíamos aceptado, ¿pero qué era la normalidad para nosotras?

Daniel, Alice, Patrice y Zoey se habían largado al día siguiente de Navidad, quedándonos solos en esa casa Delphine, Alison, Donnie y yo. ¿Incómodo? No, no lo veía así, lo veía más bien como vía libre para acercarme a la francesa que me quitaba el sueño, porque en estos cinco días habíamos conseguido "volver a la normalidad" y eso significaba que habíamos vuelto al tonteo cuando estábamos solas, a los susurros al oído de la otra y las caricias disimuladas bajo las mantas. Parece que eso de arrepentirse de todo lo que hizo lo dijo con la boquita pequeña.

Era fácil pedirle que se quedara conmigo por la noche para seguir viendo algo juntas mientras Alison y Donnie ya se preparaban para dormir. También era fácil que nos acurrucáramos en el sofá, que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro o que entrelazáramos nuestros dedos mientras acariciábamos la mano de la otra.

Lo que no era fácil era controlar las ganas de besar esos labios. Lo peor era que ella sabía perfectamente lo que provocaba en mí, y yo sabía que provocaba lo mismo en ella, aunque no lo admitiera. Sólo hacía falta observar y te dabas cuenta de cómo me seguía el rollo en las indirectas, cómo miraba mi boca o cómo siempre acabábamos abrazándonos, daba igual donde fuera, incluso en la cama.

Sí, Delphine había recurrido a su anterior truco, el que usaba cuando empezamos a liarnos años atrás, "tengo miedo". Sólo la puse a prueba dejando un programa de cosas paranormales en la televisión, y parece que seguía siendo una cagueta. Eso fue anoche, en un principio ella entró a su habitación, pero se coló en la mía a los pocos minutos con su pijama ya puesto y explicándome que le daba pánico dormir sola esa noche. Su cuerpo al lado del mío, y no sé si fue ella, o quizás yo, pero nos acercábamos cada vez un poco más hasta que me pidió que la abrazara por su espalda y, así, pude disfrutar de nuevo de su cuerpo contra el mío y de esos rizos contra mi cara.

Me hizo acordarme del pasado, porque ese olor me hacía viajar en el tiempo, de lo jodidamente enamorada que estaba de Delphine, cómo la dejé escapar por ser una gilipollas, y de cómo, si hubiéramos luchado un poco más, seguiríamos juntas en estos momentos. Porque estaba totalmente convencida de que así sería.

¿Cuándo me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella? No, no fue cuando vi a Shay de nuevo. Fue mucho antes. Me encantaba lo nerviosa que se ponía siempre que estaba cerca de mí, cómo a pesar de los años seguía siendo tímida con la hermana de su amiga, y cómo esos nervios iban desapareciendo encuentro tras encuentro cuando empezó la universidad, siendo cada vez un poco más pícara, más lanzada y menos inhibida en los distintos momentos que compartíamos juntas.

Desde la primera vez que la vi me quedé hipnotizada con esos rizos, siempre me habían gustado. Deseaba tocarlos, acariciarlos, saber cuál era el olor que desprendían… Al igual que su piel, pasar mis dedos por cada centímetro de su anatomía era maravilloso, y desde que lo probé no tenía pensado parar nunca. Sin contar cada beso que me dio, los cuales me dejaban sin aliento, y me hacían sentir cosas inexplicables por el ser humano.

Pero me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella cuando nos acostamos juntas, obviamente con los besos que compartíamos notaba que había una conexión entre las dos y tenía la certeza de que quería besarla veinticuatro horas seguidas, pero cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Delphine.

 _*** Flashback ***_

 _Aunque iba de dura, de segura, por dentro estaba hecha un flan. Sentía que me temblaba todo, pero aun así conseguí que Delphine se relajara. Ninguna de las dos estábamos seguras de esto, de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero algo sí había seguro, y era que necesitábamos hacerlo._

 _Con Delphine era distinto, mi cuerpo experimentaba muchas cosas, demasiadas. Era obvio que había mucho deseo y que me excitaba muchísimo, sobre todo cuando los besos se volvían más apasionados y esos malditos movimientos que hacía bajo mi cuerpo cuando nos liábamos en la cama. Al principio me extrañé mucho, pensaba que era una atracción física que no podía controlar, porque recordemos que desde que me besó por primera vez en la habitación de mi hermana he querido acostarme con ella, pero era ella, como persona, la que me había dejado totalmente estúpida. Sí, esa era la palabra, estaba estúpidamente colada por esta chica. Intenté tener otros rollos, buscar a otras mujeres, pero me daba cuenta de que prefería estar en casa pensando en ella, o esperando a que viniera a verme, a que se colara a mi habitación con sus excusas tan monas y así poder perderme en su boca una y otra vez._

 _Por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirme fatal, porque mi mente no dejaba de pensar que estaba mal eso que hacíamos, que estábamos haciendo daño de una forma u otra a una tercera persona. Pero esta noche no voy a permitirme el pensar, esta noche voy a dejarme llevar hasta el final, tal y como lo llevábamos haciendo desde que entramos a la habitación del hotel. O más bien desde los últimos días, cómo cada vez nos costaba más controlarnos, y lo difícil que era separarnos una vez sabíamos que no podíamos seguir para no ser pilladas._

 _Me encantaba lo tímida que era, cómo dejaba que yo hiciera las cosas, pero más me gustaba cuando dejaba la timidez fuera e intentaba llevar el mando, volviéndome loca. Delphine dominante, nada más que decir._

 _Los jadeos que salían de nuestros labios erizaban el más fino vello de mi cuerpo. Los besos días tras días iban mejorando, aprendimos a besarnos. Sus manos eran demasiado suaves, sus dedos largos y delicados de pianista acariciaban muy lento y con curiosidad, dedicándose a tocar mi piel con dedicación y marcándome con la calidez que desprendían de repente._

 _Cuando me quedé en ropa interior frente a ella pude disfrutar de cómo me recorría con la mirada, cómo me deseaba, y me alegré de poder ver eso, porque yo la deseaba igual. La volví a besar, ella aun llevaba el vestido, pero recordemos que no hay nada debajo de él. Uff… cada vez que recordaba lo que sentí cuando la quise provocar en los baños y la jugada salió al revés, temblaba, literalmente, haberla sentido tan húmeda en mis dedos por unos segundos…_

 _– Has sido muy lista no llevando nada bajo el vestido… pero ahora me has quitado diversión… – me deslicé por su cuerpo, sacando uno de sus pechos simplemente echando hacia abajo la tiranta de su vestido, lo miré unos segundos antes de meterme su pezón en la boca, notando como se endurecía entre mis labios, y lo bien que se sentía cuando se arqueaba contra mí cuando empecé a darle con mi lengua._

 _– Creo que te vas a divertir igualmente… – susurró y, eran momentos como estos en los que notaba explícitamente cómo me excitaba, cuando la rubia tenía el mando de nuevo y me regalaba movimientos sorpresas._

 _Delphine sobre mi cuerpo, sentada, quitándose la ropa y quedándose totalmente desnuda para mí. Me permití observarla un buen rato, notando cómo me costaba respirar, y sonreí internamente cuando vi que se había depilado totalmente para la ocasión._

 _Me senté, rodeando su cintura porque quería que siguiera presionada contra mi vientre. Me gustaba sentir cómo se empezaba a humedecer rápidamente, otra vez. La besé suave en los labios, pero me despedí rápido porque quería tener otra vez esos pechos en mi boca._

 _Los besé, los lamí, y después usé mis dientes, primero flojo, porque no quería hacerle daño, e igual ya se le pasó el calentón de ser mordida fuerte. Pero cuando me lo pidió en un susurro, apreté mis dientes, sintiendo la zona de su seno en mi boca, sus dedos apretando mi nuca y sus labios soltando suaves suspiros que en ocasiones se transformaban en gemidos. Deseaba estar de nuevo entre sus piernas, esta vez sin que nadie interrumpiera, y... mierda._

 _¿Por qué me gustaba tanto que me hiciera esto? Gemí al mirarla, con mis dedos en su boca, pasando su lengua por ellos, entre ellos… Joder. Nos miramos fijamente, aun tenía su pezón en la boca, y empecé a imitar con él los movimientos que hacía ella a mis dedos. Me estaba volviendo totalmente loca._

 _Agarré su culo con una mano, y la volví a presionar contra el colchón, mis dedos seguían en su boca, y decidí moverlos esta vez yo. Un movimiento de entrada y salida de su boca, mientras movía mis caderas al mismo ritmo, lento. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su cálida saliva rodeando mis dedos, la calidez de su boca, la calidez de su intimidad contra mi muslo…_

 _Mordí mi labio escondiéndome en su cuello escuchando los golpes húmedos que provocaba mi pierna, notando como yo misma me mojaba más. Sacó mis dedos de su boca, y buscó mis labios, que se los regalé para que me besara profundamente antes de ser ella la que mordiera mi labio inferior tirando de él mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo para buscar el broche de mi sujetador._

 _Sonreí cuando lo lanzó lejos, y se deslizó por el colchón hacia abajo para meter mi pezón en su boca, rodeándolo entre sus labios y succionándolo mientras daba con su lengua en mi piercing. Gemí porque movía muy bien el pendiente, creando un placer extraño que me estaba gustando mucho, parecía que había nacido para hacerlo. Tuve que gemir más fuerte, enredando mi mano entre sus rizos cuando tuve la imagen de Delphine moviendo también muy bien el otro piercing que creo que no sabía que existía aun. Me sentía sudar con el deseo, la excitación y la anticipación de cada momento con esta chica._

 _Pasó al otro pecho, e hizo lo mismo, mientras yo cerraba los ojos dejándome llevar por las oleadas de calor que me provocaba su boca, o incluso sus dientes. Me temblaban los brazos por estar aguantando todo mi peso ahora mismo, con estas sensaciones tan placenteras en todo mi cuerpo así que apoyé mejor mis rodillas, separándolas un poco porque Delphine seguía bajando… Ay, Dios._

 _Su lengua pasó por todo mi vientre, dedicándose unos segundos a realizar círculos alrededor de mi ombligo. Me apoyé contra el colchón, mirando lo que hacía, aunque se me fuera a partir el cuello, necesitaba ver lo que estaba haciendo, porque si lo uníamos a lo que sentía creaba una mezcla explosiva, y Delphine estaba muy sexy con esos labios hinchados por los besos, y esos rizos por todo el colchón, y la postura, aunque incómoda en un principio, me estaba excitando demasiado._

 _Siguió bajando, haciendo que tuviera que aguantar mi aliento. Ahora era mejor la visión, su cabeza entre mis piernas, mirándome fijamente… Empezó a acariciar mis muslos con sus largos dedos…_

– _Joder…_ – _no lo pude evitar, estaba tan excitada que pensaba que igual en cualquier momento se me paraba el corazón por lo rápido que iba._

 _Agarró mi culo, y me bajó a su cara. Dejarme llevar, ese había sido el plan. Mordí uno de mis dedos cuando pude escuchar, y notar, que estaba oliéndome. Joder, Delphine, ¿en serio?_

 _Más mojada._

 _Besó mi ingle, lamiendo el borde de mis bragas, seguro que ya notaba lo empapada que estaba, si lo estoy notando hasta yo… Joder, necesito que me las quite ya…_

 _– Oh, Dios… – susurró contra mi muslo antes de pasar su lengua por encima de mi ropa interior, haciéndome gemir contra el colchón, estaba tan mojada que las bragas a penas la separaba de mi intimidad. Agarró la prenda y me las quitó, quedándose parada mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaba respirando o no. – Dios… Cosima…_

 _Vale, sigue viva. Me levanté para quitar mis bragas de mi cuerpo, no las iba a necesitar, y me tumbé sobre ella una vez ya estaba sobre la almohada de nuevo, fundiendo nuestros labios con los otros. Dejé que mis manos recorrieran su cuerpo desnudo, aprendiéndome cada rincón de memoria._

 _Separé sus piernas para tumbarme entre ellas, no sé quien estaba peor ahí abajo, si ella o yo. Y no iba a analizarlo ahora, no era necesario. Empecé a moverme contra ella, aunque no hacía falta que la excitara más, podía ya ir a su zona más húmeda y empezar a devorarla. Oh, Dios, se me hacía la boca agua nada más imaginándolo._

 _– Eres genial… – susurré a su oído tras sentir su lengua pasando por mi oreja mientras soltaba largos suspiros contra ella._

 _Me apoyé en mis brazos y la miré, era tan preciosa, demasiado preciosa, este es el rostro que quiero ver a mi lado siempre, esta es a la mujer a la que quiero necesitar siempre… Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte contra mi pecho. La necesito mucho. Demasiado. Mierda, ¿qué me pasa?_

 _Ah, sí, necesito hacerle el amor…_

 _Empecé a bajar por su cuerpo, besándola, sintiendo su piel, su sudor en mi lengua mientras seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, deslizándome hacia su parte más húmeda. Ya podía olerla, mmm… joder, ¿qué clase de mujer es esta? No nos entretengamos más, me está pidiendo a gritos esa zona que le haga caso._

 _– Nunca me han hecho eso…_

 _– ¿El qué? – empecé a besar sus muslos, que bien olía, que bien tiene que saber… joder…_

 _La miré, estaba demasiado atractiva con esas mejillas sonrojadas, sus pelos alborotados y esos ojos que me miraban fijamente desde su posición._

 _– Boca… ahí abajo… – ¡no me jodas, Delphine!_

 _– Una mierda. – sonreí, vi que asentía y tuve que tragar saliva, ¿en serio? ¿Qué clase de novia tiene? ¿Qué monstruo es con el que está? ¿Qué persona puede no comer entre las piernas de Delphine Cormier? En serio, ¿quién? – ¿Nunca?_

 _– Nunca. – confirmó, y tuve que suspirar. No, yo lo voy a hacer, si hace falta la provoco hasta que me lo suplique, lo justo y necesario para que no sea una violación, claro._

 _– ¿Y en qué pensaban para no hacértelo? Porque yo me voy a morir si sigo hablando y no empiezo a saborearte…_

 _– Me da vergüenza. – joder, mierda, ¿vergüenza? No te puede dar vergüenza que te den placer, ahí abajo, con la puta lengua._

 _– ¿Te da vergüenza conmigo? – negó, gracias al señor... – Menos mal. – y suspiré en paz antes de ir al ataque._

 _Enterré mi lengua en su intimidad escuchando un largo gemido de sus labios, mierda, era mejor de lo que pensaba. Pasé otra vez mi lengua, desde abajo hacia arriba, recogiendo sus fluidos para introducirlos en mi boca._

 _La miré, mordiendo su mano, mientras agarraba mi cabeza y se abría más para mí. Gemí cuando encontré su clítoris, muy fácil. Lo lamí, lo estimulé más y lo succioné entre mis labios notando como se arqueaba para mí._

– _No te tapes la boca, quiero escucharte. – la necesitaba muy pegada a mi boca, así que rodeé sus muslos para apretarla contra mí._

 _Dios, necesitaba escuchar esos gemidos tan suaves y, en ocasiones, tan graves que le salían. Su mano fue por su cuerpo quedándose en su pecho, apretándolo entre sus dedos. Sonreí porque era demasiado sexy esta mujer. Siguió bajando su mano hasta que terminó entrelazando sus dedos con mi mano derecha, sobre su cadera, apretándolos, y elevando su pelvis hacia mi boca, dejando que continuara. Volví a lamerla completamente, antes de gemir al notar cómo salían más flujos de su interior._

 _Subí por su cuerpo para acabar besándola en la boca, notando cómo jadeaba, notaría el nuevo sabor, su sabor, y espero que le gustara porque iba a probarlo muchas más veces, porque yo no me iba a cansar de lamerla, hasta dejarla seca si se pudiera, que lo dudo..._

 _Bajé mi mano, acariciándola, sintiendo cómo reaccionaba a mis dedos. Llegué a su intimidad, y empecé a pasar la yema de mis dedos por sus pliegues antes de introducirme entre ellos, para alcanzar su clítoris y empezar a acariciárselo con movimientos circulares, notándome estremecer cuando la escuché gimiendo mi nombre mientras no apartaba la vista de mis ojos._

 _Entré en ella, con solo un dedo, notando que estaba tensa. Esperé unos segundos sin moverlo, simplemente estando dentro de ella y mirándola, examinando sus reacciones, y se relajó automáticamente._

 _Empecé a moverlo suavemente y muy lento notando cómo me recibía, lo bien que se estaba dentro de ella escuchando sus suspiros. Me escondí en mi nuevo sitio favorito, su cuello, besándolo suavemente, mientras introducía otro dedo, estaba más que preparada para mí. Continué con un ritmo lento mientras me apoyaba en mi brazo libre para volver a mirarla._

 _Cerró sus ojos, apretando sus párpados, dándome una vista increíble de su rostro, con ese ceño fruncido levemente y sus labios entreabiertos. Moví mi mano más rápido, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás dando un largo gemido, miré su cuello. Oh, Dios… Pasé mi lengua por él hasta llegar a su barbilla, y me permití observarla un poco más, pero necesitaba ver sus ojos._

 _– Mírame._

 _Sentí un escalofrío cuando esos ojos oscurecidos se abrieron, sus pupilas dilatadas mirándome fijamente mientras soltaba un grave y corto gemido cuando decidí introducir otro dedo más. Levanté mi pulgar para acariciar su clítoris, y tuve que morder mi labio cuando noté las pequeñas sacudidas que invadían su cuerpo, cómo volvía a cerrar los ojos y soltaba un grave y, esta vez, largo gemido que me volvió loca._

 _Sonreí cuando la vi tan derrotada, y empecé a besar su cuello suavemente escuchando cómo respiraba agitada bajo mi cuerpo, cómo su corazón latía contra mi pecho, mis dedos dentro de ella, cálidos… Uff… empezaría de nuevo, pero vamos a ir lento, yo también necesito ir lento. Saqué mis dedos y la escuché protestar suavemente._

 _Volví a sonreír mientras me apoyaba en mi codo, entrelazando los dedos de una de nuestras manos y acariciando su costado con la otra. Era preciosa, no había dudas, quisiera ver esto mismo toda mi vida, necesitaba verla el resto de mi vida… ¿Por qué tengo un "te quiero" a punto de salir por mis labios?_

 _– ¿Qué tal? – pregunté cambiando la frase que tenía en mente, dando un beso en su mejilla._

 _– Mejor que nunca. – y me besó._

 _Cuando giró nuestros cuerpos, dejándome contra el colchón, tuve que reírme, porque intentó apoyarse en sus brazos pero se quedaba algo inestable por el ligero temblor del cansancio, y bueno, del orgasmo que yo misma había provocado._

 _– Igual deberías descansar… No estás preparada para Cosima… – bromeé sonriendo._

 _– Aun me queda un rato para poder descansar…_

 _Tenía sus momentos, tenía sus frases, dicen que el alumno siempre supera al maestro, igual Delphine me sorprende en unas semanas con frases ingeniosas que dejan sin aliento, no lo sé. Me besó, apoyándose completamente en mi cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera cada curva contra el mío y sus manos acariciando mis muslos lentamente. Moví mis caderas para que chocaran con las suyas, y agarré los rizos que salían de su nuca para profundizar el beso. Esta mujer besaba demasiado bien, había que decirlo, la práctica es lo que tiene, supongo._

 _Su respiración se agitó y me miró unos segundos antes de empezar a bajar por mi cuerpo. Oh, Dios… Delphine iba a tocarme, aun tenía que asimilarlo un poco. Su lengua fue pasando por mi cuello, por mi pecho, se entretuvo un buen rato en mi pezón, el que tenía el piercing, introduciéndolo en su cálida boca. No podía dejar de mirarla, era muy sexy, su boca era sexy, estaba muy bien recorriendo mi piel, y no hablemos de sus suaves dedos, que acariciaban ahora mi vientre. Abrió sus ojos para mirarme desde su posición, con mi pezón aun dentro de la boca. Suspiré acariciando sus pelos._

 _Separó mis piernas, poniéndose sobre mi muslo, paso su mano entre mis piernas y jadeó. Estaba tan mojada que igual hasta se asustaba… Su dedo paso entre mis pliegues y, de repente, todo paró. Empezó a bajar por mi cuerpo dando húmedos besos hasta mirando fijamente mi intimidad._

 _– Espera… no tienes por qué hacerlo si no lo has hecho nunca… - dije sin aliento, me costaba hasta hablar… Respiré hondo cuando la escuché._

 _– Oh, sí que tengo que hacerlo._

 _Me excitaba la forma en la que me miraba, con su labio atrapado entre sus dientes. Besó mi ingle y yo arqueé las caderas inconscientemente, deseando que lo hiciera en realidad. Su lengua separo mis pliegues, lamiéndome de abajo arriba, y no pude reprimir el gemido que salió de mi garganta._

 _Llegó a mi clítoris, era la primera vez que alguien me hacía sexo oral después del piercing. Y, joder, gracias al impulso que tuve de hacérmelo ese día, porque se sentía todo mucho más potente, más intenso. Eso, o la lengua de Delphine sabía lo que hacía. O las dos cosas._

 _Cada vez que lo succionaba pensaba que me deshacía en mil pedazos, antes de volver a unir cada una de mis piezas, para volver a sentir el mismo placer otra vez. Que estuviera experimentando conmigo también me hacía ganar, porque intentaba hacer cada cosa distinta, y yo no podía parar de gemir durante varios minutos._

 _Movía el pendiente, creando escalofríos por mi piel, pero cuando decidió agarrar la bola con sus dientes y tirar de ella suavemente, no pensé que iba a acabar así, tan rápido, con tan solo ese movimiento._

 _– Oh, joder, joder. – mi cuerpo se tensó, y quedé sentada agarrando la cabeza de la rubia, y teniendo un orgasmo muy intenso que recorría todo mi cuerpo._

 _– ¿Te he hecho daño? Lo siento, no sabía… – me miraba preocupada, y yo me derretía por lo mona que era mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración. Agarré su nuca para atraerla a un beso profundo, gimiendo en su boca cuando me encontré con mi propio sabor._

 _Joder, Delphine acababa de estar entre mis piernas dándome el mejor de los placeres que he experimentado nunca._

 _– No me pidas perdón por el mejor orgasmo que me han dado en mi vida. – lamí su barbilla, limpiándola, antes de volver a besarla mientras buscaba su mano para guiarla a mi sexo. – Te necesito dentro de mí, Delphine._

 _La necesitaba, era esa la palabra. No me faltó insistir más cuando introdujo sus dedos dentro de mí mientras rodeábamos nuestros cuerpos con nuestras piernas, haciéndome gemir lentamente._

 _Agarró mi cadera con su mano libre y me empezó a besar mientras creaba un movimiento delicioso con sus dedos en mi cuerpo, escuchando los sonidos que producía cuando entraba y salía. Colé mi mano entre sus piernas y la penetré también con mucha facilidad, y le hice el amor al mismo ritmo que ella me lo hacía a mí, perdiéndome en el momento, descubriendo que me encantaba estar dentro de ella otorgándole placer a su cuerpo._

 _Gemíamos contra la boca de la otra, de vez en cuando acariciaba sus labios con mi lengua. Pegué mi frente contra la suya sin poder dejar de mirarla, cómo cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de lo que le hacía, cómo miraba entre nuestras piernas a nuestras manos, y, sobre todo, como conectábamos nuestras miradas mientras nos dedicábamos a ser una, a unir nuestras almas a través de nuestro cuerpo._

 _Esos latidos otra vez contra el pecho sólo podían significar una cosa._

 _Estoy totalmente enamorada de esta mujer._

 _*** Fin del Flashback ***_

Lo había hecho a propósito, sabía que le gustaba lo que veía, porque al final del día su mirada ya la delataba demasiado. Me había puesto un top bajo un cárdigan largo de lana, y lo único que quería es que los ojos de Delphine no se apartaran de mi abdomen.

Lo conseguí, y no sólo eso, sino caricias disimuladas cuando pasábamos junto a la otra, parecía que no se cortaba si no estaba Daniel cerca, y su mano no estaba fría como de habitual, o me pareció bastante cálida cuando se apoyó en mi cintura desnuda mientras intentaba alcanzar un vaso cuando preparábamos la cena. ¿Qué podría haberse sujetado sobre la ropa? Sí, pero si eligió retirar la prenda para tocar mi piel yo no iba a quejarme.

Últimamente estaba siendo muy intenso, otra vez. No todo era tensión sexual, que la había, y mucha, también bromeábamos entre nosotras o hablábamos de cualquier tema. Era increíble lo a gusto que estaba con esta chica, cómo nos entendíamos con tan solo una mirada, otra vez.

El día anterior me confesó que igual había dicho muy alegremente que sí a Daniel, eso, unido a cómo me miraba en esos momentos, hizo que sintiera miles de mariposas en mi estómago, literal y estúpido, a la vez que totalmente cierto.

Podría decir que me aburría de siempre el mismo plan casero de ver películas por la noche, pero no sería cierto porque me encantaba pasar tiempo al lado de Delphine, además de poder aprovecharnos un poco de la otra disimuladamente.

\- Voy a salir a fumar, ¿vienes? - me preguntó en un susurro muy cerca de mi rostro aun en el sofá mientras veíamos todos una película elegida por el matrimonio. Me quedé mirándola a los ojos, y bajé a su boca un segundo antes de sonreírle.

\- Claro. - nos levantamos y dejamos a los recién casados solos en el sofá.

\- Me estás poniendo mala así vestida... - miré atenta cómo se encendía el cigarro sujetándolo con sus labios mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

\- ¿En el buen sentido? - pregunté pícara observando cómo se mordía el labio, y dejando que me acercara a ella.

\- Sabes que sí. - nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, muy intensamente. - Al menos estoy fumando menos, con esto de compartir el cigarro… - comentó divertida mientras apoyaba sus dedos en mis labios y dejaba que diera una calada.

\- Me lo tendrás que agradecer de alguna manera. - sonreí dejando escapar el humo de entre mis labios.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche otra vez? - y observé como daba ahora ella una lenta calada devolviéndome la mirada.

\- ¿Dormir o… "dormir"? - dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, apretándola contra la pared a la vez que apoyaba mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, benditos botines.

\- Lo que surja. - contestó haciendo que lamiera mis labios, miré hacia su boca y como de un impulso se tratase mis labios quisieron pegarse a los suyos, pero me separé de ella antes de si quiera tocarlos.

\- Lo siento… - murmuré llevándome la mano a la frente, ufff, que calor de repente.

Me miraba fijamente, y se mordió el labio suavemente antes de, en un rápido movimiento, agarrar mi nuca y pegarme a ella. Sus labios se apretaron contra los míos sin ninguna suavidad, antes de profundizar el beso entrando con su lengua en mi boca.

Era extraño cómo se encogió mi estómago, cómo era una sensación demasiado buena que me estuviera besando Delphine de nuevo, cómo los sentimientos que ya admitía tener por ella se hacían más fuertes de repente, y cómo todo lo que fuimos hace diez años de repente se materializaba en el presente en forma de beso.

Jadeé contra sus labios y dejé que me besara como quisiese antes de agarrar su pelo y empezar a tomar yo el control, consiguiéndolo, y llevando yo el timón ahora en este nuevo beso que empezamos tras coger aire, pegándola de nuevo a la pared de forma alga más brusca de lo que pensaba hacer, y permitiéndome acariciar sus costados mientras devoraba sus labios.

\- Merde… -susurró separándose suavemente de mí, incluso empujándome despacio mientras andaba hacia la nieve, dejando mucha distancia entre nosotras, y llevándose lo poco que quedaba de cigarro a la boca, mirando nerviosa para todos los lados mientras echaba su pelo hacia atrás.

\- Delphine, sé sincera contigo misma. - la seguí, poniéndome frente a ella, seguía nerviosa. - Piensa en ti, en lo que quieres… Ni siquiera estás segura de lo de Daniel… Sé fiel a lo que estás sintiendo aquí y ahora conmigo…

No me dejó terminar la frase, y menos mal, porque no sabía que más podría decir. Tiró el cigarro a la nieve y agarró mis mejillas volviéndome a besar de manera muy húmeda y profunda.

Qué fácil fue dirigirnos de nuevo hacia la pared, dar un salto para rodear su cintura y dejar que agarrara mis piernas mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Esos labios que tanta veces había besado, pero que, de una manera u otra, eran distintos a los que estaba acostumbrada en un pasado y que, igualmente, me estaban volviendo loca en ese instante.

\- Estoy asustada. - murmuró.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunté acariciando su pelo.

\- Porque sabía que iba a sentir esto por ti, que si te besaba no iba a poder pararlo, y no voy a saber cómo llevarlo, no voy a saber qué hacer… Y luego está también la boda...

\- Shhh… - acaricié su mejilla depositando un suave beso en sus labios. - No voy a dejarte sola, deja que te ayude. - nos miramos a los ojos, y dejé que me volviera a besar, esta vez más lento, teníamos tiempo para disfrutar de la boca de la otra.

Fueron besos tras besos contra la pared de esa casa. Los besos empezaron a volverse necesitados, besos que se fueron calentando, besos que estaban consiguiendo crear sensaciones que pensaba que nunca iba a poder experimentar de nuevo…

Mentiría si dijera que esa noche no volvimos a hacer el amor.


	9. Capítulo 09 Ahora

_Capítulo 9. Ahora._

Después de la sesión de besos decidimos que lo mejor era volver a entrar, porque el "cigarro" estaba durando más de la cuenta. Volvimos al salón, y nos metimos bajo la manta otra vez para terminar lo que quedaba de película.

Me tuve que quitar el cárdigan porque ahí hacía mucho calor y porque Delphine tenía la mano muy larga, así que le facilité los movimientos sobre mi abdomen al quedarme solo con el top de cintura para arriba. Yo tampoco me quedaba quieta, y aprovechaba para acariciar sus muslos, incluso su ingle notando cómo se ponía nerviosa y apretaba mi cintura con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que elevaba sus caderas buscando contacto.

\- Vamos a la habitación… - susurró necesitada contra mi oreja.

\- Tenemos que esperar a que Ali suba… - susurré yo también mientras sonreía al notar cómo subía su mano para acariciar mi barbilla con un dedo antes de acariciar mis labios, dejando que le diera un beso suave en la yema.

\- Espero que estés preparada para esta noche... - y la volví a mirar antes de buscar su mano y entrelazar los dedos con los de ella, inclinándome, mirando rápidamente si estábamos siendo observadas y dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Estaba más que preparada.

La película se me hizo eterna, pero nada más salieron los créditos noté como me ponía tensa por la anticipación del momento, me moría por estar a solas con Delphine. Un "no, nosotras vamos a ver algo en la televisión", como siempre decíamos ante la pregunta de si apagaban el televisor, pero esta vez la voz de Delphine salió muy erótica y algo ronca.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que escuchamos la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, entonces lancé la manta lejos de nuestros cuerpos y ayude a Delphine a ponerse sobre mí mientras agarraba sus piernas al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba un nuevo y hambriento beso. Abrí la boca dejando que entrara su lengua, dejando que profundizara ese beso furioso y necesitado. Dios, llevaríamos igual hora y media esperando a que se acabe la puta película, las ganas que tenía de besarla ahora eran casi las mismas que durante estos días que había estado sin hacerlo.

Se separó de mí y se quitó el jersey blanco que llevaba junto a su camiseta, haciendo que mis manos no pudieran evitar pasar por su abdomen y mis ojos no se apartaran de esos pechos prisioneros de ese sujetador que le hacía un escote de infarto. Acaricié con una de mis manos su espalda para después empujarla para que se echara sobre mí y poder hincar mi lengua entre esos pechos. La escuché suspirar y apoyar una de sus manos sobre mis rastas acercándome más a ella antes de notar como las liberaba, a las dos, con esos pezones ya endurecidos.

Oh, mierda…

Me quedé mirándolos, se había quitado el piercing, pero aun así estaban más apetecibles que nunca, ¿la madurez? ¿Los años que habían pasado? ¿Las ganas que tenía mi cuerpo entero de lamerlos hasta desgastarlos? De tamaño estaban exactamente iguales, perfectos para mi boca y mis manos. A la mierda tanto pensar, y más actuar, joder.

Apreté uno de sus pechos con mi mano entera antes de meterme su pezón libre en mi boca y empezar a lamerlo escuchando un suave gemido de sus labios. Agarró mi nuca e hizo que la besara en los labios al mismo tiempo que apretaba su pezón con mis dedos.

\- Vamos a la habitación. - le pedí, y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente antes de que volviera a besarme.

Había una parte de mí que estaba deseando tenerla en la cama, y hacerle el amor toda la noche, destrozando la cama si hiciera falta. Otra parte estaba conforme con solo besarla, esos labios que tenía ganas de volver a besar desde que me fui a Canadá definitivamente hace ocho años. Pero estaba encima de mí, en tetas, besándome de esa manera, así que nos levantamos y fuimos a la habitación, era el mejor plan de todos.

Nada más cerramos la puerta me pegó contra la pared y comenzó otra vez a devorar mi boca acariciando mis costados mientras separaba mis piernas con la suya y empezaba a moverse contra mí. Joder, ese muslo presionándose en mi entrepierna y su vientre desnudo contra el mío me estaba dejando sin aliento.

La empujé, a oscuras en la habitación, y la dirigí hacia la cama, tumbándome entre sus piernas cuando llegamos al destino. Suspiró y volvió a agarrar mi nuca para que la besara. Me dediqué unos minutos a recordar cada rincón de su boca otra vez y bajé a su cuello lamiéndolo donde notaba ese pulso rápido en su yugular, tuve que morderlo cuando agarró mi culo y me presionó contra ella al mismo tiempo que elevaba sus caderas.

\- Desnúdate.

Me arrodillé en la cama y me quité el top junto a cada prenda que cubría mi cuerpo, notando sus movimientos en la cama, probablemente haciendo lo mismo que yo. ¿Por qué estamos con las luces apagadas?

Cuando volví a tumbarme sobre ella temblé al notarla desnuda completamente, y puedo jurar que ella hizo lo mismo, y sonreí al sentirlo. Mis manos se empezaron a pasear por su piel, lo cálida y suave que era. Me tuve que esconder en su cuello, soltando un suspiro, cuando sus manos empezaron a imitarme y acariciaba de esa manera mi espalda, pasando las uñas suavemente por toda lo larga que era.

No pude evitar el encender la luz, aproveché para mirar su cuerpo y suspiré cuando pude observar que estaba mejor que antes, mucho mejor que antes. Sonreí cuando sentí mi espalda contra el colchón, y fui a besarla pero se echó hacia atrás haciendo que mordiera mi labio volviéndome a tumbar. Vi su sonrisa mientras se ponía de rodillas en la cama dejando que la mirara mejor y apoyé mis codos en el colchón recorriéndola con los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan buena?

\- ¿Es tu frase estrella en la cama? Normal que no se te resistan las mujeres… - comentó divertida, pero borró su sonrisa y respiró hondo cuando se puso a mirar mi cuerpo pasando sus dedos por mi abdomen, tenía obsesión de siempre con esa parte de mi anatomía.

\- ¿Has echado de menos tocar tetas? - pregunté sonriendo de lado cuando agarró mis pechos con sus manos y empezó a masajearlos.

\- Cállate. - me contestó antes de inclinarse y lamer mi pezón con el piercing haciendo que volviera a suspirar y que agarrara su nuca al mismo tiempo que me arqueaba contra ella.

Me quedé mirando su boca, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, cómo recorría mi piel, cómo sacaba su lengua dándome un placer indescriptible, y cuando abría sus ojos para mirarme fijamente me dejaba totalmente sin aliento.

Llegó a mi abdomen, yo me sentía humedecer a velocidades cósmicas a medida que notaba esa boca cada vez más cerca de mi cintura, iba directamente allí, sabía que tenía ganas, lo sabía más que ella misma, nada más había que ver su cara cuando mencionaba el pendiente que tenía entre las piernas. Era una mezcla entre esa boca humedeciendo mi piel y sus manos apretando mis piernas, separándolas más a medida que bajaba, y bajaba, y bajaba...

Solté un gemido, sin poder evitarlo, cuando arañó mi ingle con los dientes. Mierda, mi hermana estaba en la habitación de al lado…

\- ¡Joder! - controlé que no fuera un grito, pero es que Delphine había llegado a su destino.

\- Si haces ruido, paro.

\- No vas a parar... - murmuré con el dorso de mi mano sobre mi boca, levantando mis caderas hacia su boca.

Sólo me dio tiempo de ver una ligera sonrisa antes de que pegara sus labios otra vez y empezara a mover su lengua muy lento desde abajo hacia arriba. Agarré sus pelos, y cuando pasó a succionarme tras un rato jugando con el piercing tuve que elevar mis caderas, era muy inminente, Delphine no habrá tenido práctica estos años, pero… joder. Volví a gemir cuando sentí después de tanto tiempo cómo tiraba del piercing lentamente con sus dientes.

Maldita sea, toda ella. Joder. Esto no se le puede a hacer a una persona humana. ¿Por qué mierda para?

Empezó a subir por mi cuerpo, lamiendo mi ombligo, dejando que notara que el rastro húmedo que dejaba su lengua no sólo era saliva. La vi medio sonriendo porque sabía que me había dejado a punto. Quedó a mi altura y me miró divertida como respiraba agitada bajo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza, yo la pegué a mi boca y empecé a lamer sus labios humedecidos por mí, incluso en su boca sabía todo distinto, no era como las demás chicas, en su boca todo sabía mejor.

Volví a girarnos e imité sus movimientos bajando por su cuerpo, entreteniéndome en sus pechos, mordiendo suavemente sus pezones y notando cómo apretaba sus dedos en mi nuca. Seguí deslizándome por su suave piel, permitiéndome morder su costado, igual algo más fuerte de lo permitido, haciendo que se retorciera bajo mi cuerpo jadeando.

Oh, Dios, ya podía olerla desde su ombligo.

Separé sus piernas, y la observé. Noté un escalofrío mirándola desde esa posición, y escuché cómo se agitaba su respiración y supe que me necesitaba por la forma en la que apretaba sus dedos en mi hombro.

Pasé mi índice por ella, llenándolo de su humedad antes de mojar su ingle con él y lamerla, notándola estremecer. Saqué mi lengua entre mis labios y la pasé entre sus pliegues, mirándola fijamente, divirtiéndome al ver la mirada de deseo que puso al ver su humedad en mi lengua cuando se la enseñé.

Se apoyó en sus codos para verme mejor, separó incluso más sus piernas y con su mano hizo que me pegara a ella, obligándome a que comenzara a hacerle caso en condiciones. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

No puedo describir cuando volví a tener su sabor en la boca. Estaba muy mojada, demasiado, lo cual me gustaba porque significaba que quería esto, pero más me gustaban los sonidos que hacía mi lengua al moverse entre esos flujos franceses.

Vi cómo se mordía el brazo mientras movía sus caderas contra mi boca, pero hice lo mismo que ella y me separé dejándola mirándome confundida y necesitada, una cara perfecta.

Me quedé de rodillas y cogí una de sus piernas, apoyándola en mi hombro, y empecé a refregarme contra ella, humedad con humedad, y mis labios contra su gemelo, besándolo. Mierda, mierda… estaba siendo demasiado intenso, es más, la cara de Delphine en esos momentos me estaba matando, esos malditos rizos por la almohada esparcidos, y ese vientre encogiéndose con los movimientos que ella misma creaba también para chocarse contra mí.

Admito que no era muy fan de esta postura, para mí la postura de la tijera era como una leyenda urbana lésbica que no tenía muy clara y que nunca había disfrutado, excepto con Delphine, con ella siempre había funcionado, incluso ahora.

Apreté su muslo y vi como se enderezaba agarrando mi cuello y haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo, siguiendo con mis movimientos mientras me besaba hambrienta, regalándonos gemidos contra los labios de la otra.

Intentó ponerse sobre mí, pero no la dejé, quedándonos de lado en la cama, continuando con el beso y mi mano se coló entre sus piernas. Empecé a acariciarla y mordió mi labio ahogando un gemido dolorido que soltó mientras la penetraba.

Abrí los ojos para mirar los suyos, que estaban apretados mientras expulsaba el aire que había aguantado lentamente por su boca. Curvé mis dedos, la vi frunciendo el ceño, y empecé un movimiento de entrada y salida de ella, escuchando sus jadeos antes de que se escondiera en mi cuello y lo mordiera cuando empecé a realizar movimientos más rápidos, asegurándome de que la palma de mi mano golpeara su clítoris.

Apreté mi mandíbula, aguantando el dolor de mi cuello, porque joder como apretaba los dientes Delphine y, al mismo tiempo, concentrándome en hacer movimientos precisos para conseguir un delicioso orgasmo de su parte.

La volví a empujar contra el colchón al mismo tiempo que la besaba en los labios sin poder evitar gruñir mientras seguía empujando con mi brazo, notando ya como el músculo empezaba a arderme. Sentí un escalofrío cuando sentí sus uñas apretándose en mi piel, desde mis hombros hasta mi culo, no se cortó al hincarlas con fuerzas, y me dio lo mismo, siempre y cuando siguiera moviéndome contra su muslo de esa manera, manteniendo agarradas ambas nalgas.

\- ¿Te gusta? - murmuré entre dientes chocando mi intimidad contra su muslo al mismo tiempo que seguía penetrándola con la misma velocidad.

\- No pares. -me demandó, y sonreí antes de bajar otra vez por su cuerpo e hincar mi lengua contra ese hinchado clítoris mientras metía otro dedo más en ella.

Puse mi mano libre en su vientre, sintiéndome estremecer cuando escuché esas pequeñas sacudidas que siempre le habían dado cuando estaba a punto de sufrir el orgasmo. Arqueé mis dedos otra vez moviéndolos sobre ese punto que le volvía loca y tensó todo su cuerpo durante unos segundos antes de desplomarse sobre el colchón con su respiración descontrolada. Parecía que no se me había olvidado cómo hacer que Delphine Cormier tuviera un orgasmo intenso.

Saqué mis dedos y empecé a lamerla de abajo arriba otra vez, llevándome su sabor conmigo notando cómo temblaba cada vez que pasaba mi lengua por ella, y cuando me quedé a gusto subí por su cuerpo otra vez y acaricié sus labios con los dedos que habían provocado aquella pequeña muerte, como los de su país llamaban.

\- Límpialos… - le pedí y ella abrió su boca para empezar a lamérmelos despacio mientras seguía intentando controlar su respiración, manteniendo su mirada en mis ojos. Ay, Dios.

\- Ponte de rodillas. - esa voz… uff. - Muy bien. - era automático, siempre lo había sido, lo que me pedía, lo hacía. - Parece que sigues siendo una buena chica… Me gusta. - miré cómo salía de debajo de mi cuerpo mordiéndose el labio y se levantaba de la cama. - No te muevas de ahí. - volvió a decir, se quedó mirándome, recorriéndome antes de agarrar una botella de agua que tenía en la mesita de noche y comenzar a beber de ella.

\- Joder. - protesté cuando vi que dejaba caer agua a posta por su cuello y por esos pechos que me estaban dejando sin aliento.

\- Tenía calor… -aclaró, y se puso tras mi espalda, pegando completamente su cuerpo al mío y rodeando con su brazo mi cintura para acariciar mi vientre con sus dedos extendidos. - Ahora voy a follarte yo.

Mierda.

Volvió a morderme el cuello, tenía ya que tener buenas marcas por mi piel porque la Delphine de 28 años mordía mucho, y con sus manos separó mis piernas, colándose entre ellas, comenzando a acariciarme con esos largos dedos. Jadeé y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyándome en su hombro cuando apretó con su otra mano mi pecho y empezó a jugar con mi pezón.

\- ¿Echabas también de menos esto? - moví mis caderas contra su mano mientras seguía acariciando mi clítoris.

\- Echaba de menos follarte a ti. - apreté mis dientes aguantando el gemido que salía por mi garganta cuando sus dedos entraron dentro de mí desde esa misma posición.

Joder, me cago en todo.

Lo he hecho con un montón de mujeres y jamás he sentido esto que estoy sintiendo con Delphine, y eso que no está siendo romántico este primer encuentro. Bueno, primer encuentro, igual estoy ya anticipando, aunque estoy jodidamente segura de que iban a haber porque no me cansaría jamás de su cuerpo o de que me hiciera sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes.

Agarré su cadera y la pegué a mí, escuchando su jadeo contra mi oreja antes de que mordiera el lóbulo de la misma. Empezó a susurrarme frases en francés, y no tenía ni puta idea de qué decía, pero joder, sonaban muy guarras.

\- ¿Qué significa? - pregunté jadeando sintiendo esos dedos muy dentro de mí.

\- Me pone muy cachonda cuando sudas en la cama, me encanta cómo se desliza mi mano por tu piel cuando estás así. - contestó a mi oído añadiendo otro dedo más, haciendo que me arqueara y gimiera algo más alto, haciendo que no tardara en tapar mi boca completamente con su mano y que tuviera que coger aire profundamente con la nariz.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… No podía parar de moverme contra esos dedos, notando en una de mis nalgas cómo Delphine volvía a estar húmeda, porque parece que había encontrado los movimientos precisos para darse placer a sí misma. Y, joder, sus putos dedos sabían lo que estaban haciendo a la perfección, parecía que lo había estado haciendo todos los días desde que nos separamos.

Gemí otra vez, pero lo ahogó la palma de su mano contra mis labios, y aprovechaba para empujar mi cabeza hacia atrás y besar mi cuello. Me giré y destapó mi boca para besarme profundamente, un beso torpe y muy húmedo entre gemidos y jadeos.

Lo empecé a sentir, iba a pasar ya, perdí la fuerza de mis piernas por unos momentos, pero Delphine rodeó mi cintura con su brazo libre y me sujeto unos segundos para luego dejarme caer hacia delante, sobre mis codos. Me corrí como nunca lo había hecho, eso podía jurarlo frente a un tribunal.

Dejé de sentirla contra mi espalda, y de repente noté sus manos separando aun más mis piernas y su lengua contra mi clítoris, desde atrás, con toda su boca pegada a mí.

\- Joder… - volví a gruñir mientras me apoyaba en el brazo y me mordía a mi misma muy fuerte, porque esa postura me estaba matando, y más después de haber tenido ese orgasmo tan intenso.

\- Si te vuelves a correr, paro… - la escuché decir y tensé todo mi cuerpo, maldita sea la Delphine dominante. Y era obvio que no quería que parara.

Estiré mi brazo, agarré su pelo pegándola a mí y moviéndome contra ella. Mierda, no debería estar haciendo eso. Volví a tensar mis músculos intentando controlar el orgasmo inminente que iba a tener. Jadeé pegando mi cara contra el colchón y la solté cuando noté otra vez esos dedos dentro de mí.

\- Delphine, por favor… -supliqué, y en un rápido movimiento me vi con la espalda contra el colchón y con su cabeza entre mis piernas, con sus rizos sobre mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas.

La miré fijamente a los ojos, comenzando a mover mis caderas contra esos labios hinchados y húmedos, la escuché suspirar y soltar un gruñido cuando metió otro dedo más dentro de mí al mismo tiempo que agarraba uno de mis pechos apretándolo en su mano. No iba a aguantarlo más, y me relajé cuando me dio permiso para hacerlo, dejándome llevar y retorciéndome bajo su boca sintiendo esos dientes tirando de mi piercing.

Subió por mi cuerpo con una sonrisa en los labios y la besé con urgencia, sintiéndome en ella, otra vez.

\- Increíble. - susurró mirándome pícara cuando se separó de mi tumbándose a mi lado.

\- Un millón de veces mejor que con un hombre. -sonreí pasando un brazo sobre su cintura y pegando su cuerpo desnudo al mío.

\- No seas creída. - me golpeó en el hombro risueña.

\- Es verídico, comprobado científicamente. - la hice reír. - ¿Desde cuándo no tenías un orgasmo?

\- No te lo voy a decir. - me contestó divertida.

\- ¿Tanto que no te acuerdas? - volví a escuchar su risa, y mi corazón cambió sus latidos, que me encantaba su risa no era un secreto.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente mientras yo jugaba con ese rizo que siempre se le caía por el rostro, echándoselo hacia atrás. Sentí esos dedos en mi nuca y se volvió a acercar a besarme, muy lento, y yo me dejé besar por ella, acariciando su mejilla mientras tanto.

Entreabrí mis labios para atrapar el suyo inferior, y deslizó una de sus piernas por mi cintura, pagándose más a mí. Acaricié todo su cuerpo bajando hasta sujetar su muslo, apretándolo con mis dedos.

\- ¿Qué sientes por mí? - pregunté con miedo, lamí mis labios, notando cómo mi corazón intentaba atravesar mi pecho y salir corriendo.

\- No hablemos de sentimientos, no ahora, y disfrutemos. - pasó un dedo por mi mandíbula y sonrió. En realidad era mejor si no hablábamos de esto. - Y que quede entre nosotras.

\- Crucemos los dedos porque estas paredes no dejen traspasar los sonidos… - la puse otra vez contra el colchón y agarré sus manos manteniéndolas sobre su cabeza. - No estoy muy segura de si esta noche nos dará tiempo a descansar.

* * *

Cuando me desperté estaba otra mañana con los rizos de Delphine contra mi cara, pero esta vez les acompañaba su cuerpo desnudo. Me pegué a ella más, besando su hombro suavemente, escuchando cómo respiraba de manera profunda y pausada. Estaba dormida.

Empecé a acariciar su cintura y su abdomen, subiendo hacia sus pechos, erizando sus pezones con las yemas de mis dedos. Sonreí cuando noté su respiración agitándose…

Bajé y me colé entre sus piernas, empezando a acariciarla, muy lento, suspirando contra su hombro cuando noté cómo se iba mojando, empapando mis dedos y dejando que me dedicara a su clítoris, creando movimientos circulares muy precisos. Supe que estaba despierta cuando gimió, primero algo confundida, y luego más grave.

\- Dios… - la esuché susurrar, separando sus piernas, apoyando su pie en el colchón, dejándome mejor acceso.

\- Buenos días. - arañé su hombro con mis dientes en el mismo momento que la penetraba y la escuchaba contener el aliento.

Subió su brazo y apoyó su mano en mi nuca, dejando que besara su cuello y su hombro mientras le hacía el amor, otra vez más, escuchando esos gemidos cortos que soltaba y su humedad cada vez que mis dedos entraban dentro de ella.

Volvió a hablar en francés, pegando su boca a la almohada, y pasé mi brazo libre por debajo de su cuello para rodearla y abrazarla a mí mientras notaba su orgasmo cálido recorriéndola y mojando mis dedos más de lo que estaban.

\- Bonjour. - susurró cuando se dio la vuelta, y borré su sonrisa besándola profundamente. - Se me había olvidado lo activa que estabas por las mañanas… - dijo divertida antes de volver a pegar sus labios a los míos.

Me pegó contra el colchón y empezó a besarme el cuello mientras se tumbaba sobre mi cuerpo. Agarré su pelo otra vez mientras se dedicaba a lamer mi pezón, haciéndome jadear mientras ladeaba mi cabeza mirándola, y entonces paramos todo movimiento cuando escuchamos al matrimonio hablando, no sabemos exactamente donde estaban, pero decidimos parar y bajar ya, porque no habíamos madrugado precisamente ese día, y teníamos que coger el avión probablemente en pocas horas.

\- Ve tu primera a la ducha si quieres. - le ofrecí mientras admiraba su cuerpo desnudo sentada en la cama mientras ella recogía su ropa y se la iba poniendo antes de salir.

\- Creo que le debo una a alguien. - comentó recorriéndome con la mirada.

\- Realmente me debes unas cuantas… - sonreí pícaramente mientras ladeaba mi cabeza y me levantaba también para ponerme algo encima, por si alguien me encontraba en bolas.

\- Ven a la ducha conmigo.

\- ¿En serio? Como nos pillen…

\- No nos van a pillar. - dijo segura de su afirmación.

Acepté.

¿Quién no aceptaría estar bajo un chorro de agua caliente con Delphine apretándote contra la pared y devorando tu boca hábilmente? ¿Quién no se dejaría recorrer con su lengua? ¿Quién iba a quejarse si podías agarrar sus rizos mientras hacía cosas increíbles entre tus piernas con su boca?

Fueron dos los orgasmos que me devolvió en aquella ducha.

* * *

Nos sentamos juntas en el avión, Alison y Donnie estaban unos asientos más adelante del nuestro. Estaba entretenida tocando mis dedos y moviéndolos de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué piensas?

\- ¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira? - contestó con otra pregunta levantando su cabeza de mi hombro y mirándome con ojos entrecerrados. Uh… Delphine pensando guarrerías.

\- La verdad. - sonreí cuando lamió sus labios y se acercó a mi oreja para susurrarme.

\- ¿Tienes aquí algún arnés? - uh… la miré sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que algo excitada. Así de rápido, sí.

\- Creo que en mi casa está el que teníamos nosotras… - sonreí mordiendo mi labio y vi que ella respiraba hondo con su mirada fija en mi boca. - Uff… ahora me han entrado ganas de follarte con él puesto, ojalá lo tuviera aquí para hacerlo ahora. - fue mi turno de susurrarle al oído notando cómo se estremecía con mis palabras.

\- Quiero llevarlo puesto esta vez yo.

Ahí estaba, otra vez, la Delphine que me dejaba la boca seca con sus frases.


	10. Capítulo 10 Ahora o nunca

_Capítulo 10. Ahora o nunca._

Año nuevo. Hace diez años que Delphine y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez, que dejamos atrás los miedos y nos dejamos llevar por lo que decía nuestros corazones. Súper cursi, pero era el mismo pensamiento que se repetía año tras año desde que pasó. Ahora no me podía creer que se estuviera repitiendo la historia, otra vez yo la otra, pero, ¿qué decían ahora nuestros corazones? ¿Era sólo sexo para ella o había también amor como la primera vez?

Estuve en una montaña rusa desde que la vi el día de la boda, primero un "vale, seamos amigas", luego un "joder, quiero follármela" que duró muchos y tortuosos días y que pasó a un "¿qué mierda estoy sintiendo?", que se convirtió de repente en un "sí, joder, vamos a follar", y ahora estoy en una mezcla de todo. No hemos hablado de nada relacionado con nosotras dos, de sentimientos concretamente, tampoco hemos tenido tiempo, nos acostamos el día anterior, pero me moría por saber qué había en su mente, por saber el por qué de su cambio de actitud en cuanto a acostarse conmigo.

Me la encontré mientras estaba con unos amigos de fiesta, en fin de año, y estaba absolutamente preciosa, consiguiendo que me derritiera cada vez que me dedicaba una sonrisa desde donde estaba sentada con una copa en sus manos. Mi hermana estaba con ella, también acompañadas de las demás chicas que estuvieron en la casa con nosotras en Navidades. Patrice se me acercó cuando me vio, la tuve que frenar un poco porque casi se me lanza en mitad de la gente y solo quise poner los límites claros entre nosotras, y parece que no le importó, aunque debo admitir que me encantaba ver a Delphine celosa, así que no dudé en dejar que estuviera abrazada a mí y pasar mi brazo por su cuello, cuando fui hacia su mesa para hablar con ellas un rato.

No podía evitar mirar esos labios que tenía la francesa, tenía unas ganas horribles de volver a besarla, y me lo ponía difícil cuando se lamía o mordía ese labio. Aun la sentía en mi piel, si la miraba me entraban escalofríos con su mirada, esa mezcla de deseo y celos por la cercanía de Patrice a mi cuerpo, observando cada movimiento que hacía la chica, analizándolo todo desde donde estaba sentada.

Pronto una amiga mía empezó a hablar con Patrice y me la quité de encima, aprovechando para andar hacia donde estaba sentada Delphine y poniéndome a su lado, observando cómo me miraba divertida con media sonrisa.

\- Estás increíble. - susurré a su oído separándome con mi lengua entre mis dientes.

\- Tú no estás mal. - me contestó haciendo que ladeara mi cabeza riendo, seamos sinceras, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Pero sus gestos hablaban por ella. - ¿Me acompañas luego a casa?

\- Claro. - acepté, y sentí su mano en mi rodilla bajo la mesa unos segundos antes de buscarla y entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, pero la solté cuando noté el anillo de compromiso en uno de ellos. - Voy a por algo de beber, ¿queréis algo? - me levanté mirando a las chicas antes de salir hacia la barra.

\- No te pongas así... - escuché a mi lado y la vi apoyada junto a mí.

\- Delphine, necesitamos hablar, lo sabes, ¿verdad? - ella asintió apretando sus labios. - Todo ha sido muy raro, necesito saber por qué primero no querías hacer nada, me dices que no sabes si estas enamorada de Daniel, le dices que sí te quieres casar con él y luego te acuestas conmigo.

\- He querido hacer lo de anoche desde que te vi en la boda de Alison. - la volví a mirar, y otra vez estaba nerviosa, y me encantaba cuando estaba así. - Y he estado controlándome desde ese momento, deseándote mucho, sabiendo que no podía dar ningún paso hacia a ti, pero al final me lo pusiste difícil, y mucho. Estuve a punto de colarme en tu habitación cuando me lo dijiste aquella noche, pero estando Daniel cerca… prefería no hacer nada, porque no quiero que se entere, al igual que no quería que supiera que estuvimos juntas. - o sea, que quiso venir… Eso me hizo sentir mejor por una parte. - No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer con mi vida, Cosima, pero sí tengo algunas cosas claras, como por ejemplo, que quiero volver a besarte, que necesito tus labios… - sostuve su mirada, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón bombeando contra mi pecho, muy fuerte, y sintiendo pesada mi respiración. - Ahora mismo.

\- Bésame. - no sé si fue una orden o una súplica, pero necesitaba que lo hiciera ya. La vi lamerse los labios antes de coger su copa y la mía y empezar a andar hacia la mesa.

Obviamente no iba a hacerlo, y menos delante de sus amistades. La seguí, tuve que mirarle el culo mientras andaba, y sacudí la cabeza, parecía que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efectos en mi cuerpo. Joder, que buena estaba.

* * *

Solté un jadeo cuando sentí mi espalda contra el colchón de mi cama, no había nadie en mi casa, y Delphine estaba muy intensa, todo estaba siendo así, intenso, necesitado y furioso. Creo que jamás nos habíamos besado así, tan rápido, tan húmedo todo, con esos gemidos ahogados que no podíamos evitar soltar cada vez que una mordía el labio a la otra y que ponían los vellos de punta.

La había acompañado a casa, ese había sido el plan, y no la había besado en toda la noche, así que cuando me dejó acorralarla con mi cuerpo contra la pared de su casa no dude en devorar esos labios lentamente. Y el plan se rompía ahí, no había nada más luego, en teoría cada una dormía en la casa de nuestros respectivos padres, pero digamos que la carne es débil.

Fue brusca al ponerme contra la pared de mi casa nada más entramos al comprobar que mis padres eran los que no estaban presentes, podría haberme quejado, pero estaba entretenida agarrando sus rizos con fuerzas mientras mordía mi cuello. Tiré de ellos hacía atrás para buscar su boca con mis labios al mismo tiempo que iban desapareciendo prendas de nuestros cuerpos una vez nos colamos en mi habitación hasta caer desnudas en la cama.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo, despeinándola completamente mientras gemía contra su boca cuando sentí como se presionaba contra mí con nuestras piernas entrelazadas y arqueándonos en busca de la otra, pero no le di mucho más tiempo para volverme loca con sus movimientos de caderas.

Nos giré en la cama, poniéndome sobre ella, y bajé por su cuerpo, besándola y lamiéndola, entreteniéndome en esos pechos que me dejaban sin aliento, dedicándome a recorrer su vientre que estaba más sexy que nunca, y deslizando mis labios por esas largas piernas antes de perderme en su húmeda intimidad, degustándola y disfrutando de los gemidos que me regalaba.

Levantó sus caderas, pegándose más a mi boca, antes de sentarse agarrando mis mejillas y levantando mi cabeza para darme un largo beso en los labios.

\- Te necesito mucho. - la escuché decir con esa voz ronca que tenía.

\- Y yo a ti… - gemí otra vez al sentir sus largos dedos encontrando mi intimidad y comenzando a acariciarme,, e hizo que cayéramos sobre el colchón otra vez de lado.

La imité, acariciándola, encontrando su clítoris, tocándolo con la yema de mis dedos, apretándolos suavemente. Gimió con su boca pegada a la mía, y empezamos a mover las caderas al mismo tiempo contra la mano de la otra.

Separé mis labios para besarla de nuevo cuando me penetró con dos dedos directamente, empezando a mover su brazo para crear un movimiento de entrada y salida de mi cuerpo. Intenté imitarla pero agarró mi muñeca subiendo mi brazo hacia arriba y consiguiendo ponerse sobre mí en el colchón, moviéndose muy lento sobre mi cuerpo, perdiéndome en el movimiento de caderas que realizaba sobre mi muslo mientras seguía haciéndomelo de aquella manera.

\- ¿Dónde está el arnés? - mierda, cerré los ojos unos segundos antes de suspirar mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Sabes la caja que tengo en el armario…? - no me dio tiempo a explicarle más cuando se levantó y fue hacia allí.

Recorrí su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada notando que me excitaba más de lo que ya estaba, y ella me miró divertida por encima del hombro antes de abrir el armario y sacar la caja.

\- ¿Me ayudas? - se acercó a mí y le ayudé a colocárselo mientras sentía las pulsaciones bombardeándome, y no exactamente en el pecho. - Si lo hago mal… - empezó, pero la corté con un beso profundo que le regalé mientras hacía que cayera sobre mí en la cama y se dedicara otra vez a besarme mientras yo abría mis piernas para que pudiera trabajar mejor entre ellas.

\- No vas a hacerlo mal. - susurré contra sus labios.

Bajé mi mano y lo coloqué bien antes de empujar con la otra su culo hacia abajo para comenzar a sentir el dildo entrando dentro de mí, tuve que gemir cuando estuvo completamente dentro y sentí sus caderas contra las mías. Ella se apoyó en sus codos para mirarme y yo intenté relajar el rostro y mirarla de vuelta.

Me lo estaba haciendo muy lento mientras yo disfrutaba de la visión de sus movimientos sobre mi cuerpo, su boca contra mi oreja soltando jadeos y de su húmeda espalda bajo mis dedos. Busqué sus labios otra vez, necesitaba besarla, y, después de varios minutos todo movimiento paró y solo eran nuestros labios besándose suavemente, sintiéndose completamente, coordinándose para crear el mejor de los besos.

\- Eres preciosa. -me dijo antes de empezar a mover sus caderas de nuevo, continuando con sus ojos fijos en los míos, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Delphine… - empecé, pero mordí mi labio cuando comenzó a moverse más rápido, mierda, parecía que había estado practicando, ¿cómo se podía estar moviendo así de bien? Y menos mal que me cortó porque estuve a punto de soltar una locura de las buenas.

Agarré sus nalgas, haciendo que golpeara mejor contra mí, tanto sus caderas como su vientre y sus pechos. Una de mis manos subió a su pelo otra vez, para enredarse ahí mientras la escuchaba gruñir contra mi oreja. En un rápido movimiento, hice que su espalda golpeara el colchón y mi cuerpo quedara sobre ella, empezando a moverme hacia arriba y abajo mientras mi agarraba a su cintura.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué te gustaba tanto hacérmelo con esto… - susurró y empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo con sus manos. Esos ojos recorriéndome y los movimientos que supo crear en ese instante fueron suficientes para hacerme llegar al punto más alto de placer.

Salió de mi interior y me tumbé a su lado respirando agitada, y con mis manos busqué para desabrocharle el arnés, ahora quería hacérselo yo. Dios, necesitaba escucharla gemir mi nombre.

\- Un segundo, casi no puedo moverme, pero en unos minutos te voy a dejar seca… - sonreí bajo su atenta mirada mientras me ponía de lado para observarla, me excitaba tanto verla con esos rizos humedecidos por el sudor. - ¿Dónde has aprendido a moverte así? - suspiré.

\- No te quejabas de cómo me movía antes… - mordió su labio acercándose a mi rostro, y me dejé besar por ella.

\- Creo que nunca me he quejado de cómo eres en la cama. - contesté cuando se separó de mis labios.

\- Yo tampoco tengo quejas de ti. - me hizo sonreír y me volví a acercar para besarla apoyando su espalda en el colchón y poniéndome sobre ella.

\- ¿Es mejor con un hombre o con una mujer? - pregunté con sonrisa pícara.

\- Con una mujer. - contestó jadeante agarrando mi nuca mientras miraba cómo besaba su pecho.

\- ¿Es mejor con una mujer o conmigo? - mordí su pezón escuchando un gemido por su parte que me puso los pelos de punta.

\- Dios, Cosima… Ya sabes la respuesta. -volvió a atraerme a su boca, y dejé mi alma en darle el mejor de los besos que iba a recibir en su vida, haciendo que gimiera contra mis labios.

\- Mmm… la que besaba mal… - sonreí otra vez acordándome de lo que me dijo en aquel bar hace unos días, antes de bajar por su cuerpo lamiendo y mordiendo su piel, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

\- No seas mala, Cosima… - me encantaba como se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios, y volví a sonreír cuando noté sus manos sobre mi cabeza y mi hombro, guiándome hacia ese sitio tan húmedo donde me necesitaba.

Y yo también la necesitaba, pero de otro modo, así que no le di el placer de sentirme con la boca, sino que me arrodillé entre sus piernas y me coloqué el arnés antes de volver a tumbarme sobre ella, continuando con la mirada fija en esos ojos que me decían que estaba más que preparada.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba despierta observándola. No había nada más bello en este jodido mundo, nada más bello que esta mujer. Su rostro tranquilo contra la almohada, esos rizos tan perfectos, su espalda desnuda cubierta de lunares…

Pasé mis dedos suavemente por ella antes de alcanzar la sábana y taparla, acercándome a ella y besando lento su hombro. Noté que su respiración cambiaba y miré sus ojos adormilados para luego perderme en la sonrisa que me regaló.

\- Buenos días, dormilona. - me acerqué a ella y dejó que la besara ligeramente en sus labios antes de volverme a apoyar en la almohada a su lado.

Fue ella la que inició otro beso, poniéndose también apoyada en su costado y pegándose a mi cuerpo. Entreabrí mis labios y la besé lentamente agarrando con mi mano libre su mejilla. El beso ninguna de las dos lo profundizó, fue suave, y nos regalábamos cálidas caricias en el rostro o cuello de la otra.

Siempre me ha gustado besarla, pero ahora era distinto a hace tantos años. ¿Tan difícil era admitir que Delphine es lo que siempre he buscado? ¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad de soltar otra vez un "te quiero"?

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves a Canadá? - la escuché preguntar.

\- Mañana. - contesté.

\- Oh… - se puso boca arriba y empezó a darse un masaje en la frente con ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves tú? - me apoyé en mi codo para verla mejor.

\- Esta tarde.

\- Cojo el avión en San Francisco. - volvió a abrir los ojos y me miró fijamente.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

\- ¿Hoy?

\- Sí.

\- Tendré que mirar algún sitio para… - me calló sus dedos en mis labios.

\- Duermes en mi casa, tonta, no te vas a ir a ningún hotel u hostal si tienes allí sitio para quedarte.

\- En dónde vives con Daniel. - me senté en la cama, frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente. ¿Otra vez celos?

\- Por favor. - insistió antes de apoyar sus manos en mi nuca y bajarme hasta caer sobre ella y besarme lentamente, yo me dejé llevar. Se empezó a escuchar un teléfono en la habitación, era el de Delphine, que se quedó unos segundos dudando en si cogerlo o no, antes de levantarse rápidamente y buscarlo. - Será Daniel… - susurró asustada antes de descolgar. - Daniel… Hola, mi amor. - ugh. - Sí, salí anoche, con unas amigas... - empecé a observarla. - Sigo con ellas, sí… - y sonreí cuando cambiaron el idioma de habla y la vi sentarse en la silla de mi escritorio. Me acerqué a ella mientras seguía hablando, dejando que observara nerviosa mi cuerpo desnudo, de arriba abajo, entreteniéndose en mi vientre y debajo de él. Sonreí ampliamente arrodillándome frente a ella y escuchando como aguantaba el aliento mirándome fijamente. - No… - susurró agarrando mi hombro y echándome hacia atrás, pero dejando que abriera más sus piernas con sus manos. Que contradictorio.

Me libré de su agarre y empujé su cuerpo hacia el respaldo de la silla, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba por la excitación del momento, mientras contestaba casi sin aliento y muy monosilábica a su estúpido prometido. Besé sus muslos, el interior de ellos, pasando mi lengua por todo lo largo que eran mientras subía mis manos hasta agarrar sus caderas y así atraerla más hacia mí.

Joder, qué mojada estaba.

Dejó de hablar cuando di con mi nariz por su ingle y, tras hacerlo, saqué mi lengua y empecé a lamer entre sus labios, alegrándome cuando sus caderas se arquearon contra mi boca y vi cómo mordía su labio antes de contestar de nuevo a Daniel, con la voz algo más ahogada.

Cuando me centré en su clítoris, succionándolo en mis labios, no tardó mucho en despedirse de su pareja antes de agarrar mis rastas sobre mi cabeza y pegarme a ella. Y cuando abrí los ojos para disfrutar de su cara, la vi con su labio apretado entre sus dientes y su ceño fruncido.

\- No he podido resistirme... Podía oler cuánto me necesitabas desde la cama… - comenté sonriente lamiéndome los labios acariciando el interior de sus muslos con mis dedos.

\- Sigue. - pidió.

\- Vamos a añadir algo más… - tanteé pícara mientras deslizaba mis manos hacia su entrepierna y la penetraba con mis dedos, notando como aguantaba su aliento antes de soltar un grave gemido. - Estás preciosa ahora mismo. - confesé antes de bajar mi boca a su intimidad.

Volví a enterrar mi lengua entre sus labios, lamiéndola mientras movía mis dedos dentro de ella dando en ese punto que la volvía loca, notando como sus músculos se tensaban y cómo no le faltaba mucho para tener un orgasmo.

Subí por su cuerpo, inclinándome para besarla profundamente y que se notara en mi boca escuchando un suspiro de sus labios mientras se levantaba de la silla lentamente y me subía al escritorio siguiendo con el beso, permitiendo que la rodeara con mis piernas.

* * *

\- Alice, no lo puedo aguantar más… Estoy muy nerviosa…

\- ¿Estás fumando? - me preguntó tranquila y miré el cigarro en mis dedos. - Si quieres pensar con claridad no te viene bien y lo sabes. - lo solté en el cenicero y enterré mi cara en una de mis manos mientras seguía sujetando el teléfono con la otra. - A ver, empieza por el principio, por favor.

\- Nos hemos acostado.

\- Sabía que sucedería. - la escuché suspirar. - Sigue.

\- Ella se va a casar, no sé si se arrepiente o no de haberlo hecho, probablemente no, porque… Bueno, es muy evidente que no se arrepiente porque hemos repetido, varias veces en solo dos días.

\- ¿Qué sientes tú? - preguntó y por unos momentos sentí mi boca seca. - Cosima, sé sincera contigo misma, por favor. Si hasta yo misma noté como te ilusionaste por la boda de tu hermana, y no exactamente por el acto en sí, sino porque ibas a verla, estabas súper nerviosa, si te mirabas hasta más de la cuenta en el espejo los últimos días, querías estar guapa para ella. A mí no me engañas, son muchos años ya juntas.

\- Alice, me da miedo meterme otra vez aquí, no creo que pueda romper su relación.

\- Pero quieres hacerlo.

\- Quiero hacerlo, pero no quiero romper otra relación suya, igual con Emi habría sido más feliz que conmigo…

\- Cosima, no seas estúpida, mírala, otra vez ha caído, ¿cuánto ha hecho falta? ¿Una semana y ya tenerla suspirando por ti tanto como para acostarse contigo teniendo pareja desde hace cinco años, como para acostarse contigo estando prometida con él?

\- No lo sé, Alice… A veces pienso en mandarlo todo a la mierda porque necesito estar con ella. - confesé, sintiéndome muy nerviosa de nuevo. - No sé ni siquiera cómo estoy otra vez así, cómo ha vuelto a pasar…

\- Cosima, eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco, pero en temas de emociones y sentimientos no sabes nada… No ha vuelto a pasar, siempre has estado enamorada de ella.

Escucharlo desde fuera fue lo que me hizo falta, porque parecía que mi mente no había querido afirmarlo. Y justo en ese nuevo momento de iluminación desde que llegué por la boda de mi hermana, llamaron a la puerta y tuve que colgar a Alice antes de bajar a abrir y encontrarme con esos grandes ojos avellanas mirándome risueña.

Nos íbamos juntas en un autobús, un viaje largo nos esperaba, pero estaba al lado de ella y me encantaba hacerle reír. Llevábamos varios minutos en silencio, con nuestros dedos entrelazados sobre mi pierna, su mano era tan suave…

\- Se lo he contado a Alison. - fue lo primero que dijo, igual podría haberme puesto en situación antes de soltar la bomba. Me quedé quieta notando como acariciaba mis dedos con los suyos. - Lo siento, necesitaba desahogarme.

\- Tranquila, lo entiendo, es tu mejor amiga… - dije casi sin aliento, me podía imaginar a mi hermana histérica perfectamente, después de haberme advertido y de recordar por donde me pasaba esas advertencias… - ¿Qué te ha dicho? - pregunté con miedo, y la vi sonreír amargamente.

\- Te lo puedes imaginar… Se ha vuelto un poco loca, y cuando se ha calmado me ha confesado que algo raro escucharon Donnie y ella por la noche el día que nos acostamos… - se rió suavemente poniendo su mano libre sobre su rostro. - Que vergüenza…

\- En peores condiciones nos ha pillado. - dije divertida intentando tranquilizar un poco la tensión que había, pero nos pusimos serias otra vez. - ¿Y sobre nosotras qué te ha dicho? - y la escuché suspirar.

\- Al principio estaba más en modo qué estaba pensando que hacía, qué pasa con Daniel, que qué voy a hacer… Luego me decía que estábamos demasiado juntas, y el roce hace el cariño, y teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado… Bueno, se ha puesto algo más filosófica, ¿sabes? - miró unos segundos por la ventana antes de mirarme fijamente de nuevo, y sentí un apretón en mi mano. - Cosima, una parte de mi necesita estar contigo...

\- ¿Y la otra parte? - ahora acompañaba a la falta de voz un pinchazo en el pecho.

\- Siempre has estado en mi mente, siempre he pensado en ti, siempre he imaginado cómo sería el estar contigo si no hubiésemos roto… Pero, la otra parte no quiere necesitarte, no pasar otra vez por lo mismo que años atrás...

\- Delphine, no tiene por qué pasar otra vez lo mismo. No tenemos veinte años ya. - agarré su mejilla para que no apartara sus ojos de los míos. - Hemos crecido, hemos madurado... - me podía perder perfectamente en esa mirada, esa mirada asustada y nerviosa.

\- Daniel y yo vamos a casarnos… Me he acostumbrado a estar con él, no sé, es raro, no quiero hacerle daño. - me estaba destrozando.

\- Vale, lo acepto. - me volví a sentar bien en el asiento y observé la parte trasera del sillón de delante. - Da igual, mañana me voy, es una tontería intentar algo.

\- Lo siento, Cosima.

Entonces pude observar esas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, a punto de saltar hacia sus mejillas, y cogí aire antes de responder mentalmente a la pregunta "¿estás segura de que esta es la persona con la que quieres estar el resto de tu vida?". Y lo solté.

\- Cásate conmigo.

* * *

Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

Espero que os esté gustando.

Un saludo, nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda.


	11. Capítulo 11 El destino está escrito

Capítulo 11. El destino está escrito.

Llegamos tarde de noche, pero Daniel esperaba despierto para darle la bienvenida a su futura mujer, y nada más entramos por la puerta vino hacia a ella y la besó profundamente, haciendo que apartara la mirada de ellos. Oh, Dios, qué asco.

\- Lo siento, Cosima, es que hace tiempo que no la veo. - el acento francés en Delphine quedaba de muerte, pero en este ser me entraba ganas de empezar a darle palos hasta que dejara de respirar.

\- Tranquilo, cuando estaba conmigo yo tampoco podía resistirme, igual algo más allá de lo que tú has hecho... Ya sabes, ¿quién puede tener las manos apartadas de esta mujer? - le guiñé un ojo, dejándole con cara de perro y a Delphine perpleja. - ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? - cambié de tema.

No sé si me está gustando haber venido aquí. Era un piso grande, se notaba que tenían los dos un buen sueldo, todo detalladamente decorado, y una sensación rara en el estómago de lo que podría haber sido. ¿Cómo seríamos nosotras si hubiésemos seguido juntas? ¿Cómo sería nuestra casa? ¿Nos habríamos casado ya? ¿Seríamos felices?

Cuando le dije que se casara conmigo se rió suavemente, y se apoyó en mi hombro como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una broma. Y, bueno, me sentó como una patada en el estómago, porque iba en serio, lo cambiaría todo por ella.

 _*** Flashback ***_

 _La fiesta estaba animada, y mucho. No solía traer a Delphine a las fiestas con mis amigos, porque había mucho alcohol y drogas, y tampoco quería que se desviara, ni que tomara nada de lo que había por aquí. Además que el plan que más me gustaba era estar a su lado relajada en casa, pero un día es un día, y aquí estaba con ella._

 _La miré y sonreí cuando ella lo hizo mientras me sentaba sobre sus piernas dejando que bebiera de la pajita de mi copa, solo por si las moscas, Delphine era aquí muy apetecible._

 _Encendí un cigarro y empecé a fumar mientras hablaba con Scott y Natalie, parejita del mes, ¿quién lo iba a decir? No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo Scott detrás de mí, pero me alegraba de que hubiera conseguido a alguien, era un gran amigo._

 _Mientras hablaba, con mi mano libre acariciaba la nuca de mi chica, acariciando esos largos rizos tan suaves. Llevábamos ya año y medio juntas, y todavía me podía quedar horas mirándola sin cansarme._

 _Estábamos mejor que nunca, y aun tenía que contarle lo de Canadá. Lo cual denegué, porque nada más pensar en estar separada de ella me ponía mal. En todos los sentidos._

 _En ese momento la giré para que me mirara y la besé lentamente. ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin estos labios? Joder. Era imposible._

 _-_ _Eh…_ _-_ _se separó de mí lamiéndose los labios y algo avergonzada. Vale, el beso había sido algo más intenso de lo que esperaba._ _-_ _Guardémonoslo para luego…_

 _-_ _¿Luego?_ _-_ _mordí mi labio y ella asintió._ _-_ _¿Por qué no ahora?_ _-_ _susurré a su oído y la noté estremecer cuando disimuladamente lamí el lóbulo de su oreja._

 _-_ _Hay mucha gente alrededor, Cosima…_ _-_ _susurró mirándome antes de volver a dirigirse a Scott y a su novia sonriendo nerviosa. Scott y su cara de "me encantan las lesbianas", Dios._

 _Me llevé otra vez el cigarro a los labios y vi a Shay acercarse. Mierda. ¿Qué hace aquí? Me levanté y antes de que estuviera delante de Delphine me paré frente a ella, cortándole el paso._

 _-_ _¿Es ella?_ _-_ _me dijo con cara de ilusión, aun no las había presentado, soy lo peor, lo sé._

 _-_ _Claro, no suelo besarme con muchas últimamente._ _-_ _sonreí pícara a la chica antes de quedarme bloqueada cuando pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y me abrazó ._ _-_ _También me alegro de verte._ _-_ _la aparté y me quitó el porro para darle una calada._

 _-_ _¿Me la vas a presentar o piensas que va a estar celosa?_ _-_ _puso su mano en su cadera mientras echaba el humo por sus labios mirándome divertida._

 _-_ _Hola._ \- _escuché a mis espaldas, y me giré para ver a Delphine analizando a la pequeña mujer que tenía en frente. Dios, Shay era un tapón al lado de mi actual novia._

 _Me empecé a reír. Mierda. No era el momento. No, no pude evitarlo y seguí con las carcajadas ante los ojos de las dos chicas._

 _-_ _Delphine, cariño,_ _-_ _agarré su cintura mientras hablaba._ _-_ _ella es Shay._ _-_ _uh… menuda tensión de repente. Shay sonreía de lado, Delphine la miraba seria y luego se percató del cigarro en sus dedos._

 _-_ _Encantada, Shay, he oído mucho hablar de ti._ _-_ _sonrió apretando los labios._

 _-_ _Espero que cosas buenas._ _-_ _volvió a dar una calada mirándola de lado antes de sonreírme._

 _-_ _Algunas buenas y otras malas, ya sabes, no todos somos santos._ _-_ _sonrió esta vez con sus preciosos dientes._

 _-_ _Bueno, ¿queréis tomar algo?_ _-_ _intervine antes de que empezaran las dos a lanzarse cosas, agarrando otra vez mi cigarro y fumando intentando disimular otro ataque de risa que iba a salir._

 _Shay tuvo que elegir quedarse con nosotros un rato y, solo por si acaso, me puse un poco melosa con Delphine. Así que cuando la vi otra vez seria analizando a Shay agarré su barbilla y me la acerqué para besarla otra vez lento, y esta vez me respondió el beso, y era mejor, porque nos habíamos cogido el sofá y consiguió ponerme contra el respaldo besándome profundamente agarrando mis mejillas._

 _Wow._

 _Cuando se separó de mí, la miré asombrada por el beso en cuestión y me faltó el aire cuando volvió a besarme. Oh, mierda, me encanta la Delphine celosa. Abrí mi boca y agarré sus pelos para profundizar más, si se podía, el beso. Y ahogue un gemido que amenazaba con salir cuando dio con su lengua en mi paladar._

 _-_ _Te necesito._ _-_ _susurró a mi oído cuando se apoyó en mi hombro._

 _-_ _Ven conmigo._ _-_ _agarré su mano y desaparecimos de la multitud yendo hacia el jardín._

 _-_ _¿A dónde vamos?_

 _Sonreí mientras me quitaba la ropa quedando en ropa interior y empezaba a correr tirándome en bomba a la piscina que había allí. Cuando volví a la superficie la vi observándome divertida y disfruté de cómo se quitaba la ropa ante mis ojos. Uff… estaba mejor cada día que pasaba._

 _La vi sumergirse lentamente, aguantando su peso con sus brazos mientras el agua la iba cubriendo. Nade hacia ella, y la pegué contra la pared de la piscina antes de empezar a besarla con urgencia. Notando sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y manteniéndome contra ella._

 _No sé si era el agua, o los besos que me estaba dando Delphine en esos momentos, o que tenía unas ganas horribles de escucharla gemir, no sé lo que era, pero me tenía muy excitada._

 _Sus brazos se movieron, y sus manos se deslizaron por mi vientre, y con el agua daba mucho gustito sentir esos largos dedos por mi piel. No me corté a la hora de acariciar yo también su piel desnuda, sintiendo como se estremecía con mi toque, como me deseaba, y me daba igual si salía toda la fiesta y nos veía, la necesitaba._

 _Me colé bajo su sujetador y apreté su pecho con la palma de mi mano antes de jugar con el piercing que tenía en el pezón escuchando su suave gemido y apartándome de sus labios para observar cómo miraba hacia abajo observando mis movimientos antes de volver a mis ojos y sonreír pícara para volver a besarme._

 _Volví a su vientre, y empecé a tantearla acariciando sobre la línea que hacía su ropa interior en su cuerpo, logrando lo que quería, que me ayudara a colarme bajo sus diminutas bragas. Era una sensación muy agradable, todo era húmedo, pero podía sentir cuánto me necesitaba, eran humedades muy distintas._

 _-_ _Mmmm… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas pensándolo?_ _-_ _susurré contra sus labios sin poder evitar sonreír, admirando esa cara que ponía cuando le estaba haciendo el amor, perdiéndome en esos labios entreabiertos que soltaban suspiros y que iban a soltar un gemido nada más la penetrara, ya me conocía este baile, era toda una experta._ _-_ _Shh… No queremos espectadores…_ _-_ _mi mano libre la puse sobre su boca, y me derretí cuando vi esos ojos entrecerrados con su ceño fruncido, sintiendo su aliento en la palma de mi mano._

 _Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, y así fue mucho más fácil._

 _Me gustaba tenerla en esta postura mientras la penetraba, con una de sus manos agarrando el brazo que usaba para darle placer y, la otra, en mi pecho, apretándolo con su mano. Murmuró algo, pero no la entendí. Así que solté su boca, no para que lo repitiera, sino para agarrar ahora su cintura y empezar a moverme más rápido, golpeando su clítoris con mi pulgar, sintiendo sus dientes en mi hombro mientras intentaba ahogar sus gemidos._

 _Ay, mierda, esas contracciones en sus paredes vaginales, ese gemido que salía de su garganta, esos dientes apretando más fuerte aún mi piel y su cuerpo tensándose contra el mío sólo podía significar una cosa..._

 _-_ _Dios…_ _-_ _soltó respirando agitada bajo mi mirada._

 _-_ _No, soy Cosima, debes confundirme con otra persona._ _-_ _me golpeó en el hombro divertida antes de agarrar mi nuca y besarme suavemente. Beso que se volvió tórrido otra vez._

 _-_ _Si te dijera que quiero que te pongas sentada en el borde y que te abras de piernas para mí… ¿qué me responderías?_ _-_ _la respuesta fue hacerlo rápidamente. La vi reírse mientras acariciaba mis piernas con sus dedos extendidos._ _-_ _Acércate más…_

 _Eso hice, y me entró un escalofrío cuando vi esos labios sobre mi piel, besando mi ingle, lamiendo el interior de mi muslo. Mierda…_

 _Empecé a respirar muy agitada, sintiendo cada cosa que me hacía y disfrutando con la visión de cada movimiento suyo. No esperaba que echara a un lado mi ropa interior y la mantuviese sujeta con un dedo mientras acercaba esos labios que tanto me gustaban a mi intimidad._

 _-_ _Joder, Delphine…_ _-_ _gemí mientras notaba esa lengua golpeando mi clítoris y moviendo ese piercing al que era adicta._

 _Agarré sus rizos y empecé a mover mis caderas. A veces, que estuviera entre mis piernas, me volvía loca, en el sentido literal. En los primeros encuentros sexuales me daba miedo hacerle daño, pero ella misma me lo pedía, le encantaba que me moviera contra su boca._

 _Era una mezcla de su hábil lengua, sus carnosos labios, los movimientos de ambas, que podría salir alguien en cualquier momento y vernos, que estábamos totalmente mojadas, en todos los sentidos… Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

 _Me quedé quieta, totalmente. Cuando agarraba el pendiente con sus dientes creaba una mezcla extraña pero placentera en mi cuerpo. Pensamientos que iban desde "si me muevo, me lo arranca" a "joder, mierda, voy a correrme" que acababan siempre en victoria._

* * *

 _Se empezó a reír cuando empecé a hacerle cosquillas una vez nos metimos esa noche en la cama, y me quedé mirando cómo se calmaba su ataque de risa apoyada en mi codo mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente con la yema de mis dedos. Era preciosa, de verdad._

 _-_ _Te quiero._ _-_ _susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios._

 _-_ _Y yo a ti, Delphine._ _-_ _también lo dije en un susurro y me incliné para besarla._ _-_ _Sabes ese profesor…_

 _-_ _¿Del que estás enamorada y si no fuera porque tu novia está muy buena te casabas con él?_ _-_ _me dijo bromeando y acariciando una de mis rastas, no pude evitar volver a darle un suave beso antes de volver a mi posición y acariciar su rostro otra vez._

 _-_ _Se va a Canadá, lo trasladan allí._ _-_ _casi me muero cuando puso morritos antes de sonreírme cálidamente._

 _-_ _Bueno, te queda poco ya aquí, igualmente os ibais a separar._

 _-_ _Me ha ofrecido hacer el doctorado allí con él._ _-_ _su rostro cambió, no sé si para bien o para mal, o simplemente neutral, pero se sentó y se echó su pelo hacia atrás mientras miraba al frente seria._

 _-_ _¿Qué le has dicho?_ _-_ _me preguntó girando su rostro hacia a mí, y me senté frente a ella para que siguiéramos con el contacto visual._

 _-_ _Que no me voy a ningún sitio._ _-_ _contesté agarrando sus manos._ _-_ _Delphine, igual es muy cursi, pero como he bebido y aun siento los efectos de la maría… No puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito en mi día a día._ _-_ _ella sonrió entristecida._

 _-_ _Es una gran oportunidad, Cosima, trabajar con él y en Canadá, siempre me has dicho que allí hay líneas de investigación que te interesan… No pierdas eso por estar aquí, juntas vamos a estar de una manera u otra, ¿recuerdas?_

 _-_ _¿Pero y si morimos echándonos de menos? ¿Y si encuentras a alguien mejor que yo?_

 _-_ _Eso es imposible._ _-_ _se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla._

 _-_ _¿Pero y si nos peleamos? ¿Y si no lo aguantamos y esto acaba?_ _-_ _finalicé en un hilo de voz._

 _-_ Cuatro _o cinco años no son nada, a mi aun me quedan dos años más, y a eso le debes unir la especialidad, para cuando yo acabe tu ya habrás vuelto. Estaremos tan metidas en los estudios que cuando volvamos a estar juntas parecerá que ni han pasado todos esos años._

 _-_ _¿De verdad?_

 _-_ _De verdad, mi amor._ _-_ _y agarró mi nuca para besarme y echarme sobre su cuerpo mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama._

 _*** Fin del Flashback ***_

Era extraño cómo todo acababa en un suspiro, y, en realidad, estaba ya loca por volver a mi casa, estar con Alice otra vez trabajando y, sobre todo, olvidarme de Delphine, otra vez.

O por primera vez, la mente humana era compleja.

Me había acostado sin decir nada, y me iba a ir sin decir nada. Así que antes de que se levantaran Daniel y Delphine iba a salir de su casa para ir al aeropuerto y quedarme allí esperando lo que hiciera falta, dejando una simple nota con un simple "gracias".

No tenía ganas de despedidas, ni de promesas de volver a vernos, ni nada de nada. Demasiado duro era ya, demasiado me estaba doliendo como para tener que pasar otra vez por un "adiós" y no un "hasta pronto".

Estaba tumbada en uno de los largos asientos del aeropuerto, leyendo uno de mis libros y con la cabeza apoyada en mi mochila cuando alguien lo cogió de mis manos y lo lanzo al suelo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Ten cuidado, joder! ¡Los libros son cada vez más caros! - me senté para ver a la francesa con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Así de fácil, Cosima? - y me levanté para encararla, o lo intenté.

\- ¿Así de fácil el qué? - entonces me pegó un empujón dándome en el hombro, fuerte. - ¡Joder!

Y cuando vi que iba a volver a hacerlo agarré su muñeca, y cuando menos me lo esperé me besó furiosa. Me besó, en medio de la gente, en un aeropuerto. Pocas veces me ha besado en mitad de una multitud, así que aproveché y solté su muñeca y agarré su cuello, abriendo mi boca para empezar a devolverle el beso.

\- ¿Por qué te has ido así? Pensé que no iba a verte más. - me soltó entre lágrimas apoyando su frente en la mía.

\- No vas a verme más. - y suspiré cuando se separó de mi. - Delphine, me voy a ir, no quería una despedida, no quería pasar por eso otra vez…

\- ¿No vas a volver? - nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, y entonces noté que me escocían los míos.

\- No está en mis planes. - ella se relamió los labios antes de asentir.

\- Buen viaje entonces.

\- Delphine, ¿crees en el destino? - último intento.

\- Creo que nuestro futuro no nos incluye a las dos juntas. Hace diez años te habría dicho que sí, en la boda de Alison te habría vuelto a decir que sí, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

\- Lo de que te casaras conmigo iba en serio. No tengo un estúpido anillo para pedírtelo, pero me casaría contigo, estaría el resto de mi vida a tu lado, si me dejaras hacerlo. Te quiero. - solté sin poder aguantarlo más.

Más lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras negaba mordiendo su labio.

\- Es tarde. - repitió. - Alguien llegó primero. - en ese momento se anunció mi vuelo, debía ir entrando, y cogí aire antes de recoger mis cosas ante la atenta mirada de Delphine.

\- Adiós, Delphine. - dije firme, intentando controlar las ganas de llorar que tenía.

\- Adiós, Cosima.

La miré unos segundos antes de ponerme a andar hacia la zona de embarque para pasar todos los putos controles de seguridad.

Cuando pasé junto a ella, agarró mi brazo y volví a fijar mis ojos en los suyos antes de cerrarlos con fuerza dejando escapar unas lágrimas mientras sentía sus labios otra vez sobre los míos, otra última vez.

* * *

Solté las maletas en el suelo al entrar al piso, y le di una patada a la grande haciendo que cayera al suelo soltando un sonido sordo por el golpe.

Alice apareció por el pasillo saliendo de su habitación, con cara de preocupación, y lo primero que hice fue quitarme el abrigo y tirarlo también mientras me acercaba a ella y estampaba mi boca contra la suya.

\- Cosima, podemos hablarlo. - dijo entre jadeos mientras la desnudaba y la tiraba contra su cama, poniéndome sobre ella.

\- No quiero hablarlo. - mordí su cuello mientras me movía contra ella, golpeándola con mis caderas y escuchando un ahogado gemido de sus labios.

\- El sexo no te va a hacer olvidar, no va a ayudarte.

\- Me importa una mierda. - me quité la camiseta y el sujetador antes de volver a besarla, y notar con satisfacción como Alice me lo devolvía introduciendo su lengua en mi boca.

\- No, no es la solución. - me estampó contra el colchón y se puso sobre mi agarrando mis manos sobre mi cabeza. - No hagas esto por despecho porque Delphine no te ha elegido a ti. - apreté mi mandíbula cabreada y logré deshacerme de su agarre y sentarme en la cama para agarrar uno de sus pechos con mi boca y escucharla otra vez jadear sintiendo sus dedos en mi nuca. - Para, Cosima… - susurró, pero no paré.

\- Quiero hacer esto, Alice. - y colé mi mano por sus pantalones de chándal penetrándola sin más, escuchando su grave gemido y como relajaba sus músculos de los brazos que me tenían agarrada por los hombros intentando separarme de ella. - Dios, muévete contra mí… Me pones tan cachonda… - y si, Alice era increíble, y esos putos movimientos de caderas sobre mi mano era lo que necesitaba ahora.

\- Te he echado de menos…- susurró contra mi cuello. - Joder, Cosima…. - ella misma se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior para dejarme más ángulo de trabajo antes de que la volviera a poner contra el colchón y empezar a follármela tan rápido que sentía todo mi brazo arder por el esfuerzo.

\- Fóllame. - y solté un gruñido contra su oreja antes de morderla.

Alice no podía resistirse, era así, si la primera vez acostarme con ella me ayudó a seguir adelante, ¿para qué íbamos a alargarlo? Pero no, no me sentía mejor después de haberlo hecho con ella. La miré a mi lado en la cama, y seguía mirándome preocupada.

\- Estás cabreada. - dijo, y se puso de lado para acariciar mi frente. - Es normal, Cosima.

\- ¿Tan difícil era entender que es a ella a la que necesito todos los días de mi vida? ¿Tan gilipollas he sido que la he dejado escapar ya dos veces?

\- No eres gilipollas. Eres humana, ¿sabes? - me levanté y busqué en mis pantalones la cajetilla donde guardaba porros ya liados. - Vuelve aquí, ni se te ocurra coger uno. - ordenó, y suspiré, pero volví a la cama a su lado. - Si Delphine no quiere estar contigo, ella se lo pierde, mil mujeres habrá mejores que ella en alguna parte.

\- La única que hay mejor eres tú. - la miré a los ojos antes de dejarme abrazar por ella en la cama mientras escuchaba su suave risa mientras me apretaba con sus brazos. - Tú no me abandonas.

\- Ya sabes que no. - y buscó mis labios para besarme despacio, pero no duró mucho porque me escondí en su cuello al venirme imágenes del último beso con Delphine. - ¿Quieres contarme algo más? - dejo caer.

\- No, prefiero no hablar más del tema. - me acurruqué en sus brazos y me quedé dormida disfrutando de sus caricias en mi espalda.

* * *

 ** _Siete meses después._**

\- Alison, estoy enamorada de ella, no quiero ver cómo se va con un tío a pasar el resto de su vida. No puedo.

\- Cosima, no seas tonta, te vas a arrepentir con los años de no haber venido.

-¡No voy a ir, Ali! - grité al teléfono, ya cansada de darle explicaciones y de que siguiera insistiendo. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo entiendes?

\- Además, - pasó de mi. - es una manera de estar otra vez bien con ella, ¿o quieres estar toda la vida haciendo como si no existiera? Delphine es importante en mi vida, por favor, haz el esfuerzo… - pude escuchar que ahora estaba llorando. - Cosima, estoy ya en los últimos días… ¿no vas a venir tampoco a conocer a tus sobrinos?

Apreté la mandíbula y fruncí los labios, antes de suspirar y aceptar la petición de la cabezona de mi hermana a pesar de las invitaciones que rechacé o incluso rompí cada vez que llegaban a casa, y de las llamadas que no descolgué...

Busqué a Alice en su habitación para explicarle que íbamos a la boda de Daniel y Delphine.


	12. Capítulo 12 Para siempre

Capítulo 12. Para siempre.

Mi hermana estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado, casi me estaba contagiando a mí, pero al menos Alice vino conmigo y me mantenía tranquila, o al menos, estaba pendiente para no dejar que fumara, ya que, en teoría, había dejado de hacerlo a petición de ella. Y era así, cinco meses sin fumar.

\- No me apetece nada ir. - comenté sentada en el sofá, ya vestida y moviendo la pierna sin parar.

\- Cosima, piensa que lo haces por tu hermana. - puso su mano en mi pierna y empezó a acariciármela para calmarme.

\- No debería estar aquí, creo que no voy a poder soportar verla con él y no conmigo. - me apoyé en su hombro suspirando. - Ojalá siguieras soltera… Me servías más en esos momentos cuando quería fumar. - y la escuché reír.

\- Tranquila, esta noche salimos por ahí de fiesta y buscamos a alguien, ¿vale? - la miré.

\- Vale. - sonreí y dejé que me diera un rápido beso en los labios sonriendo divertida.

\- Aunque siempre puedes levantarte cuando digan eso de "que hable ahora o calle para siempre".

¿Lo decía en broma o lo decía como una opción real?

¿Cómo iba a soportar que Delphine se casara ese día? Encima parecía que iba a ser la boda ideal, todos vestidos de blanco, en la playa, bla bla bla… Una mierda, vaya.

El haberme dado cuenta de lo intenso que eran mis sentimientos por Delphine me había destrozado, pensaba que lo había superado, pero no fue así, solo me falto verla en Navidades para darme cuenta. Y estos nuevos meses separadas solo me han servido para echarla de menos y para plantearme millones de veces el mandarlo todo a la mierda, llamarla y decirle que la necesitaba, que me moría por besarla, y que dejara al gilipollas de Daniel para que estuviese conmigo.

Así que la idea de levantarme en mitad de la ceremonia me pareció muy tentadora.

\- ¡Llegamos tarde! - escuché a Alison con su voz histérica porque no iba a llegar a la boda de su amiga.

\- Tampoco iba a pasar nada si no llegamos… - comenté enfurruñada, pero Alice me dio un codazo para que me callara, y me digné a resoplar.

Fuimos hasta la playa, entonces mi hermana agarró mi brazo muy fuerte, totalmente nerviosa, y dejé que lo sujetara por su embarazo tan avanzado mientras yo miraba entretenida la arena colándose en mis pies, la verdad es que no quería verla ni a ella ni a él.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que sólo salí de mi trance cuando Alison soltó mi brazo. Miré a la izquierda y la vi llorando mientras se sentaba con cuidado al lado de Donnie, por la gran barriga que llevaba con los que iban a ser mis futuros sobrinos, sí, mellizos.

Espera un momento, porque estoy en mitad de la nada, debería ir a sentarme, y eso iba a hacer porque todo el mundo estaba mirándome fijamente y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, incluso sentí mis mejillas arder, ya estaba dando la nota siendo el centro de atención. Empecé a mirar entre los invitados, ¿dónde mierda está Alice?

\- Cosima. - cerré los ojos y suspiré lentamente al escuchar esa voz, y sentí un escalofrío cuando sentí unos dedos agarrando mi mano haciendo que me girara y no tuviera más remedio que mirarla.

Mis labios se torcieron creando una sonrisa y suspiré sin poder evitarlo cuando la vi vestida de Catwoman, traje de cuero, las orejas de gato y esos labios pintados de rojo.

 _"Prométeme que si algún día te casas conmigo, aunque sea en un mundo paralelo, vas a ir así vestida"._

Entonces me percaté de la situación, mis dos manos atrapadas entre las suyas, su mirada nerviosa, ambas de pie delante de todas las personas que estaban allí y frente al hombre con el atuendo típico de cura, algo rechoncho, que había mirándonos ilusionado, y lo de ir todos de blancos, muy buen truco para llevar a cabo este plan.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - me tembló la voz, estaba nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que ilusionada, pero necesitaba escuchar su explicación, qué le había movido a hacer todo esto, a pesar de que era obvio.

\- Esto es mi última oportunidad, nuestra última oportunidad. Sé que te he hecho daño, varias veces, sé que no me he portado bien contigo, pero ahora sé lo que necesito. - sentí sus dedos acariciando mis manos mientras cogía aire para hablar otra vez. - Cuando volviste, después de tantos años, ya me hiciste dudar con tan solo tu presencia de que igual el rumbo que estaba llevando mi vida no era el que yo deseaba. Me hiciste plantearme si la relación que tenía era real por mi parte, si tenía sentimientos por él, e intenté que así fuera, me obligué a hacerlo, porque no quería hacerle daño y a pesar de que sabía que te seguía queriendo a ti y no a él. - mordió su labio levemente antes de continuar. - Pero dio igual cualquier intento por mi parte, lo que sentía por ti era muy fuerte y yo fui débil y caí en tus brazos de nuevo, me dejé llevar por lo que mi cuerpo y mente quería en esos momentos, ya ni dudaba, ni pensaba, ni nada, me dediqué a sentirte de nuevo. - no sé si iba a desmayarme, o era un principio de infarto lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero mi corazón iba tan rápido que pensaba que iba a salirse de mi pecho en cualquier instante. - Te tuviste que ir para abrirme los ojos, para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te he echado de menos, de lo que te necesitaba a cada segundo que pasaba, de que eres lo que quiero para toda mi vida. Mi alma gemela, mi media naranja, mi destino, cómo quieras llamarlo. - noté que le temblaban las manos o, quizás, era yo la que temblaba. - Cosima, te quiero, me dijiste hace siete meses que te casarías conmigo, y yo fui idiota y te dije que no, pero ahora te lo estoy pidiendo yo y, si aceptas, me harás la mujer más feliz de la tierra, y yo voy a dedicarme a hacerte a ti la más feliz del universo entero. - eso, acompañado a esas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos que hacían juego con las mías ya derramadas, me dejaron sin habla.

Miré hacia la gente, mis padres, los de Delphine, familiares, amigos… todos mirándonos emocionados. ¿En serio Delphine había hecho todo esto? Volví a sus ojos y me dediqué a observarlos, y parecía que estaba mirando otra vez a la chica que me besó en la entrada de mi casa hace años, toda nerviosa y torpe, buscando una explicación a sus propios sentimientos, buscando resolver dudas sobre quién era ella, un experimento que acabó en amor.

A veces las palabras sobran, a veces es mejor actuar que dar una explicación o una respuesta.

Entonces rodeé su cuello para besarla allí mismo, sintiendo esos labios temblar cuando los presioné con los míos, notando sus lágrimas también en mis mejillas mezclándose con las mías, y sus manos agarrando mi cintura, manteniéndome cerca, sin querer soltarme.

\- ¿De verdad está pasando esto? - susurré contra sus labios, aun sintiendo algunas lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos.

\- De verdad, y voy a irme a vivir contigo a Canadá. - y me besó ahora ella. -Esta vez nada va a hacer que nos separemos.

\- Me da miedo despertarme y que esto sea un sueño. - susurré pegando nuestras frentes.

\- No es un sueño. - afirmó. - Entonces… - y pude ver su sonrisa antes de que se arrodillara frente a mí, sujetando mi mano. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Cosima? - me reí suavemente secándome las lágrimas antes de inclinarme agarrando sus mejillas y volverla a besar mientras asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

Tras la ceremonia busqué a Alison, que estaba sentada al lado de Donnie en una de las mesas, y si decir palabra la abracé notando cómo me devolvía el gesto apoyándose en mi hombro.

\- Gracias, Ali.

\- ¿Por ser una pesada para que vinieras?

\- Sí. - me reí mientras me separaba para mirarla y pasar mi mano por su abultada tripa.

\- De nada, ha sido un placer. Ahora ve a hacerle caso a tu mujer. - me dedicó una sonrisa antes de empujarme hacia atrás y notar que rodeaban mi cuerpo desde atrás junto con un suave beso en mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que yo agarraba las manos que estaban sobre mi vientre.

Una parte de mi pensaba que estaba soñando, pero luego sentía sus labios besándome, como cuando nos ausentamos de la ceremonia unos segundos, y me daba cuenta de lo real que era y de lo feliz que estaba.

Enredaba mis dedos en su pelo otra vez mientras sus labios se movían una y otra vez sobre los míos, y cuando sentí esa lengua por mi paladar me separe de ella jadeando suavemente.

\- No hagas eso aquí… - susurré, notándome ya excitada. - Además, este disfraz juega en mi contra… - sonreí y deslicé una de mis manos por su espalda hasta agarrar su culo sobre el cuero. Joder…

\- Llevo siete meses sin tocarte. - susurró también pegando su frente a la mía y se movió contra mí, presionándome aun más contra aquella pared, y suspiré porque, joder, ya le vale.

\- Si haces eso sabes que no podría controlar hacértelo aquí. Y no creo que mis suegros vieran eso con buenos ojos, ni los tuyos tampoco. Somos las protagonistas, no debemos ausentarnos demasiado si no quieres que empiecen a pensar mal, aunque acertarían. - y sonrió pícara cuando besé la punta de su nariz.

Así que volvimos al montón de gente, siguiendo con los bombardeos de preguntas y de felicitaciones por parte de familiares y amigos de ambas.

Hasta que algo interrumpió todo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - me extrañé, antes de girarme y ver a Alison arrodillada en el suelo respirando agitada agarrando su barriga. - ¿Es… está de parto?

Y menos mal que Delphine me agarró, porque casi me caigo para atrás al perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Patético, pero cierto.

La gente se empezó a mover rápido, mis padres ayudaron a Donnie a llevar a Alison al coche, y Alice, Delphine y yo nos subimos en otro coche con mis, ahora, suegros, y fuimos todos hacia el hospital más cercano.

Iba a ser tía, iba a ser tía, iba a ser tía…

Una vez estábamos en la sala de partos, Delphine agarró mi mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, dejando que me acariciara con ellos y apoyándome en su hombro.

Estaba muy nerviosa, eso era cierto, y estar esperando en aquella sala me ponía más inquieta si cabía.

\- ¿Estás bien? - escuche a Alice preguntarme. - ¿Nerviosa? - sonrió y me guiñó un ojo divertida mirándonos a Delphine y a mí.

Giré mi cabeza para observar a la francesa, y me levanté agarrando su mano para que me siguiera. No sé si nos vieron, pero me daba igual en ese momento. Nos colamos en el baño, y la estampé contra la pared besándola con hambre y acariciando su cintura con mis manos, y jadeando mientras sentía sus dedos por mi cuello.

\- Te necesito. - suspiré y dejé que me pusiera ahora ella contra la pared.

\- Yo me ocupo de eso.

Y vi su sonrisa atrapando su labio inferior mientras se arrodillaba por segunda vez en ese día frente a mí. Empezó a subir mi vestido, y yo terminé de hacerlo, agarrándolo y manteniéndolo a un lado de mi cuerpo sujetado mientras la observaba perdiéndose entre mis piernas y bajando mi ropa interior en el proceso.

Era una manera interesante de volver a tener sexo tras esos meses, y de recién casadas, pero digamos que nunca hemos seguido la norma ninguna de las dos por lo que se ve.

Apreté mis labios ahogando un gemido cuando su boca se pegó a mí y empezó a lamerme con su lengua. Con mi mano libre agarré su pelo, y empecé a moverme suavemente contra ella, sintiendo sus manos apretando mis muslos y como soltaba un gemido también contra mis labios más íntimos.

Succionó mi clítoris, y solté un gruñido, notando cómo sonreía, antes de entretenerse con mi piercing. Intenté que mis piernas tuvieran fuerzas para sostenerme, porque sentí sus dedos separando mis pliegues antes de notar sus dientes mordiendo suavemente mis labios antes de pasar su lengua y entrar con ella dentro de mí y que sus dedos se ocuparan ahora de mi hinchado clítoris. Otro gemido de mis labios, el cual no pude ahogar.

\- Delphine…

\- Shhh…

La vi con su boca empapada y su pintalabios corrido, sonriéndome y mirándome fijamente antes de sentir sus dedos entrando en mí, haciendo que volviera a gemir, llevándome la mano que había sobre su cabeza a mi boca para morderla, y aun con la vista puesta en ella.

Mordía su labio mientras movía su brazo para penetrarme una y otra vez, arqueando sus dedos dentro de mí, dando en el punto exacto para conseguir volverme loca.

\- Voy… - cerré los ojos con fuerzas y apreté los músculos de mis piernas, mierda. - Voy a co… ¡Joder! - ahí estaba otra vez, su boca en mi clítoris, rodeándolo y jugando con mi piercing con la punta de su lengua.

Y, efectivamente, perdí la fuerza de mis piernas, pero Delphine me sujetaba mientras caía lentamente hasta quedar sentada sobre sus muslos y me aferraba a ella notando aun mi orgasmo recorriéndome el cuerpo.

\- ¿Más tranquila? - la escuché decir divertida, pero borré su sonrisa bajando la cremallera delantera de su traje de cuero y colando mi mano entre sus piernas, jadeando cuando noté lo mojada que estaba, y dejando que cambiásemos de postura y se pusiera ella sobre mí.

Y estaba muy preparada, tanto que ni perdí tiempo metiendo dos dedos dentro de ella, escuchando cómo gemía abrazándome y me agarraba el brazo para que no lo moviera, porque ella se iba a mover por mí.

* * *

\- He dejado de fumar. -confesé, y salí de su cuello para mirar su cara sorprendida.

Estábamos en una habitación de hotel, la cual reservamos para poder estar solas ese día tras haber conocido a nuestros sobrinos, y, así, poder hablar de todo, aunque nos entretuvimos un poco en otras cosas que implicaban usar la boca para otra cosa que no era la comunicación oral.

\- ¿Nada de nada? - mi mirada estaba fija en sus ojos, y mi mano ocupada acariciando su espalda desnuda mientras estábamos tumbadas en esa cama de hotel.

\- Nada de nada. Alice es dura. - me reí, y ella me dedicó una sonrisa. - ¿De verdad vienes a vivir a Canadá? - ella asintió y me incliné para darle un rápido beso en sus labios. Era hora de hablar de nosotras y nuestro futuro después del matrimonio. - Tendremos que buscar un piso para las dos, podría también comprarme ya un coche allí… Igual alguno grande, por si en algún momento queremos tener niños. ¿Vas a querer tener hijos? Un momento, ¿y tu trabajo? ¿Qué vas a…? - y antes de que siguiera hablando volvió a besarme con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- He pedido el traslado a un hospital de mismo nombre que hay en Toronto, y he buscado también allí una casa para vivir las dos, y hay una que me encanta y te enseñaré, con varias habitaciones, necesarias porque sí, quiero tener hijos contigo. - y sonreí mordiendo mi labio antes de fundirlos con los de ella en otro beso, esta vez más lento y profundo.

¿Era posible que por fin nuestra vida tuviera una dirección concreta? ¿Qué por fin estuviésemos juntas? ¿Qué fuésemos a formar una familia? ¿Qué no iba a volver a tener miedo de quedarme sola de nuevo? ¿De tener a alguien a quien aferrarme en los días buenos y en los malos?

La respuesta a estas preguntas estaba delante de mí en esos momentos, dedicándome la mejor de sus sonrisas. Porque siempre había sido Delphine la respuesta para todo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic, espero haber cumplido vuestras expectativas en el final y que os haya gustado.


End file.
